Charmed, Inc
by krispybee12
Summary: In a universe in which Desmond Cataliades sponsors Sookie properly, teaching her how to best use her telepathy as well as introducing her to the Supernatural world, things play out much differently for the tenacious southern belle...AU [Godric/Eric/Sookie] *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So excited about this story! Have so many fun ideas in mind and really hope you all enjoy what I have planned! Thank you so much for reading! :)**

 **Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

Chapter 1

SPOV

"Charmed, Inc., Amelia Broadway speaking," my witchy roommate answers our company phone cheerily, leaning back in her office chair as I raise a brow at her, wondering who could be calling this time. Amelia rolls her eyes then and I read from her thoughts it's Maxine Fortenberry…again. "Yes, Mrs. Fortenberry, I can certainly do that, but you'll still have to pay full price," I hear Amelia explaining as I step outside with a small snort. Poor Ames, she's on her own with this one.

I shut the front door softly, hearing the ongoing argument about the supply and demand of popular beauty charms and potions. I reach up to straighten the sign reading 'Charms, Inc.' that permanently hangs on the side of my late grandmother's recently updated farmhouse with a fond smile.

My friend Amelia, a natural born witch, and I have been in business together for almost exactly one year now and things are going really well for the two of us. And no, I wasn't born a witch like my friend, who sells her magical concoctions mostly consisting of love spells and beauty charms to the surrounding community of humans and supernaturals alike, earning her a bit of a reputation as the 'Magical Mary Kay,' a silly nickname that she actually seems pretty proud of, but I suppose she's rightly earned it.

No, I'm not a witch and am unfortunately, not magically inclined in any way, my talents actually lie elsewhere. Thanks to certain supernatural branches in my family tree, I was born telepathic. It's a bit of a long story really, but basically, I'm part fey, an eighth if you want to be specific, something I found out as a preteen when my faery grandfather showed up to inform me as such. Talk about a shock to the system!

He then introduced me to the demon lawyer, Desmond Catalaides, an old friend of the family, who granted any members of our line born with the 'essential spark of the fey' the gift of demon telepathy. Guess who that lucky person was? Yup, that would be me, the one and only, Sookie Stackhouse, lucky me.

Surprisingly enough, I was actually thrilled to meet the kindly demonic lawyer as he taught me how to properly use my telepathy, something that had caused a bit of trouble for me as a youngster. Being a fragile, naive child and having to hear everyone's personal, inner most secrets nonstop is really not a pleasant way to live, so learning to control my gift was immensely important for me and succeeded in changing my life for the better.

Desmond also educated me on the supernatural world, enlightening me to all the creatures that go bump in the night, which again, very important to know, especially considering I live in the small town of Bon Temps, Louisiana, not so very far from New Orleans, the supernatural capital of the world.

Amelia finally hangs up the phone then, bringing me from my thoughts as I hear her let out a loud sigh and I step back inside to see her rolling her eyes, bringing a knowing smirk to my face.

"That woman, I swear," she whines, shaking her head as I snicker lightly. "I'm half tempted to switch her complexion cream to bunion balm," she adds as I raise a brow at her.

"Now, that just sounds like a bad business decision, Ames," I tease as she grins up at me.

"True enough, I guess I'll just have to deal, but that doesn't mean I have to be nice," she states with a wicked smirk, making me giggle at my magically inclined friend. "You know it was almost a year ago to the day that your grandfather gifted us that startup money to start this little venture," she muses as I nod at her.

"I was just thinking about that actually," I inform her. "Kinda miss the old guy," I admit with a small sigh. The money to start this place was a parting gift from my fey relatives before they all shut themselves off in Faery, a realm separate from Earth. My fey grandfather was more than happy to help me start my own business, but I was truly sad to see him go.

"At least they kept the news of their departure under the radar, being the known granddaughter of the faery prince gives you, like, mad street cred, roomie," she adds as I nod my agreement, thankful to have that backup threat at the ready in this rather dangerous world of supernaturals, it may be nothing but smoke and mirrors, but no one else needs to know that.

"Yeah, thank God for that," I agree wholeheartedly, plopping down to my desk and looking over my schedule for the night with a small sneer. Great.

"What is it?" Amelia questions, walking over to sit on the edge of my desk as I look up to her with a small frown.

"I'm due for a meeting at Fangtasia tonight," I inform her with a loud sigh. "Ugh, I really don't feel like dealing with Eric right now," I groan out as Amelia snickers, her chocolate eyes shining in amusement. "I do _not_ have a crush on him!" I exclaim, reading her thoughts as she bursts out into bubbling laughter.

"I think the lady doth protest too much," Amelia shoots back as I roll my eyes at her. I love her, I really do, but she really knows how to push my buttons.

"I can admit that he's attractive," I muse, thinking back to our first meeting. Amelia lifts a challenging brow at me and I let out a sigh. "Okay, the man is freaking gorgeous," I admit as my roomie's grin widens. "But he's also an egotistical prick," I add irritably as she shrugs dismissively.

"Wouldn't stop me from jumping his sexy bones," she admits as I roll my eyes at her. "Well, you know, if I wasn't currently sleeping with his sexy vampire child," she adds with a devious smirk. That, Amelia. "What does he need from you this time anyway? Did more money come up missing from the bar or something?"

Just over a month ago, I got a call from the Area 5 Sheriff inquiring my services in helping to uncover a thief who had stolen thousands of dollars from his bar. I was quickly able to discern the thief was a vampire and was able to subtly inform Eric it was in fact his own bartender stealing from him. The situation was taken care of easily enough, but I certainly left the bar that night with a rather poor first impression burnt into my mind about the domineering, vampire sheriff who is a well-known womanizer and just as conceded as they come.

"No, at least I don't think so," I muse thoughtfully. "He didn't say much in the message, but he sounded a bit…off," I admit, recalling the surprising melancholy that had seeped into his normally commanding voice on my voicemail. "Did Pam say anything to you about what's going on with him?" I question as Amelia shakes her head lightly, a small frown forming on her face.

"No, but now that you mention it, she's seemed a bit off herself lately," she admits as we share a small frown. "She planning on giving you a ride again?" she questions as I nod to her.

"Eric insisted as much," I say with another eye roll. That high handed vampire, ugh. "I guess I should probably get ready," I say, looking at the clock with a sigh before standing up head up to my bedroom. I soon find myself contemplating way too hard on what outfit to wear and a scowl forms on my lips recalling my roommate's teasing words.

I do _not_ have a freaking crush on Eric Northman! I don't!

EPOV

I rise for the evening and immediately probe the bond I share with my Maker, finding it still blocked off. Fucking hell. Just what the hell is going on with Godric? Why is he shutting me off like this? I can't help the feelings of unease currently washing over me as I recall the rising feelings of melancholy flowing from him just before I was shut off from him completely.

"Still can't feel him, Master?" Pam questions softly as she sits up in her pink coffin sitting across from my own in the basement of the bar with a small frown etched upon her face.

"No," I admit with an unnecessary sigh, standing from my own, black coffin before stretching out my stiff limbs. "I didn't want to believe what Isabelle had told me about the Fellowship getting ahold of him, but I fear she may be correct in her assessment," I admit as Pam's frown deepens.

The last thing I want to do is deal with the Bible-banging cunts of the Fellowship, but I fear I may have no other fucking choice. If they truly managed to attain my Maker, I will not hesitate to do whatever it takes to get him back, including inflicting violent, bloody bodily harm to his abductors.

"What are you gonna do?" she questions as I feel her fear spiking through the bond we share. I know she fears for my safety as her Maker, just as I fear for my own Maker's safety and I reach out to her, running my hand through her golden locks soothingly, earning me a small smile as her anxiety lessens slightly through the bond.

"I'm going to Dallas, my child. I'll do whatever it takes to find him and hopefully I'll be able to convince him to come back home for a time," I inform her determinedly as she nods lightly.

"Are you going alone?" she questions as I shake my head.

"I've called the blonde telepath, inquiring her unique services as I'm sure they'll be greatly beneficial," I inform my child as her characteristic smirk pulls at her blood red lips.

"Ah," she says as I feel her mirth rising through the bond. I raise a questioning brow at her and she shakes her head at me, rolling her eyes.

"What?" I demand of her as she begins chuckling lightly, her blue eyes sparkling in amusement in what I can only assume is at my own expense.

"Tell me, did you really inquire Sookie's help for only Godric's benefit or could this possibly have something to do with the little crush you've developed on the pretty, blonde telepath who smells like fucking sunshine," she teases as a deep scowl forms on my face.

"Never in my one thousand years have I ever had a _crush_ on anyone, the very idea of such is fucking ludicrous," I spit out as my insolent child rolls her eyes once more, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly as she raises a challenging brow at me.

"Whatever, keep lying to yourself, just don't forget, I can _feel_ what _you_ feel, Master," she challenges as I roll my eyes at her. I may very well want to fuck and perhaps even possess the captivating telepath, but I most certainly do not have some pathetic fucking schoolboy crush on said woman.

"I can admit I find Ms. Stackhouse to be a bit… _intriguing_ ," I admit rather reluctantly. "But she's also an infuriatingly stubborn woman and besides that, she's part fey. I don't need _that_ fucking headache," I argue, recalling how she obstinately insisted I turn any guilty humans over to the human authorities instead of giving them the just punishments they truly deserve, lest she refuse to work for me entirely. The very audacity of her.

"Yes, because you know nothing of stubbornness," Pam says with another eye roll as my fists clench in anger, even knowing I can't rightly argue with her. "Admit it, you only find her so infuriating because she's the first woman to turn you down in centuries," she throws out as my jaw tick in irritation. "I'm right, aren't I?" she asks with a smug grin.

"Remind me again why I turned you," I retort curtly as she grins widely.

"Because you evidently have a thing for stubborn, blue-eyed blondes, Master," she throws back as a slight smirk pulls at my lips.

"Such a bitch," I quip back, shaking my head at her as a warm smile lights up her face, making her blue eyes shine with affection.

"But you still love me?" she questions playfully as a fond smile stretches over my face.

"Always," I assure her, pulling her closer, wrapping her in my arms before placing a soft kiss to the crown of her head whilst sending her my love through the bond as she returns the sentiment.

"Do you think you'll really be able to save Godric, Eric?" she questions softly, slight anxiety sounding in her words as I feel her unease flowing between us.

"I truly hope so, my child, I will do whatever it takes to bring him back to us," I assure her, sending Odin a prayer for my Maker's safety until I can reach him. "Now, a certain blonde telepath is waiting for a ride, my child. I suggest you escort her here so we can proceed with our rescue plans," I inquire as she nods, smirking once more before speeding off for the evening's chauffeur duties.

I proceed up to my office, checking my hair in the mirror as my child's teasing words float through my mind. A deep scowl forms then as I shake my head, heading to my desk and plopping down to my office chair.

I do _not_ have a fucking _crush_ on Sookie Stackhouse.

 **AN:I know...A LOT of background info in this chapter as I am setting up a totally different scenario** **for this story, if anything is confusing, please don't hesitate to ask any questions you have!**

 **Also, I cannot promise I will be able to update every other day as this is still a WIP, but know I will do my very best to keep my updates just as frequent as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Have I told you all just how amazing you all are!? Thank you so much for all the positive feedback on this story! Love seeing so many of you returning for more! Gives me warm fuzzies! :D**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 2

SPOV

"Oh, shit," Amelia sighs out, looking out our front window with a frown as I'm skipping down the stairs, all ready for my upcoming meeting with the Area 5 Sheriff.

"What?" I ask, plodding over to join her. I follow her gaze and a matching frown covers my own face as I see the cause of her annoyance. "Damn it," I sigh out, seeing my irritating, vampire neighbor, Bill Compton, strutting up the front porch steps.

William Compton, a civil war vet, and just over one hundred years undead, moved in to his old, ancestral home just across the cemetery from us a few months ago and has become most insistent about trying to offer Amelia and I his protection in this dangerous world of supernaturals.

He's nothing more than a nuisance and if he really thinks I'm dumb enough to believe a vampire as young as he can protect me, he's even more dim witted than I'd originally pegged him to be. Besides that, he's a nobody in the vampire world, having no power and absolutely no type of authority. Just how the hell does he really think he could protect either Amelia or I? By shooting his fangs and hissing at a potential threat? Yeah, not likely.

"Ms. Stackhouse, Ms. Broadway," his drawling voice sounds as he knocks lightly at the front door. Amelia and I share an annoyed frown before swinging open the door, hitting Bill with a dual, annoyed glare.

"What is it, Bill?" I question curtly, seeing uncertainty flash through his dark eyes.

"Good evening," he drawls out as I fight back an eye roll. "I came to inform you both of my leaving," he states as a small smile perks at my lips. Thank God, let's hope this is a very long, very extended vacation. "I shall be leaving for Peru to begin work on a very important project for the Queen of Louisiana," he informs us, puffing out his chest as a smug grin crosses his face. Apparently he is very proud of this slight rising in the ranks of vampire hierarchy.

"Ah, well, safe travels there, Billy boy," Ames throws out as I have to bite back my laughter watching Bill's annoyed scowl.

"Yes, Bill, best of luck," I tell him, not really giving two shits as he nods to me, a small smile forming over his face.

"I just thought you should know," he adds as I have to fight back an annoyed sigh. "As I will not be available to assist you should you find yourselves in any danger."

"Sook and I can handle ourselves just fine," Amelia assures him as I nod my agreement. I see Pam's flashy, pink minivan speeding up the drive then and a smile pulls at my lips. I don't think I've ever been happier to see my roomie's girlfriend. Bill turns and a deep scowl forms on his face as he watches Pam throw her van into park before sliding from the front door, clad in a sharp, pastel pink, skirt suit.

"Bill," she greets curtly with a raised brow. "I certainly hope you aren't annoying these young ladies," she adds, making her way to the porch as Bill visibly cowers under the harsh gaze of the Sheriff's child.

"I was just leaving, Pamela," he mutters as Pam's grin widens.

"Good, ta-ta, Billy boy," she taunts, wiggling her manicured fingers at him before Bill is speeding back to his house in a blur of movement. "I really hate that slimy prick," she mutters as Amelia and I grin, nodding our agreement. "You're looking scrumptious this evening, my pet," she purrs then, eyeing my witchy friend hungrily as a smirk perks at Amelia's lips.

"Ditto," Amelia replies, stepping forward to wrap her arms around her girlfriend's neck before running her fingers lovingly through Pam's long locks. The two are soon kissing and I look away, giving them a bit of privacy to greet one another properly as a small smile curls at my lips. They're just too cute together.

"We'll finish this later, pet," Pam soon purrs as I look back to see them sharing a yearning look. "Unfortunately, business calls," she sighs out as I give her a sympathetic smile.

"I could drive myself if you two want to spend some time together," I suggest as a grim expression falls over Pam's face and she shakes her head at me.

"I don't think so, sweetness," she says with a small smile. "I've got orders and I don't think Eric would appreciate me sending you off on your own," she informs me as a small frown forms on my face.

"I'm a big girl, Pam, I can take care of myself," I insist, feeling a bit like a broken record at this point. Pam's smile widens as she slings her arm over my shoulder, pulling me into a half hug.

"I don't doubt that for a minute, cupcake," she assures me. "But orders are orders and we shouldn't keep the Sheriff waiting," she insists as I let out a sigh, nodding my agreement.

"Oh, fine," I grumble somewhat moodily as Pam chuckles lightly, sharing an indiscernible look with my roommate. "See ya later, Ames," I call with a wave as Pam proceeds to lead me towards her minivan.

"Bye, you two, have fun," she calls as I look back to her, frowning slightly at her over enthusiasm. God, I'm really feeling moody tonight and I have a feeling my upcoming meeting with the exasperating vampire Sheriff is to blame.

Pam and I enter her van together and I click my seatbelt firmly in place before clinging tightly to the door handle, already knowing what is to come before Pam is rocketing us off into the darkened night, driving like a bat out of hell as per usual.

"So, what's this meeting all about anyways?" I ask, hoping to distract myself from my vampire friend's insane driving. Pam glances over to me with a small frown, shaking her head.

"I really think Eric should be the one to explain it to you, sweetness," she tells me as my brow pinches in puzzlement. This doesn't sound good, not at all, and the uncharacteristically solemn visage on Pam's face only serves to confirm my worries.

"Is everything okay?" I question somewhat nervously, wondering what kind of danger I may be entering into this time around.

"Not really," she sighs out, subtle worry lacing her words. "Just promise me you'll take it easy on him, sweetness," she beseeches as my brows rise in shock. "He may not show it, but he's pretty fragile in light of certain circumstances," she informs me as I raise a disbelieving brow at her, finding it hard to believe the thousand year old, Viking, vampire Sheriff could be so deeply affected by, well, anything really.

"If you say so," I answer somewhat curiously as Pam nods firmly. The van slows then and my brow pinches in confusion as I look over to see the lights dimming across the dashboard.

"What the ever loving fuck?" Pam groans out irritably, smacking the steering wheel as the vehicle comes to a stop, stranding the two of us in the middle of the marshy bayou. "Oh, fuck a zombie," she whispers as I smirk over at her. "I don't suppose you know anything about vehicle maintenance?" she asks as I shrug to her.

"We can take a look, my brother taught me a thing or two about cars growing up," I inform her before the two of us are exiting the van together. I open the hood and look over the components with a slight frown. "Everything looks fine, Pam," I tell her, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. "It's probably just your alternator," I inform her, recalling having a similar issue with my own car not so long ago.

"Ugh, you've got to be fucking kidding me," she growls out, whipping out her cell phone before punching in buttons at blurring speeds. I let out a sigh, realizing we'll likely be here for a while as I step to the side of the road, looking out over the moon washed bayou with a small smile. Say what you want about the backwoods of Louisiana, but I don't think I'll ever grow tired of the natural beauty of this place.

I hear Pam bitching into her phone and a smirk pulls at my lips, feeling sympathy for whoever is on the other side of her tirade as I spot something strange moving in the distance. What is that? I squint into the darkness, watching curiously as whatever it is moves steadily closer.

I gasp then realizing it's a person and not just any person, but apparently a very naked, very female person who is currently trailing ever closer towards us. I rush forward then, fearing for the apparently distraught woman's safety. But as I draw nearer, I slow my steps upon seeing the huge snake coiled around the naked woman's form. What the hell?

I drop my mental shields then and my face pinches in confusion hearing the strange, foreign, chant-like mantra coming from the odd, nude woman's mind. Just who and perhaps more importantly, _what_ , the hell is she? I start backing up slowly then as an absent smile comes to the dirt covered, nude woman's face as she strokes her scaled companion lovingly.

"Tell me, do you have business with the Northman?" she questions, tilting her head as she eyes me curiously. I nod to her, continuing to back away nervously as a wide, almost feral grin comes to her face. Uh, oh, I really don't like that look.

"Sookie!?" I hear Pam calling out behind me as the strange woman raises a hand that is suddenly sprouting huge, razor sharp talons. Oh, fuck! I spin on my heel, sprinting back towards the van before a burning pain slices through my back.

"Pam!" I scream out as my body is wracked with unfathomable pain. My body slams into the dirt covered road and I find myself writhing in agony as liquid fire is searing through my veins.

"Oh, fuck!" Pam cries out as I see her crouching down beside me. "Where'd the bitch go?" she asks as I bite down a welling scream, shaking my head as I have absolutely no idea where that crazy bitch could have taken off to. "Shit," Pam whispers as she scoops me up into her arms, bringing a scream of agony from me as the pain somehow increases with the slight movement.

"Oh, God! Pam, I think I'm dying!" I cry out as she rushes us back to the van before gingerly laying me out on the backseat.

"Hold on, sweetness," she tells me before slamming the door and getting behind the wheel once more. She turns the key in the ignition and the van thankfully starts right up as Pam proceeds to speed us off into the night.

Small whimpers of pain are escaping me and I have to bite down hard upon my tongue to keep from screaming out as every bump we hit is sending waves of excruciating pain through my entire body. Dear God, what the fuck did that crazy thing do to me?!

Pam is on the phone again and I grip onto the soft material of the seat tightly, trying to keep my breathing steady through the agony as I hear Pam talking heatedly to someone. My mind is unable to process her words in my current state, but I can only assume she's ensuring my care as we continue our speedy traverse, hurtling towards, what I hope is safety.

"How we doin' back there, cupcake?" Pam questions and I find I can only groan in return. "You just hold on, I've called the doctor and she's gonna take a look at you, alright?" she informs me as I nod slightly, before grimacing as even that slight movement increases my current pain. "That Ludwig is a crabby little bitch, but she'll take good care of you, I promise," she swears as I snap my eyes shut, praying I can just pass out and finally end this torment, even if only for a short time.

The van is finally thrown into park and I momentarily wonder where we could possibly be before the van door is thrown open to reveal the vampire Sheriff who is looking down to me in…concern? Strange, I must be seeing things in my fragile state. He proceeds to lean his towering form lower, reaching out and gingerly lifting me into his arms and I can't hold back the pathetic whimper that escapes me as he proceeds to stand with me held in his arms.

"It's alright, Lover, I've got you," he whispers against my ear and my face pinches in confusion hearing the obvious care lacing in his words. God, I must be hallucinating, is my last thought before the darkness thankfully takes me over.

 **AN: Uh oh, Sook's already in trouble! Good thing she's in capable hands!**

 **I promise to keep updates just as frequent as possible, as it may not always be quite this quick! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So glad you're all enjoying this story so far! Thank you so much for all the positive support! :) You guys rock!**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 3

EPOV

A deep frown settles upon my face, looking down to the bloody ruin of Sookie's exposed back as her unconscious body lays across mine and Pam's combined lap as we sit together on my office sofa. My hand is absently running through Sookie's golden hair as if of its own volition as my anxieties for the feisty, blonde telepath's health are steadily rising within me.

I can't help but wonder why am I so distraught over seeing Sookie this way as I continue to run my hands through her silken tresses. How is it she's affecting me so strongly? Her hair is so incredibly soft, how have I never noticed this before? Dear Odin, just what the ever loving fuck is wrong with me? I shake off these disturbing thoughts as I look up to the doctor for answers, realizing there are much more important matters at hand.

"Well, based on what your child has told me, what we've got here is the result of a maenad attack," Ludwig informs us, looking over Sookie's bloody wounds closely with a deep scowl set upon her face. She proceeds to dig through her giant, black bag before lifting up a blue, glowing vile.

"Fucking Callisto," I growl out as the doctor nods, raising a brow at me as she proceeds to pour the healing elixir over Sookie's open wounds. I've had the displeasure of running into the psychotic maenad only a couple times in my long life and had hoped I'd never have to experience the sprawling madness and chaos her presence inevitably invokes.

"Most likely," Ludwig agrees with a stern visage. "I'm guessing she sent the injured, fey hybrid here as a living warning should you not grant her proper tribute to her god, Dionysus," she informs me as my scowl deepens. Fucking maenads.

"So what can we do for her?" I ask somewhat hesitantly, knowing deadly poisons are even now coursing through the fragile, mostly human, telepath. Ludwig raises a brow at me, tilting her head in question as I find myself smoothing my hands over the silken skin of Sookie's face in a soothing gesture. Another scowl forms on my face as I clear my throat loudly, forcing my hands to stop their incessant wondering. Just what the fuck is wrong with me?

"The girl is important to you, Sheriff," Ludwig muses with a small smirk, making my scowl deepen.

"She's an important asset, nothing more," I snap back. "What feelings I do or more aptly, do _not_ have for her are of no importance, _doctor_. What is important now is seeing her healed her so her unique talents can be of use once more," I growl out as the doctor looks to be biting back another smirk at my expense before nodding to me.

"The elixir can only do so much, the deadly poison will still need to be drained from her," she informs us. "How many vampires do you currently have on the premises?"

"Chow and Thalia are here as well," Pam throws out as I silently call my subjects to the office.

"Good, with the four of you sharing amongst one another, your blood will be capable of filtering out the toxins enough that none of you should be in danger of succumbing to the poisonous affects yourselves," she informs us as Chow and Thalia join us. "And do you have human blood on hand?" she asks as she proceeds to run a long, bulbous finger over Sookie's skin, coating her digit in blood before taking a taste, apparently typing it by taste.

"In the fridge right behind you," I inform her. She turns then, digging into the mini fridge before pulling out the correctly typed chilled, crimson bags. "Wouldn't our healing blood be more beneficial to her though?" I question as the doctor shakes her head.

"She'll need too much," she says flatly. "Unless you want to run the risk of turning her; were you looking to gain another vampire child, Sheriff?" she deadpans as I hit her with a hard glare. I seriously consider draining the annoying goblin hybrid then, but as her skills are still required, I quickly shake off those murderous thoughts.

"Of course not," I reply harshly, feeling Pam's mirth flowing through the bond. I shoot her a glare as well, earning me little more than an eye roll from my insolent child before turning back to the doctor once more. Women.

"The four of you can begin the draining process now," she informs us. "Remember not to take too much at a time and once the poison is removed fully, we can then proceed with her transfusion," she informs the group.

I carefully raise Sookie's still body then, pulling her bared chest against me before sweeping her golden locks aside. I proceed to plunge my descended fangs into the silken skin of her throat and my face pinches in distaste as the bitter toxin flavor floods my mouth, but just beneath the bitterness, I can just barely sense the sweet essence of her fey tinged blood, a most succulent flavor that, if given much different circumstances, I would most definitely love to indulge in.

The doctor taps my shoulder then and I release my fangs as Pam lifts Sookie's wrist to her mouth, proceeding on with the draining process. We continue like this, us four vampires each taking turns draining the telepathic fey hybrid until the doctor finally informs us we've taken enough. The goblin healer then fits Sookie with the proper equipment to begin her transfusion which leaves the five of us helplessly looking on; each hoping this will be enough to save the telepath's fragile life.

"I'm afraid that's all we can do for her," the doctor says with a dismissive shrug. "I'd assume she'll sleep for some time now, letting the healing potions work with her newly transfused blood before waking toxin free." I look down to the bloody ruin of Sookie's once smooth, golden flesh with a deep frown, a pang of guilt running through me as I know she was only so gravely injured in an attempt to gain my attention.

"Will the elixir heal her physical wounds as well?" I question as the doctor lets out a loud sigh, shaking her head.

"I can stich the wounds, but she'll likely be left with rather nasty scars," she informs me as I shake my head, another deep frown forming over my face. This is unacceptable. "Though, given your age, it wouldn't take much of your own blood to heal her wounds completely, Sheriff," she says with as a knowing smirk perks at her lips.

"I suppose I owe her at least that much," I answer stoically, feeling much more elated at the idea of forming the first stage of a blood bond with the blonde telepath than I would ever openly admit. I bite into my wrist then before holding the dripping wound over Sookie's damaged skin, letting my healing blood seep into the open gashes as a small, thoughtful frown forms over my face.

Once more, I can't help wondering what it is about this infuriating, stubborn telepath that is warranting such uncharacteristic behavior from me. Could Pamela truly be correct in her assessments? Could I actually hold some form of affection for her? No. The very thought is fucking ludicrous. She is an important asset, that's all, an asset I desperately need to assist me in returning my Maker to me.

Godric. He's what all this is really about. Surely it's the worry I hold at the back of my mind for my imprisoned Maker that is currently making me react so strangely. Once he's safe from the Fellowship's clutches and at my side once more, these strange feelings currently swirling within my chest will dissipate once more. This is all just a means to an end, nothing more.

Once Sookie's back is perfectly healed once more, Pam and I place her sleeping form on the couch before working to wash away the bloody mess from her. I look down to her resting form and am once more forced to push down these strange, almost human emotions bubbling within me. Pam smirks over at me and I roll my eyes at her, already knowing what she's thinking.

"Don't," I warn, pointing an accusing finger at her. "Find the telepath something to wear," I demand, realizing Sookie's likely to wake pissed when she sees the ruined, bloody mess of her clothing we had to tear away from her injured body.

It's not that I'm at all concerned with her feelings, I tell myself as Pam rushes off to find clothing. I only wish to keep her keep her amendable to me to ensure her help in procuring my Maker, that's why I bothered to share my blood with her as well as insisting she is properly dressed when she wakes.

This is all for Godric, I tell myself yet again as Pam returns with one of the red, Fangtasia shirts we sell by the dozens. Pam works to redress Sookie and by the time she's adequately covered once more, I feel the encroaching dawn pulling at the edge of my conscience and proceed with my child down to the bar's basement.

"Rest well, my child," I tell Pam, wrapping my arms around her before leaning down to press a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Rest well, Master," she replies before we both enter our designated coffins. A small smirk pulls at my lips as I close the lid over me, settling myself within the confined space. I may have formed the first blood bond with the telepath only in an attempt to ensure her assistance with helping me rescue Godric, but I can't help but wonder what kind of dreams she will surely be having, likely even now, with my blood now coursing through her.

SPOV

 _"_ _Sookie," is breathed against my ear as I feel someone pressed firmly against my back. Large hands are smoothing over the exposed skin of my arms and although a small alarm at the back of my mind tells me something feels off somehow, I can't seem to stop a soft sigh from leaving my lips as I lean back to press myself snuggly against the firm, muscled chest currently pressing against my back._

 _"_ _It's you," I whisper then, gazing up to see the handsome face of the Viking Sheriff as he looks down to me with a soft smile. My face pinches in confusion as I finally take in our surroundings. The two of us are standing in the middle of a gorgeous, flower covered meadow; it's beautifully serene, but the part that makes me pause is the bright sunlight shining around us, warming my sun kissed skin._

 _What the hell? I look back to Eric, noticing his cool, pale skin is still fully intact and just as flawless as ever. There's no sign of burning or steam rising from him and he seems to be perfectly content in what should be a quite deadly environment for him in his undead state._

 _"_ _This must be a dream," I muse aloud as I feel Eric trailing soft, wet kisses along the column of my throat. He hums against my skin, sending a pleasurable shiver to run down my spine and I can't help another soft sigh from escaping me as he proceeds to pull me tighter against him, holding me close._

 _"_ _If this truly is a dream, we may as well enjoy it, Lover," he purrs against my skin as I find myself trembling under the soft touch. This is all wrong. I don't like Eric like this. He's an arrogant, womanizing, high-handed vampire that I absolutely do_ _ **not**_ _have any sort of romantic feelings for whatsoever._

 _So why am I practically swooning under his soft caresses and tender kisses? And why am I enjoying the feel of him holding me so tightly in his strong, muscle bound arms? Oh, who the hell am I even trying to kid, I obviously have it bad for the man, despite, or possibly even_ _ **because**_ _of his rather irritating tendencies._

 _Eric cups my face into his large, cool palm then, turning my face to meet that piercing, ocean blue gaze of his and I suppose I've taken his words to heart as I find myself throwing caution to the wind, deciding to just enjoy this seemingly perfect moment with the beautifully handsome vampire._

 _His cool lips capture my own then and I eagerly press my lips against his harder, proceeding to kiss him with an eager keenness, managing to surprise myself with my rather zealous approach. My brows rise in surprise when I'm suddenly lifted off the ground and as I feel Eric smiling against my lips, I find myself smiling back whilst wrapping my legs tightly around his firm waist._

 _Long fingers comb through my hair and I'm soon gasping into our quickly heating kiss as Eric grips onto my hair tightly, fisting my locks in a firm hold before tilting my head back to deepen our kiss further. I readily oblige him, opening my mouth to grant him entry and can't help the pleasured moan that escapes my throat as his skillful tongue twines against my own, igniting my lusts further still for the gorgeous Viking._

 _Eric adjusts his hold then, taking secure hold of my ass before pulling me against him firmly, grinding his hips against my own and there's simply no denying just how much he's obviously enjoying himself as I feel his fully aroused, gracious plenty pressed firmly against me. Dear God, this man is gifted in the very best of ways._

 _"_ _Eric," I find myself moaning out through gasping breaths as I have to pull away for oxygen. Eric's cerulean orbs are darkened in lust as he grins down to me and I'm sure my own eyes must be mirroring his own as the eager vampire proceeds to lower us to the ground before sprawling me out over the grass before him._

 _I feel the soft grass tickling against my skin and I glance down to discover every inch of our clothing has somehow magically disappeared. I feel momentarily self-conscious about being so completely exposed before a man I hardly know before my gaze lands upon the utter perfection that is Eric in all his nude glory. Oh, holy hell. My hungry gaze trails over the luscious dips and curves of his masculine physique and all my previous discomfort melts away as I catch his lustful gaze._

 _"_ _You're stunning, Lover," he purrs, looking down to me with clear reverence etched upon his handsome face._

 _"_ _You don't look so bad yourself there, cowboy," I quip back, bringing a smug smirk from the thousand year old Viking as he begins gently trailing his fingertips over my thighs teasingly. "Eric!" I cry out in surprise as he suddenly splays my thighs open wide before him, a wide, purely masculine grin spreading over his face as I feel a warm flush crawling up my cheeks._

 _"_ _So innocent," he purrs against my skin as he leans down to begin peppering feather light kisses along my inner thighs. My embarrassment is quickly diminishing as his kisses trail ever closer to a place yet undiscovered by any man. "Let me please you, Lover," he beseeches softly, pleadingly as he presses a soft kiss just below my navel._

 _A part of me is terrified to let him proceed, while a much larger part is internally screaming out, begging me to oblige him of his pleading request. It's this part of me that finds me nodding lightly, nibbling softly on my bottom lip as Eric's face lights up with a magnanimous smile._

 _"_ _Oh, God," I moan out, feeling Eric's skillful tongue trailing slowly through my folds. Oh my, I've really been missing out on something quite spectacular it seems._

 _"_ _So fucking sweet," Eric growls out against my wetted sex before eagerly proceeding with his wicked attentions upon me, lavishing me with languid licks and teasing sucks of that skillful mouth of his. My fingers find purchase within his thick, golden lock and pleasured moans are soon escaping my lips as I lose myself in the most exquisite pleasure I've ever experienced._

 _"_ _Eric, God, yes, don't stop," I cry out pleadingly as my hips begin undulating as if of their own volition, rocking harder against my lover's eager mouth, bringing a low, pleasured groan from him. He steps up his ministrations upon me then, sucking a bit harder around my hardened nub to make my spine bow off the ground in desire._

 _"_ _That's it, Lover, come for me," he growls out lowly, swirling his thumb expertly over my throbbing sex just before bright stars are exploding behind my eyes._

 _"_ _Eric!" My lover's name is torn from my throat as my powerful release suddenly crashes over me, sending waves of unmatched pleasure coursing through my body's every nerve ending._

"Shit!" I cry out, sitting up with a start whilst gasping for breath as the delicious aftereffects of my intense climax are still coursing through me. I let out a shuddering sigh, finally catching my breath before taking in my surroundings curiously.

It takes me a moment to realize I'm at Fangtasia, more specifically, in the office of the very vampire I only just had a very carnal and intensely erotic sex dream about. God, could this be any more embarrassing? My face falls to my hands in humiliation, as I wonder just what the hell has gotten into me when I hear someone clearing their throat loudly.

"Oh, God, it's you," I groan out seeing the smug, smirking face of none other than Eric as he moves to stand over me, his nostrils flaring subtly before his fangs are shooting down in apparent arousal, I'm sure scenting the effects of my very recent orgasm.

"It's Eric, actually, Lover," he quips around his fangs, waggling his brows at me as I feel my cheeks heating intensely. "But I suppose you already know that as you were just moaning out my name ever so sweetly," he informs me, leaning down his towering height until our faces are mere inches apart.

If at all possible, I find myself blushing harder still as a low, masculine chuckle escapes the Viking Sheriff. I find myself praying I could just disappear in what is with do doubt, the most humiliating moment of my entire freaking life. Ugh, this man! So infuriating!

But as I meet the gaze of his sapphire eyes as they sparkle in delight and apparent amusement, expecting to be filled with anger, or at the very least, intense annoyance, I finally have to silently admit I don't dislike the blonde Viking nearly so much as I previously told myself I had. Well, doesn't that just beat all?

 **AN: I realize my version of Sookie's healing was a bit of a mix between the show and the books, but so is the rest of the story, as well as the rest of my works...lol!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So glad so many of you are enjoying this story so far! You're amazing reviews as well as your follows and favorites mean the world to me, so thank you! :)**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 4

EPOV

I'm finding it hard to control my screaming, primal urges standing this close to the fey hybrid with the intoxicating scent of her arousal hanging thick in the air around us and have to back away, heading back to my desk as she watches me curiously. I can feel her emotions swirling through the minor bond we now share; a strange mix of puzzlement, annoyance, and… _lust_? Interesting.

"Wait, why am I dreaming about you?" she asks then, rising to stand before my desk as she raises a challenging brow. "You got your blood into me, didn't you?" she accuses and this time it's my turn to raise a brow in her direction.

"That is correct," I concede as a slight scowl forms on her face. "Lest you forget, you turned up at my bar knocking on death's door, Ms. Stackhouse," I remind her, watching as her face softens slightly. "Though I suppose I could have left your beautiful skin marred permanently," I add as she reaches back, rubbing her hand over the smooth, perfectly healed flesh of her back.

"I suppose I should thank you then," she says softly as I feel her mixed emotions swirling once more. I nod my acceptance of her somewhat hesitant thanks before she begins again. "So, did you figure out what that thing was that attacked me?"

"It was a maenad," I inform her, shaking my head. "She expects me to provide proper tribute to her god, Dionysus. Her attack on you was a warning of sorts to me," I explain as a deep scowl forms on her face.

"She could have just told me to carry on the stupid message," she grumbles as I find myself nodding my agreement, a small smirk playing at my lips. "Please tell me you're providing that bitch tribute, Eric," she pleads somewhat irritably. "I really don't want to go through that shit ever again."

"Pamela and Chow are taking care of that as we speak, Lover," I assure her. "You're supple flesh should be quite safe from here on out," I inform her with a grin as a slight blush stains her cheeks. "Well, from the likes of pesky maenads anyways," I add, waggling my brows at her as she frowns and crosses her arms over her chest, even as I feel slight amusement rising from her.

"So," she says, clearing her throat loudly. "Maenads aside, I originally was coming as you called inquiring about my services for, well, something, you never actually told me what this was all about, actually," she muses aloud as I nod firmly, sitting up a bit straighter in my chair.

"Right," I say, clearing my own throat before pressing ahead. "A vampire has gone missing in Dallas, a very old and very important vampire and I had hoped to employ your unique services in aiding me with his rescue," I explain as she nods slightly, tilting her head at me as her emotions are bouncing around all over the place.

"And this important vampire," she says, lifting a brow at me. "He's someone important to _you_ , right?" she questions as I freeze on the spot, wondering how on earth she's managed to come to such a conclusion.

"As a matter of fact, said vampire is rather important to me as he is the one who made me," I admit somewhat tersely, as Sookie's eyes widen in surprise before a small smile comes to her lips and she nods to me.

"Ah, so he's your Maker," she says, as if coming to some profound conclusion as a deep frown forms upon my face.

"Don't use words you couldn't possibly understand, Ms. Stackhouse," I answer tartly as another small smile perks at her lips.

"You hold a lot of love for him, don't you, Eric?" she questions softly as I hit her with a stern glare.

"And please don't use words that _I_ couldn't possibly understand," I retort as she snorts, rolling her eyes at me.

"Fine, be that way," she says with a shrug. "I'll help you find _'the vampire that made you'_ that you don't actually _'love'_ ," she concedes rather sarcastically as I find myself rolling my eyes at her, whilst feeling immensely grateful to hear her consenting to provide her services in finding Godric.

"I will readily provide means needed for transport and lodging in addition to your normal service fees," I assure her as she nods her agreement.

"Alright," she concedes. "When do we leave?" she questions as I stiffen once more, knowing she likely won't like my answer.

"Tonight," I inform her as her brows shoot to her hairline. "We are actually behind schedule in light of the maenad's unfortunate interference," I admit cautiously as she sighs loudly.

"I don't have anything packed," she starts as Pam enters the room, dropping a duffle bag to the couch with a sly smirk.

"Already taken care of, sweetness," she tells Sookie with a wink as the telepath looks to her in shock. "It's good to see you up and about again, by the way," she adds as Sookie grins to her, nodding her golden head.

"Thanks, Pam," she says with a genuine smile. "For everything," she adds as Pam smiles back to her, nodding her head as I feel the mutual feelings of comradery flowing from the both of them both. Interesting.

"And the tribute?" I question, standing from the desk as Pam hits me with an annoyed scowl.

"The flea infested bovine has been transported successfully," she growls out before looking down to her mud covered heels in disgust. "And you owe me a new pair of pumps," she adds irritably, bringing a small smirk to my face.

"Of course, my child," I concede. "Those were great pumps, by the way," I add as she smirks up at me, rolling her eyes, even as the bond between us is filled with the love she has for me.

"No matter, now I can upgrade," she quips as Sookie snickers lightly, bringing a wide grin from my child. "But I suppose you two should be off now," she adds, handing Sookie's duffle bag to her, hitting her with a meaningful look, meaningful of what, I can't be sure, but Sookie nods her understanding to my child before the two of us are exiting the office together.

"You and Pam are quite close," I muse aloud, ushering Sookie through the back door as she looks up to me with a small smirk.

"She _has_ been dating my best friend for a while now," she replies matter of factly as I nod, not really sure I understand the convoluted relationships of women. We proceed to my red corvette and Sookie smirks at me once more, shaking her head as we enter the car together.

"You have a problem with my car?" I question as I speed from the parking lot, launching us through the night as I feel Sookie's anxieties steadily rising. I glance over to see her white knuckling the door handle and can't help the smirk that pulls at my lips as she shakes her head at me once more.

"It's just very you," she informs me, gripping the handle tighter as I speed around a sharp curve in the road.

"And you have a problem with this?" I question as she rolls her eyes at me, sighing lightly.

"Not really," she answers dismissively. "God, you vampires and you're insane driving," she grumbles as I chuckle lightly.

"I'll have you know, I'm an excellent driver," I insist as she raises a disbelieving brow at me. "We made it here just fine, didn't we?" I throw out, parking the car in the airport parking lot as Sookie looks around in amazement, nodding her head absently. "Come, Lover," I tell her, exiting the car.

" _Lover_ ," I hear her grumble behind me, making me hide a smirk. She joins me at the front of the car then and the two of us proceed towards the private plane I have waiting to transport us to Dallas. I can feel Sookie's anxieties steadily rising, much higher even than they were on the car ride over, and I look down to her curiously, seeing her gawking up at the plane before she gulps loudly.

"Afraid of flying, Ms. Stackhouse?" I question as she nods absently.

"Afraid of heights, actually," she says softly, pausing before the steps of the plane as I hear her heart racing rapidly. "I've never flown before," she adds nervously, hovering her foot over the first step as her pulse skyrockets.

"I've heard it said flying is the safest means of travel, Sookie," I say softly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as she nods a bit too quickly.

"Yeah, okay," she mutters before beginning a shaky ascend up the steps. She makes it to the cab and I place a hand at the small of her back, having to lead her further ahead as I feel a slight tremor run through her. We take our seats and Sookie fastens her belt, tightening the strap hard enough, I fear she may leave bruises upon her gracious hips.

"Are you alright?" I question softly. She nods vehemently, white knuckling the armrests as I feel her fears rising higher still. I place my hand over hers, running my thumb soothingly over her whitened knuckles before even recognizing what I'm doing, but as she gives me a weak smile, I realize the light touch must be helping ease her somewhat, so I keep up the comforting gesture for reasons I really don't want to look at too closely.

Sookie is finally calmed somewhat before the engines of the plane start and it's at this point she starts taking heaving breaths, her eyes widening in utter panic as her overwhelming fear is suddenly crashing through the small bond we share. Fuck, she's going to hyperventilate if I can't calm her down and she won't be any good to me or Godric if she's rendered unconscious.

"Shh, breathe, Lover, just breathe," I whisper against her ear, wrapping my arm around her tightly as she tucks her head against my chest, nodding against me. "I've got you, you'll be just fine," I say softly, running my hand over her hair gently as the plane begins racing down the runway.

I hold Sookie's trembling form close and can't help but take in her sweet, intoxicating scent as I continue to run my fingers soothingly through her golden tresses whilst basking in her radiating heat. Soon enough, I can feel her anxieties quelling marginally and before long her breathing is evened out as well, as she finally begins returning to her normal self once more.

I look down to her then and have to admit I rather like the sight of her held tightly in my arms, and just can't seem to quiet the small voice at the back of my mind that's telling me she belongs here, with me like this. Just how is she affecting me this strongly as of late? Could it be her fey heritage or possibly the small bond we now share? Or is it something more?

"Thanks, Eric," she whispers then, looking up to me with a small smile. "Sorry about that," she adds, sitting up straight once more. A small frown forms as my arms suddenly feel much too empty now as if they're missing the warm presence of her already. Dear Odin, where the fuck did _that_ just come from?

"You're quite welcome, Ms. Stackhouse," I say then, having to clear my throat loudly as I try to shake off these disturbing thoughts this woman seems to be able to instill within me upon our every meeting as of late. "I take it you're feeling better?"

"Much," she says sweetly, a wide grin stretching over her face, managing to enhance her natural beauty. "You know, you can be kind of sweet when you want to be," she adds with a smirk as I look to her in surprise. Sookie giggles sweetly then, shaking her head at me. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone know the Viking Sheriff actually has a heart buried within that broad chest somewhere," she teases, poking my chest playfully as a smirk pulls at my lips despite myself.

"Good, I wouldn't want you marring my perfect reputation as a stern hard ass with such flowery nonsense," I tease back, bringing bubbling laughter from the highly amused telepath.

"Oh, heaven's no, we couldn't have that," she says through her tinkling laugher that I must admit is quite a delightful sound to have falling upon my ears.

"I do have a heart, you know," I find myself saying, even as I'm not exactly sure why I feel the need to defend myself. "It may beat within my chest no longer, but that does not mean it has been rendered completely inoperable."

"I know that, Eric," she says softly, patting the back of my hand softly as I raise an incredulous brow at her. "I'm not blind, you know," she states with a small smile. "I see the way you are with Pam. It's clear you love your child very much," she explains.

"I do," I admit, earning me a firm nod from the much too perceptive telepath. "And you weren't wrong about what you said earlier in my office either," I admit softly as she looks to me in puzzlement. "I _do_ hold much love for my Maker," I admit, a deep frown forming on my face as the overwhelming worry I have for Godric is welling up within me.

"We'll get him back, Eric," she says gently, looking to me with clear sympathy shining in her bright, blue orbs.

"Thank you," I tell her then, letting out a small sigh. "For everything, I mean; Godric's rescue means everything to me and your willingness to offer your services is something I appreciate greatly," I admit to her. Her brows are raised in surprise and I can feel her shock at hearing my earnest words before she gives me a warm smile.

"Of course," she says, squeezing my hand gently. "And you're very welcome. I'm happy to be able to do this for you," she insists as a grateful smile pulls at my lips. I squeeze her hand back, giving her a nod before settling back in my seat once more, feeling immensely grateful for the kind and forgiving nature of the fey telepath. I just hope between the two of us, we can manage to come out of this rescue mission successful, that we can manage to ensure my Maker's place at my side once more.

 **AN: Next chapter, Godric enters the scene! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Happy Memorial Day, Readers! Hope you've all had an amazing holiday weekend! :)**

 **Godric enters the story this chapter! Yay!**

 **Enjoy! And Happy Reading!**

Chapter 5

SPOV

Eric and I are exiting the plane together, having finally landed in Dallas, when his cell phone begins buzzing. I look over, watching him fish his phone from his pocket before answering the call. He signals me to follow him and I obliged, trailing behind him as I hear him begin to argue with the caller, a look of annoyance falling over his face before he ends the call with an annoyed snarl.

"Fuck," he grits out as we make it to, what I assume is our rental car. We duck inside the black Beamer together and I toss my bag into the backseat before looking over to Eric in concern. "That was Godric's second," he informs me, turning the engine with a deep frown. "She and the rest of his nest are at the Fellowship already, ready to fucking storm the place," he sighs out as my brows rise in shock.

"Oh, God! They can't do that, Eric. It'll turn into a freaking bloodbath," I cry out as Eric speeds us from the airport with a firm nod.

"I know," he sighs out. "I assured them we're on our way and convinced them to wait until we arrive to decide on the best way to proceed," he explains as I let out a small sigh of relief, feeling at least somewhat better about this.

"So what's your plan?" I question hesitantly as he glances over to me with a small sigh.

"How would you feel about going in alone, Sookie?" he questions hesitantly as my heart begins racing in my chest, my nerves quickly rising even as I nod my consent.

"I suppose we're not left with much other choice," I sigh out. "It's not like any of you vampires can just march inside that place without causing an ungodly uproar," I add, an icy chill running down my spine realizing just how many lives would be put in jeopardy if that were to happen.

"I'm sorry to put this on you like this," he informs me with a small frown. "But know that I will be right outside that place should you should be met with any hostility, alright?" he assures me as a small smile comes to my face.

"I know, I trust you to rush in to save the day if I run into trouble," I reply as he smirks over to me, nodding his head. I glance down then, picking at the material of my bright red, Fangtasia t-shirt with a small frown. "I suppose a change in apparel is in order then. I can't very well stroll into the Fellowship dressed like a common fangbanger," I muse as Eric chuckles lightly.

"I suggest you change on the way, Lover, we're apt to have very little time to convince the nest of our plans once we arrive," he informs me as I raise a brow at him. "I shall be on my best behavior," he assures me with me with a smirk. "Besides, it's not like I haven't seen your perfectly luscious breasts before," he adds with a devious grin as I hit him with a glare, feeling a heated blush stain my cheeks before crawling into the back seat whilst hearing low, masculine laughter from the irritating vampire.

I open my bag and a small gasp slips from my lips as I see Pam evidently had some fun packing for me. I blush harder, shuffling through a wide array of lacey, and very revealing lingerie, all still sporting tags, leaving me to wonder when on earth Pam had time to put all this together. I have a feeling my witchy roommate had a hand in this little prank as well and silently vow to get them both back for this little stunt.

I finally manage to find a modest, floral sundress tucked into the bottom of the bag and let out a relieved sigh, deciding it should be fitting enough for the night's mission. I glance up at the rearview, meeting Eric's smug grin and have to roll my eyes at him. I know he's right in saying he's seen the whole show before, but I turn by back anyways, needing at least some semblance of privacy before I'm whipping off the large t-shirt and wiggling into the dress before peeling off my dress shorts.

"Was that really so bad, Lover?" he questions teasingly as I crawl back into the front seat with a small sigh.

"I suppose not," I reply as he hits me with a wicked smirk. A small frown forms on my face as even now looking up at his smirking face, I feel like I should be deeply annoyed by the Viking Sheriff and am surprised to find I'm really not. Perhaps I'm just starting to accept his teasing behavior as normal for him, that or maybe I'm slowly starting to finally warm up to him, who knows?

Soon enough, we're peeling up to a crowd of very angry, very aggressive looking vampires, all looking ready to kick some serious ass. Oh, shit, this isn't good. Eric and I exit the car together and I stand back as he proceeds to exchange heated words with the irate group.

"Those fuckers abducted our Sherriff; we can't allow this atrocity to stand," growls out a vampire dressed head to toe like an authentic cowboy from his black Stetson hat down to his glossy, black cowboy boots as he and Eric proceed to stare one another down, sharing a classic gunslinger moment.

"One hour, that's all I ask," Eric finally says as the rest of the group begrudgingly agrees. He approaches me once more, letting out a defeated sigh. "You heard that last part, Sookie," he says gravely. "Be back out here within the hour with Godric or all hell is apt to break loose inside that fucking church."

"Sure, no sweat," I grumble out with an eye roll, feeling rightly irritable, realizing the lives of so many are apparently resting solely upon my shoulders. Great, just freaking fantastic, right…

"I have every confidence in you, Lover, otherwise I wouldn't be willing to pay your ridiculous fees," he teases, making me snort up at him.

I turn towards the church then, lowering my shields in order to get some kind of idea as to what I may be walking into and once I feel I have a pretty good handle on the church's evening agenda, I nod to the group before strutting towards the church, feigning outward self confidence in the hopes that it will help to boost my inner confidence at least a smidgen.

I blend into the crowd easily enough, all the while being careful to listen out for any kind of disconcerting thoughts and soon find myself deep within the belly of the beast. I've yet to hear any thoughts of imprisoned vampires, although thoughts of tomorrow morning's crucifixion are enough to increase my worries for Eric's maker. I need to find him, like now. Where the hell could he be?

I wander off away from the growing crowd, doing my best to appear nonchalant whilst beginning my search, with my eyes as well as with my telepathy. Finally, I detect a large void and given Eric's ancient age, I realize the massive dark hole could easily belong to the vampire who made him.

I head in the direction of the void, still doing my best to appear outwardly casual before I come face to face with said vampire, who appears to be just casually strolling along the halls of the vampire hate group's church. What the hell?

"Godric?" I whisper softly, gaining the pale, emaciated vampire's attention as he raises up his face to meet my gaze. I pause in my tracks, my face scrunching in puzzlement as I'm hit with a sudden wave of déjà vu. Strange, I think I would have remembered if I had previously met Eric's maker, but something about this man just seems so hauntingly familiar.

"Chloe?" he questions softly, gazing over me curiously as I shake my head, rushing ahead to stand before him. Who's Chloe? He reaches out, running his cool fingers over the side of my face, his own face covered in soft wonderment and once more I'm hit with a strange sense of familiarity with this vampire I've only just met.

We stand for a time, just staring at one another, as if caught up in some, strange sort of trance and I find myself studying the ancient vampire carefully. His head is graced with a full head of thick, dark hair surrounding an overly pale face that's beset with the most gorgeous, vivid green eyes I've ever seen. I could drown in those hypnotizing, emerald orbs quite willingly.

He's wearing simple, white linens, but my attention is caught by the intricate tattoos gracing his chest and arms that are peeking out beneath his flowing shirt, a stark contrast to his alabaster skin. Beautiful, is the word that comes to mind as I find myself reaching out to run my fingers over the somehow familiar inked design, once more feeling the pull at the back of my mind, telling me I know this man from somewhere, that this isn't our first meeting.

"Come," he says then, waking me from my enthralled trance as reaches out to take firm hold onto my arm. He proceeds to pull me into a nearby room before closing the door quietly behind us and holds his cool hand over my mouth as I reach out with my telepathy, realizing there's a very human, very angry mind approaching. I keep quiet, held in an all too familiar and somehow comforting embrace as the mystery man soon trails further down the outer hall.

"Godric," I whisper, after he pulls his cool, pale hand from my face. "I'm here to get you out of here, you need to come with me now," I explain softly as he shakes his head, a deep frown set upon his serene face.

"No," he states firmly as I look to him in shock. "I'm here very much of my own free will and require no form of rescue." I stare open jawed as this disturbing information sinks in.

Well, I suppose this would explain why he was just wandering around the halls completely unbound, but why would he willingly choose to be a victim of this horrid hate group? Unless…oh, God, he _wants_ to die. I let out a loud sigh; realizing time is steadily ticking by. We can get to the bottom of all this later, for now there are more important matters at hand.

"I'm sorry you feel this way, Godric," I tell him earnestly, reaching out to take his cool hand into my own. "But right now, Eric, along with the rest of your nest are right outside, ready to bombard this place if I don't get you back to them," I explain as a deep frown settles upon his pale face.

"I wish for no senseless killing," he sighs out. "I cannot allow innocent blood to shed on my behalf," he adds, shaking his head lightly.

"So you'll come with me?" I question as he nods, before reaching up to take hold of the door handle. "You know a way out of here?" I ask him, earning another nod before he's leading me out into the hallway once more.

I follow behind the obviously distraught and apparently morose vampire as he leads me to a back entrance to the church that, surprisingly enough, is left unguarded. A deep frown forms on my face realizing this hauntingly familiar, undead man is ready to end it all, going as far as handing himself over to a hate group quite willingly to ensure his own demise.

God, how is Eric going to take this disturbing news? He obviously loves Godric very much, he even admitted as much to me earlier this night and now I'm bringing him back the very vampire he's been distraught over, only to have said vampire willingly meet his end? I can only hope being reunited with his child once more will be enough to change Godric's mind on this matter. Surely the love the two of them share will help to ease some of his obvious sorrow, right?

As the group of vampires comes into sight, several rush forward, obviously elated to have their Sheriff back with them once more and I stand back, looking on with a small frown as I see Godric nodding to them rather absently, obviously not nearly as thrilled about being out of that church as I would have hoped he might be.

Eric approaches his maker then, the rest of the crowd parting to grant him access and hot tears sting my eyes as I watch the Viking take firm hold of the vampire who made him, hugging him tightly to his chest. The first, fat tear trails down my cheek seeing Eric's obvious joy at having Godric returned to him once more and I find myself throwing up a silent prayer that the love between them is enough to save his maker's undead life.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you all so much for your continued support of this story!**

 **Warning...this chapter is rather angsty...sorry... :(**

 **Enjoy! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 6

EPOV

The lot of us arrive back at Godric's home together and I can't help the nagging worry that's pulling at the back of my mind as I notice my Maker's abnormally aloof and morose behavior. Why is it he closed the bond between us? And why is said bond closed down tightly even now that we've managed to free him from that awful place?

I had thought perhaps there was a possibility he could have been tortured by members of the Fellowship and had tampered down the bond between us in an attempt to save me feeling the mirrored pain, but he looks to be mostly unharmed, except for his obvious malnourished state. Something is obviously very wrong with him and I quickly realize I need to find a way to somehow make this better.

"Godric?" I question softly as the group of us make our way through his house together. My Maker glances up to me and the obvious sorrow he holds is shining within the depths of his emerald orbs. Sookie approaches us then, standing before my Maker and the two of them share a meaningful look before Godric glances up to meet my concerned gaze once more.

"Come my child, we have much to discuss," he says softly, taking hold of my hand as Sookie looks between us with a small frown. I can feel her swirling emotions consisting mostly of compassion and distress, managing only to worry me further as Godric begins pulling me forward. Sookie reaches up to pat my arm softly; looking up to me with a sympathetic smile and I give her a questioning look, still wondering about her wordless exchange with my Maker, before I'm being led away.

"What's going on, Master? Why are you shutting yourself off from me?" I question dismally as he leads me towards his large bed, sitting with a soft sigh before patting the bedding beside him, inviting me to join him. I lower to the bed, reaching out to place my hand upon his knee as he looks up to meet my troubled gaze.

"I have caused you much distress, my child, for this I am truly sorry," he tells me, his voice airy and somehow disconnected as I quickly come to realize this is not the same vampire I've shared centuries of love and companionship with, he's obviously deeply troubled and I want for nothing more than to find a way to ease his current sorrow.

"Open the bond once more, Master," I plead as a deep frown settles upon his face. "Let me share your burden, allow me to help you," I beseech as he lets out a deep sigh before nodding lightly. "Fuck," I whisper, falling to my knees before the bed as the bond is suddenly overflowing with overwhelming depression and utter despair.

I clutch my chest tightly, as the troubling emotions are heavy enough to actually be excruciatingly painful, even in a physical sense. I raise my face to meet Godric's sorrowful gaze once more as a deep frown settles upon my face. This is the pain he's been in for so long now? Carrying enough sorrow to bring him to these depths of physical pain? How is he even still standing? And why has he not said a word to me about this before now?

"This is why I have shut down the bond between us, my child," he explains softly as I nod absently, having to work to rise above the seemingly endless waves of desolation crashing over me. Dearest Odin, it's as if I'm drowning in this endless sea of sorrow that my Maker has apparently been carrying alone for who knows how long now.

"Why, Master? Why have you not reached out for me? Why have you been carrying this alone?" I question as he sighs once more, shrugging his emaciated shoulders dismissively. I would do anything for him, surely he must know this, including helping him to carry this painful affliction.

"It was not your burden to carry, my child. What you are feeling now is the weight of my personal sins, my own past discretions I have incurred over the centuries that weigh so heavily upon me," he explains as realization finally clicks in place. No, it can't be. There's just no fucking way, not that, please be anything else, just not that.

"How is it the Fellowship imprisoned you, Master?" I ask softy, fearing I already know the unpleasant answer to my query.

"I went to them willingly," he states firmly as my heart falls to my stomach. Fuck, fuck, fuck! "I had planned on meeting the sun this coming morning at that place, my child," he informs me as I feel bloody tears welling in my eyes. How could he do this? And how is it he's so callous about coming to such a horrendous decision?

"You meant to leave me," I state, shaking my head in disbelief as a deep frown forms upon my Maker's face.

"It was not you I wished to leave behind, my child," he assures me reaching down to brush his fingertips along my jaw, stroking my skin gently. "It is the love I hold for you that has kept me thriving for as long as I have." Hope flairs within me hearing his endearing words. Maybe there's still a chance for me to change his mind.

"So you'll stay with me?" I ask softly, taking hold of his pallid hand before placing a soft kiss to his cool fingertips as he shakes his head lightly.

"I fear I am done for this world, my child," he says as I shake my head, not willing to accept this. There is no way in hell I would let him willingly meet his end. No fucking way.

"I won't let you meet your end, Master. I can't lose you," I tell him as he gives me a sympathetic smile. "I need you, Godric, I love you," I inform him, rising up upon my knees to come face to face with the vampire who made me, the man who means more to me than any other in this world.

"And I love you, Eric," he assures me as I reach out to cup his pale face, running my thumb over the alabaster flesh of his cheek. I lean forward then, pressing my lips against his own to kiss him softly whilst running one hand through his thick, dark mane. An idea occurs to me then and I can't be certain if it will be enough to change these suicidal thoughts of his, but as I'm given little other choice, I decide it's at least worth a try.

"Come, let me care for you, like in our days of old," I beseech, rising to stand before pulling my distraught Maker towards the bath adjoining his room. If he truly is set on ending his life, I hope this may be enough to remind him what he will be leaving behind, hopefully giving him reason enough to stay. I can only hope the love I have for him is enough to ensure as much.

I reach inside the glass stall, turning on the steaming spray before turning back to face Godric once more. I slowly begin unbuttoning his white tunic, grazing my fingers softly over the exposed skin of his chest before trailing the light material over his arms. I lean down then, pressing a soft kiss to his temple as I tug at the strings holding up his pants and let the material fall to the tiled floor before he's helping me to strip away my own clothing, soon leaving the both of us bared to one another.

I take hold of his hand then, leading him into the steaming shower stall and proceed to fill my palm with shampoo before gently massaging the lathery suds into his dark hair, all the while pushing my love and devotion towards him, desperately hoping this will be enough, that these loving actions may somehow manage to prove to him just how much I love him, how much I need him.

Once I'm satisfied his dark locks are thoroughly cleansed, I lead him under the spray before running my fingers through his soaked hair and allow the heated spray to rinse away the sudsy bubbles. A small frown forms then, feeling no difference in his distressing emotions and I quickly shake away my fears, pushing even more of my love into him as I'm far from willing to give up all hope of keeping him with me.

I then lather my palms with his body wash before running my hands over Godric's too pale and emaciated body, having to choke back my tears seeing him reduced to such a pitiful state. I proceed with my loving devotions, running my soap covered hands over his tattooed chest before proceeding to wash the rest of him, caressing my hands gently over every inch of him before joining him under the spray once more to rinse away the white lathers.

"Let me in, Godric," I breathe against his ear, running my hands over the drenched skin of his back. "Let me help you," I plead, pressing my lips to his own, kissing him softly. Bloody tears are welling within my eyes feeing his yet unchanging malaise and I plunge my fingers into his wetted hair, holding his head firmly in place as I deepen our kiss, letting my lips and tongue communicate to him the depth of my emotions.

"I love you, my child, never doubt this," he says, pulling away to he look up to me with the depth of his depression still weighing heavily in his emerald eyes. "But I am afraid my thoughts on this matter remain unchanged."

"Why? Just tell me why you are so lost, so devoid of joy, Master, and we can work together to bring you above this, to bring you back to yourself once more," I find myself pleading once more, still unwilling to let him end his life.

"The reasons are many, my child," he answers softly. "You have felt for yourself the century's worth of regrets and of loss I carry within me, it is too much. I can carry this no longer. I've taught you all I know as your Maker and have every confidence you will strive even without my presence in your life," he tells me as I shut off the water, shaking my head as my anger begins steadily rising within me.

"You can't do this, Godric, I won't allow you to end your life," I inform him firmly, throwing open the shower door. "I will keep you with me by force if necessary," I assure him, grabbing a towel before working to dry his dampened skin.

"Even if you could, why would you ever be so cruel? Why would you subject me to a life of despair? That is not a life worth living and is not a life I care to endure any longer," he throws back as my jaw falls in disbelief.

"So that's it, you're just giving up, throwing your life away along with everyone in it," I spit back in anger, seeing my Maker completely unfazed by my outburst. He casually begins dressing himself once more and my body is trembling with anger to see his complete indifference concerning this grave matter.

"You must let me go my child, but know that the years spent with you made my two thousand years upon this earth worth living," he tells me, reaching up to brush his cool fingers over my jaw.

"Please, please, Godric, don't do this," I plead, falling to my knees before him, more crimson tears flowing down my face as he shakes his head lightly.

"I told you my opinion on this will remain unchanged," he says, raising his face towards the heavens. "Dawn approaches, I must go now," he says, trailing away as if pulled by some unseen force.

"No!" I cry out, jumping to my feet.

"You will remain here, Eric," he demands as I shake my head vehemently. "As your Maker, I command you," he states firmly, rendering my limbs frozen in place as he turns away, leaving me for what I fear will be the very last time.

"Godric, no! Stop!" I cry out, unable to move from my current spot, no matter how hard I try and fight against the unseen force. I continue my pleading cries, soon falling back to my knees in utter despair as I wait for the inevitable, breaking loss of my Maker's true end.

"Eric?" a soft, familiar questions softly. I raise my blood stained face to meet the concerned gaze of Sookie as she rushes into the bath to drop down before me.

"It's Godric," I tell her as her eyes widen in fear. "Please, Sookie, I need you to stop him, try to reason with him, please," I beg as her head bobs fervently.

"I'll do whatever it takes, Eric," she swears before she disappears from sight, leaving me completely helpless to do anything else but pray to the gods that the fey telepath can somehow manage to convince my Maker to live, to not end his undead life, to not leave me forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So...this chapter is a bit angsty...again...but hang in there! Good things are coming! :)**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 7

SPOV

I race through the now empty house, following the large void belonging to Godric before I'm approaching large, glass doors that lead to the ever lightening backyard. Oh, thank God. I had worried he might take flight and then I'd be totally screwed. I slide open the glass door and glance up to see Godric standing stoically, his serene face raised to the heavens and my heart aches for him.

"Please don't do this, Godric," I say softy, as he turns with a small smile. My head tilts curiously; realizing that smile of his is just so achingly familiar. I have a sudden urge to rush to him, to pull him into my arms and for the life of me; I can't understand how he is affecting me this way.

"Ah, but it is my time, dear one, and I am ready," he says softly, complete assertion lacing his grave words. I find myself approaching him then, my feet trailing over the lawn as if of their own accord, until I'm standing directly beside him.

"It will kill a part of him to lose you, you know," I whisper, reaching out to take firm hold to his cool, alabaster hand. He squeezes my hand gently, letting out a small sigh.

"My Eric has a warrior's heart," he says, glancing down to me with a tender smile. "It was the inner strength he possess that called me to turn him all those centuries ago. He shall persevere." A frown forms on my face to hear his words. I have no doubt just how strong the Viking Sheriff is, but this, I fear, may be the thing to finally break him.

"We could help you, Godric," I offer, squeezing his hand gently, realizing I'm fighting to keep him with both Eric _and_ I at this point. " _I_ would help you; just give us a little more time." He turns to face me then, looking me over curiously before reaching up to touch my face once more. His cool fingertips trail down my cheek, sending a tremor through me as I'm hit with yet another wave of déjà vu.

"You look so much like her," he says, shaking his head lightly as my face pinches in confusion. "And you share her loving nature, but surely my eyes deceive me for you could not possibly be my beloved, Chloe." And there's that name again, the same name he mentioned back at the Fellowship.

"I don't know who this Chloe person is, Godric, but I _do_ feel a strange draw to you," I admit. "Do you feel it as well?" I question as a deep frown settles upon his face.

"I feel nothing but sorrow and centuries worth of guilt," he whispers miserably. "It is time to end this pain. I am ready to go, dear one, I want to burn," he adds softly as hot tears sting my eyes and panic begins welling up within me. He reaches up once more to brush away the first tear as it trails down my cheek, shaking his head with a soft smile.

"Please stay, stay with me, Godric," I plead, not understanding why I feel this urgent need to stay with him, to hold him close.

"A human begging for _my_ life," he says with a light chuckle. "Shedding tears on my behalf; never, in all my years, did I think I would have the privilege of witnessing such a thing," he says as more tears begin streaming down my cheeks. "Back away, dear one," he cautions, dropping my hand to step further away. "At my age this will not take long."

"Please," I plead once more, seeing the sun creeping steadily higher on the horizon.

"Take care of my Eric, dear one," he says with a soft smile before stretching his pale arms out wide. "Perhaps we shall meet again, in another life," he adds just before his pale body alights in a bright, blue flame.

"No," I whisper, dropping down to my knees in defeat as my heart rips to pieces, feeling as if a piece of myself is burning within those hot, blue flames. Within moments, Godric's body is rendered to nothing more than a pile of black ash upon the lawn and I find myself crawling forward, weeping earnestly over his ashen remains.

Why? Why did it have to go this way? If only things could have played out differently. If only there was a way to ease Godric's sorrow, to make him happy again. If only I could ensure Eric had his Maker back with him once more. If only I knew what was causing this strange connection I feel with this man; why his death is literally breaking me in two. I've never grieved this hard, not even with the loss of my Gran. I have no idea why his death is affecting me so and now I fear I will never have my answers.

Eric. Shit, I need to get to Eric. God knows what he'll do feeling the loss of his Maker. I work to brush away my tears as best I can before looking down to the now tear drenched, pile of ash, looking at the only remnants left of Godric with a deep frown.

"What?" I whisper in shock as the damp ashes begin floating into the air above me. I sit memorized, unable to move as I watch the darkened cloud begin to swirl through a completely windless environment. What the hell is going on? The murky particles begin glowing then, suddenly transforming to a beautiful, sparkling glitter before I feel the cloud caressing over my skin, mimicking a lover's touch as it grazes over every inch of my exposed flesh.

I'm left gasping then as the sparkling cloud envelops me fully, the glittery smog soaking into my skin to send a wave of chills through me as ice begins traversing through my every vein, running over my entire body and leaving me gasping for air before the sensation finally settles once more. What in the ever loving hell was that?

I'll figure all this out later, but first, Eric needs me. I jump to my feet before rushing back into Godric's house, racing towards Eric whilst praying he's really as strong as Godric assured me his child is. Please, Eric, don't give up on me now.

EPOV

I'm numb. Lying motionless, sprawled across the cool tile of the bathroom floor as my worst nightmare is realized. He's gone. Godric truly went through with his plans to end his life, to leave me forever. I had foolishly thought between Sookie and I, we might convince him to stay at least a while longer, but I should have known we couldn't change his mind. He was completely resolute in going forward with his plans.

Fucking Odin, this hurts. An aching emptiness is all that's left of Godric's presence within me, a sprawling chasm emanating from my chest that taunts me with its dark emptiness. Why? Why couldn't I save him? Why couldn't he have let me help him carry his heavy burdens?

"What?" I whisper then, raising my blood stained face as my face pinches in confusion. A flair of recognition begins to pulse deep within the dark crevasse left within my chest, a soft glow shining dimly within the consuming darkness. What the fuck is that? I pull myself into a sitting position, my blood stained face creasing in confusion as that familiar flair seems to be drawing closer, glowing ever brighter.

"Eric?" Sookie questions softly, peeking around the frame of the bathroom door as I stare at her in equal mix bewilderment and wonder. No fucking way.

"Sookie?" I question back as she steps before me, dropping down to her knees as a pained sob escapes her.

"I'm so sorry," she cries out. "I tried to save him, Eric, I really did," she assures me through her tears as I reach out absently, running my fingers over her tear streaked face in amazement. How is this possible? It's as though Godric is sitting before me, somehow hidden within the slight form of the blonde telepath. The Maker- Child bond is suddenly buzzing just as strong and clear as ever and I let out a choking sob of my own as I grab onto Sookie, pulling her tightly against my chest.

"But don't you see, Lover? You _did_ do it, you somehow managed to save him," I cry out joyously as she looks up to me in confusion, shaking her head, apparently completely oblivious to the source of my sudden exuberance as I feel my Maker's comforting presence flowing through me once more.

"What?" she asks in puzzlement. "Eric, I was there, I couldn't save him. Godric met the sun," she explains softly as I abruptly rise from the floor, keeping Sookie wrapped tightly in my arms. I carry her into the adjoining bedroom before gently laying her upon the soft bed, looking over her in amazed reverie.

"But he's not fully gone, Lover, for his spirit is alive and well, burning brightly from within you," I explain as her jaw drops in shock. I crawl onto the bed beside her then, my hand reaching out to brush over the silken skin of her arm as I revel in the closeness of my Maker, a feeling I was sure I had lost forever only moments before.

"The ashes," Sookie whispers then as I look to her in confusion. "Godric's ashes," she says excitedly. "I was crying over them, Eric, wishing things could be different and then they lifted into the air," she says, waiving her arms through the air as I listen intently to her words. "The ashes turned into this beautiful, sparkling cloud just before they were absorbed into my skin."

"Truly?" I whisper incredulously as she nods vehemently. "Lover," I cry out, pulling her into my embrace once more. "I don't know how you managed such a thing, but I could never thank you enough for this incredible gift," I inform her, running my hands through her silken tresses as I feel her rising anxiety through the small bond we share.

"But Eric, Godric is gone," she says softly, her cerulean orbs shining with unshed tears. "I watched him die. He burned in the sun, I wasn't able to do anything to save him," she admits as sorrowful tears begin trailing down her delicate face.

"Lover, shh," I comfort softly, rocking her small form in my arms as she clings onto me tightly. "His physical body may very well be gone, but so long as his spirit endures, I refuse to believe he is truly gone," I explain as she turns her tear stained face up to meet my gaze.

"You think there's a chance we can save him still?" she whispers as I feel hope flaring within her.

"Surely more miraculous things have happened," I muse thoughtfully. "Just look at what you were able to accomplish without even trying, Lover; you've kept my Maker's spirit alive and are even now carrying his life force inside you," I explain, gently brushing away her tears as she nods lightly, her determination setting firmly through the bond.

"You're right," she states firmly. "You're absolutely right, Eric. We live in a world full of magic and miracles, my own life is surrounded by as much every single day, surely we can find some way to get him back, to give him another chance at life," she says excitedly as I nod my agreement.

"Thank you," I whisper then, pulling her tighter against me as she lets out a soft, contented sigh. "I'm not sure what would have come of me had I truly lost Godric for good," I admit softly as she runs her small hands over my arms soothingly, wrapping me in her own sweet aura, along with that of my Maker's.

"I'm not sure what I did, or how I managed to do it, but I'd do it again in a heartbeat, Eric," she admits softly, looking up to me with soft adoration shining in her bright blue eyes. "And I'll do whatever it takes to get him back to us once more," she adds as a wide grin spreads over my face.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're finally softening up to me, Lover," I tease as she smirks up at me, shaking her head.

"I think I have been for a while now, actually," she admits with a warm smile, tucking her head into the crook of my neck as we both let out matching sighs. I can't seem to wipe the smile from my face, hearing her endearing admission whilst knowing all hope is not lost to be reunited with my Maker.

"I believe the same is true for me, Lover," I admit, eliciting a small snort of amusement from the blonde telepath. "What?" I question, lifting a brow at her as she looks up to me with a smirk.

"You," she says, shaking her head. "I didn't think you'd ever admit your true feelings," she teases as I smirk down to her, shrugging my shoulders dismissively.

"It may have taken me a while to finally accept what I've undoubtedly been feeling for some time now, but now that I have, you must know, I have no intention of letting you go," I inform her, pulling her tightly to my chest as delighted giggles erupt from the amused fey hybrid.

"And there goes that possessive, vampire streak of yours acting up again," she teases as I find myself joining in her mirth, chuckling lowly. She's certainly not wrong about that.

"That's right, Lover," I admit with a wide grin. "I'm very much a possessive vampire whose sights are set solely upon you; this is something I fear you must learn to accept," I explain, knowing there's no way in hell I'll let her walk away, especially now that she holds my sole connection with the one who made me.

"Oh, I suppose I could give it a try," she teases, before letting out a jaw cracking yawn. I pull the covers up over the two of us then, smiling fondly as the exhausted miracle worker snuggles her heated form against me before letting out a soft sigh.

"I would be truly grateful for such, Lover," I admit softly, placing a soft kiss to her golden head as she nods lightly. "Tomorrow we go back home and start our work to bring Godric back to us once more," I inform her, receiving a small hum of acceptance. "Sleep well, Lover," I whisper against her ear, pulling her tightly into my arms.

"Sleep well, Eric," she breathes against my chest as I finally succumb to the pull of the sun, falling contentedly into my daytime rest.

 **AN: Just to ease your worries, no, Godric is not gone! Sookie saved him, though a bit unconventionally...Trust me, I really do have a plan! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 8

SPOV

A soft hum escapes my lips, feeling the gentle caress of cool fingertips trailing over my face and my eyes flutter open, my mind slowly floating to consciousness once more as I take in Eric's loving gaze. A fond smile pulls at my lips, recalling his endearing words from last night and I can't help but wonder why it is it took me so long to see how sweet this man truly is.

"Hey," I whisper as he smiles at me, meeting my gaze with those bright, sapphire eyes of his.

"Greetings, Lover," he answers, leaning closer to press a soft kiss to my forehead. My brow furrows in confusion then as this all suddenly seems too good to be true.

"Dammit, is this another dream?" I question as Eric chuckles lowly, reaching out to pull me against him tightly. "Tell me, Lover, if it were, what ever would happen next?" he questions, waggling his brows suggestively to bring a snort of amusement from me as I quickly realize I'm truly awake.

"Well, normally you'd be dancing around in a pink, fluffy tutu," I tease as his grin widens.

"And I suppose it was this sort of dream you experienced in my office when you were moaning out my name over and over again?" he teases back, bringing a warming blush to my cheeks as I realize he's won this particular argument.

"Touché," I mumble out begrudgingly as he chuckles a bit harder, making me blush harder still.  
"So, we're heading back home today?" I question once his laughter softens.

"We are," he concedes. "We will need to leave in an hour's time," he informs me before he's rolling off the bed.

"Eric!" I cry out, covering my face to shield my eyes from his completely nude form with both my hands as he breaks into boisterous laughter.

"You were sleeping with me all day like this, Lover, don't tell me it bothers you now," he teases as I let out a sigh, realizing he's right, but as we were caught up in such a serious discussion this morning, I just hadn't noticed, or at the very least, hadn't been bothered by it.

"Just put on some clothes, would you?" I plead before feeling the bed being weighed down beside me. Cool fingertips are trailing over the skin of my arms to send waves of delicious shivers through me then and I can't help the soft sigh that escapes me at the light touch.

"Is this what you truly wish, Lover?" he breathes against my ear as the unrequited lusts I've carried for this man for some time now are steadily welling up within me. "It would seem you're quite enjoying the thought of me nude at the moment," he purrs against my ear before nibbling lightly upon my lobe to bring a hum of appreciation from me.

"Eric," I find myself whispering softly, pleadingly as my hands are gently lowered from my face to reveal Eric's yearning gaze.

"Just tell me no, and I'll stop, Lover," he breathes out, leaning his face closer to mine as my heart is beating wildly out of my chest. I answer him with my mouth, leaning my face closer to press my lips against his own to kiss him softly.

A surprised squeak leaves me then as my floral dress is torn away harshly to leave me clad in only lace panties. Eric growls lowly, raking his hungry gaze over me and my annoyance at my torn garment is quickly forgotten, feeling the heavy weight of that heated stare.

"So fucking beautiful," he murmurs lowly, leaning forward to run the tip of his nose over the line of my jaw, sending delicious shivers through me. "I fear we only have time enough for one round, Lover, but I promise to make it just as pleasurable as possible," he breathes against my ear before he begins trailing soft kisses along the column of my throat.

"Then let's make every minute count, cowboy," I purr in return, glancing down to see Eric smiling against the skin of my chest as that clever mouth of his trails ever closer to the rosy buds of my breasts.

"Consider it done," he replies, his cobalt orbs sparkling deviously as he encloses my breast into the cool wetness of his mouth. A pleasured moan raises from me as he begins lavishing my aching breasts with teasing licks and tantalizing sucks and I weave my fingers through his golden locks, urging him on as he proceeds to bring me pleasure I've only dreamt about until now.

"Oh!" I cry out in surprise as fingers begin trailing over my wetted sex, teasing me with gentle caresses that manage to fan the flames of my scorching desires higher still.

"Fuck," Eric groans out, meeting my half lidded gaze as I feel his long, cool digit slipping inside me. "So fucking tight, Lover," he grits out, leaving me nodding absently as I'm caught up in my own pleasure, appreciating the feel of his skillful fingers as they begin their deep, probing thrusts into my throbbing sex.

"God, Eric, don't stop," I cry out, gripping onto his golden mane as his mouth and fingers are driving me wild. Soon, I feel that familiar, warmth pooling low in my abdomen and as the Viking proceeds to slip a second digit inside my taut channel, bright stars explode over my vision, my spine bowing above the bed in utter ecstasy as my orgasm crashes over me in rolling waves.

"Are you ready for more, Lover?" Eric asks softly, propping his muscular body over my own as I nod fervently, still shuddering slightly and gasping with the aftereffects of my powerful climax. All the incessant teasing of his, on top of the endless erotic dreams I've had of this man have left me craving his touch, thirsting for more as I feel him aligning himself with my dripping sex.

"Fuck," he whispers as I feel his hardened length breaching my virgin sex. My eyes slam shut as the stinging pain radiates through me before cool hands are cupping my face gently. "Open your eyes, Lover," Eric pleads softly. I readily oblige him, peeling open my lids once more as he releases my face to take gentle hold of my hands. He proceeds to place each of my hands on either of his broad shoulders, giving me a soft smile. "Grip on as tightly as you need, alright?"

"Okay," I whisper, digging my fingers into the pale flesh of his shoulder blades as I feel him pushing slowly forward, working inch after inch inside me, stretching me to accommodate what I can only surmise is his very impressive girth. All the while, his penetrating gaze never leaves my own as those cerulean orbs stare straight into my soul.

"Still alright, Lover?" he questions softy, brushing back my hair before pressing his forehead against my own as I let out a shuddering breath, nodding lightly as I feel his hips pressed firmly against my own.

"Yeah, I'm good," I assure him as he smiles brightly before tilting his face to kiss me softly. His hips begin their wicked dance then, rocking against me in a shallow, gentle rhythm and a soft smile pulls at my lips, appreciating just how careful he's being with me as I continue to stare deeply into the drowning, ocean blue pools of his eyes.

Any form of discomfort is quickly melting away as I proceed to wrap my legs tightly around his firm waist. I begin lifting my hips off the bed then, meeting his gyrating hips thrust for sweet thrust as we continue our gentle lovemaking and I gladly lose myself in the pleasurable sensations, relishing in the feel of sharing this intimate closeness with a man I know I'm quickly falling for.

"Almost, almost there," I whisper against his lips, feeling that coiling heat pulling ever tighter low in my abdomen. Eric's thrust are becoming harder, deeper and my fingers dig sharply into his broad, muscled shoulders as my impending release draws steadily closer.

"Sookie," Eric groans out, his hips pounding harder still before I'm left crying out wordlessly, quickly following him over the sweet edge of release. My orgasm washes over me, sending pleasured shivers through my every limb before we're both reduced to boneless, sated masses, our limbs wrapped languidly together over the bed top.

"Thank you," I whisper softly, pressing a soft kiss to his temple after catching my breath once more. Eric lifts his face to give me a bright, magnanimous smile that leaves me melting for him all over again.

"Any time, Lover," he responds with a salacious wink, making me snicker softly. Still the same old Viking. "You were incredible, so much better than even my wildest fantasies," he whispers before rising off the bed. He disappears into the adjoining bathroom, quickly to return with a damp, warm towel and I smile appreciatively as he works to gently wash me. "We'll need to be leaving shortly, Lover," he informs me then, leaning down to press a soft kiss to my lips.

"Alright, it won't take me long to get ready," I assure him, sitting up on the bed and stretching out my sated limbs before searching out my duffle bag.

"Here, Lover," Eric says then, handing over my bag with a smirk. I raise a questioning brow at him, taking it from his clutches before digging through to find something to wear. A small scowl forms as I'm once more confronted with Pam and Amelia's little underwear prank.

"Ugh," I sigh out, digging deeper before finally finding a slightly wrinkled sundress shoved into the bottom of the bag. Never again will I let anyone else pack my bag, ever. I quickly slip the dress on over my head before running my fingers through my slightly snarled hair. Man, I wish I had time for a shower. Oh well, it was so totally worth it.

"My, my," Eric says then bringing my attention back to him. I turn in time to see him lifting up a revealing, black teddy from my open bag with one finger. "Just what kind of excursion were you packing for, Lover?" My face heats watching his brows waggle suggestively before I clutch the material away from him with a sigh.

"In case you forgot, your _child_ was the one who packed my bag," I remind him as he chuckles lowly, shaking his head as I zip up the bag once more, perhaps a tad bit too aggressively.

"Remind me to thank her," he teases, bringing a smirk to my lips despite myself. "Perhaps next time I could even be lucky enough to see you wearing one of these, Lover," he leans down to purr against my ear, bringing a wide grin to my face. Perhaps I owe Pam and Amelia a thank you after all.

"Perhaps," I retort with a smirk as Eric proceeds to lead me from the room. We're quickly on our way to the airport and except for Eric's ever insane, vampire driving, the ride is rather uneventful. As we take our seats on the private plane, I find I'm not nearly as nervous this time around as Eric is careful to keep me held tightly in his comforting embrace.

"I think maybe you're getting over your fear of heights, Lover," Eric says with a wide grin as I smile up to him.

"I suppose I owe you thanks for that as well," I tell him, eliciting low laughter from the Viking before he turns back to me, hitting me with a solemn expression.

"I need you to know I was serious about what I said last night," he informs me. "I hope to make you mine," he informs me as a small frown forms upon my face. "And I already know your opinion on vampires' possessive natures, Lover," he assures me taking hold of my hand and lifting it to brush my fingertips over his lips softly.

"I'm no one's property, Eric," I state firmly as he nods his understanding.

"I do not wish to run your life; I wish only for a part in it, Lover," he says earnestly, quelling my rising irritancy instantly with his endearing words. "I also wish to keep you safe, to ensure you are protected at all times."

"You want to form a bond with me," I state knowingly, having expected this reaction from him as it's engrained in his nature. "I really like you Eric and I'm happy we're giving this a try between us, but I don't know how I feel about binding myself to you permanently," I admit somewhat cautiously, not knowing how he will accept this.

"That is completely understandable, Lover," he assures me as I let out a small sigh of relief. "And as we already formed the first bond as I healed you from the maenad attack, I wish now to proceed with the second bond, if you would permit me."

I pause then, thinking over his surprisingly polite request thoughtfully. I know I have the threat of my fey prince grandfather behind me, but I also know this is nothing more than a ruse. Plus, after the vicious attack of that pesky maenad, I have to admit, I was left feeling rather vulnerable in this crazy world of supernaturals. Perhaps Eric has a valid point and so long as he's willing to put off the final, binding step, I suppose I'd be rather foolish to turn down his gracious offer.

"Alright," I agree as Eric lets out a loud sigh of relief before pressing a soft kiss to the palm of my hand.

"Thank you for this, Lover," he says softly before reaching over to pull me onto his lap. My heart is racing with the intimate contact, which seems silly after what the two of us just shared together, but what can I say? The Viking's got game. Eric bites into his wrist then and proceeds to hold the small wound before my mouth. "Drink until the flow stops," he whispers against my ear as he trails my hair back behind my shoulder, readying my neck for his impending bite.

"Hmm," I hum out, tasting the rich, earthy flavor of Eric's ancient, healing blood as the thick liquid floods my mouth. Eric's tongue runs languidly along my throat then and my pulse races in eager anticipation before his fangs are biting into my flesh.

"Mmm," Eric moans out, gripping my waist tightly, pulling me closer still as he begins drawing from my throat. The feel is simply euphoric and my eyes close in utter bliss as I quickly lose myself to the incredible feel, simply relishing in this rather perfect moment with the ancient vampire warrior.

"God, Eric," I breathe out, working to lap up what's left of his crimson blood from his pale wrists. "That was almost better than the sex," I inform him, feeling his chest rumble against my back with soft laughter.

"You've yet to experience the extent of pleasure I can bring you in the bedroom, Lover," he assures me before lapping up the remnants of blood from my throat, bringing an anticipatory shiver from me. "Speaking of which," he purrs against my throat. "Whose place are we staying at tonight?"

"You mean you're already up for more?" I question, raising a brow at the apparently insatiable vampire as he proceeds to raise his hips, grinding his obvious arousal against my ass with a devious smirk.

"Always," he whispers, that one word filled with dark, sensuous promise. A light buzzing sounds then and Eric lets out an annoyed growl before working to fish his phone from his pocket. I rise from his lap, returning to my own seat to grant him better access and a small frown forms on my face to see his irritable scowl as he stares down at the glowing screen.

"What is it?" I question curiously as he lets out a sigh of defeat.

"I suppose we'll have to postpone tonight's festivities, Lover," he informs me with a small frown. "It would seem my presence is needed at Fangtasia tonight."

"That's alright, Eric," I assure him, squeezing his hand gently. "I was hoping to speak with Amelia tonight about the possibility of finding a spell or potion that might help us to bring Godric back anyhow," I inform him as he nods firmly.

"An excellent idea, Lover," he assures me. "Though, I do wonder if what happened could be explained by your fey heritage," he muses as I shrug. The idea had briefly crossed my mind.

"Maybe," I answer. "But honestly, I've never exhibited any kind of fey abilities before. I suppose it's worth looking into anyways," I ponder aloud as he nods his agreement.

"This gives us a good place to start," he concedes, lifting my hand to press a soft kiss to my knuckles. "Thank you for being willing to aide me in this, Lover."

"I don't think I'm given much choice here, Eric," I retort with a smirk. "You know, since your Maker is apparently living rent free inside me right now," I tease as he chuckles lowly.

"Is it strange that I'm feeling a bit jealous of him right now?" he teases back, making me break out into bubbling laughter.

"Honestly, I think it'd be _more_ strange if you weren't," I answer back, leaving us both laughing together as the pilot announces our imminent landing. Soon enough, we're exiting the plane together and as I glance down to our combined hands, I can't help the fond smile that graces my lips thinking just how different our relationship is after this crazy whirlwind trip to Dallas.

My smile falters just as quickly as it appeared as an image of Godric's beautifully familiar face floats to the forefront of my mind. We need to get him back to us once more. I need to know why I feel such a profound connection with this ancient vampire and although I'm immensely grateful I was somehow able to harbor his soul within me, I know I will do whatever it takes to have him back once more.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 9

EPOV

We pull before Sookie's farmhouse and I glance over to her, wondering once more why the hell it took me so long to see what had apparently been so clear to everyone else for some time now. A small frown forms then, realizing I'll soon lose this close connection I feel with Sookie as well as my Maker once I leave for the bar and I'm not quite sure I'm ready to let go just yet.

"You alright, Eric?" Sookie questions softly, placing her delicate hand on my arm as I nod to her.

"Yeah, walk you to your door?" I ask, watching a bright smile stretch over her beautiful face as she nods her agreement. I reach back to take hold of Sookie's bag, deciding it best to carry her rather miniscule luggage for her.

"Such a gentleman," she teases, bringing a light chuckle from me as I lead her up the steps of her front porch. I can certainly appreciate her sense of humor, finding it to be rather refreshing.

"Of course, Lover," I assure her, pulling her tightly into my embrace before breathing in her intoxicating scent that I could swear holds a tinge of Godric's own comforting scent now.

"Call me tomorrow, Viking?" she questions softly, tracing her fingertips over my back to bring a pleasured purr from me as I nod to her.

"Consider it done, Lover," I tell her, reaching up to cup her face into my hands. A fond smile comes to my lips watching her blue eyes flutter closed in anticipation before I capture her sweet lips with my own.

Sookie hums softly against my lips before reaching up to twine her fingers through the hair at the nape of my neck and what started as a chaste, goodnight kiss suddenly becomes heated between us, our tongues twining against one another as the sweet scent of my fey's arousal wafts up around us.

"No freaking way!" is screeched out excitedly as Sookie pulls from our kiss and we both turn to take in the exuberant face of Pamela's current pet as she beams at the two of us.

"Ames," Sookie chastises softly, a pink blush crawling up her cheeks as Amelia's grin widens. "You're kind of interrupting a private moment here."

"It's alright, Lover," I assure her, tucking a lock of her golden hair behind her ear. "If I stay much longer, it's likely I'll never make it to the bar tonight," I explain as she gives me a coy smile, nodding to me. "Goodnight, Lover, I shall call you tomorrow evening."

"'Night, Eric," she says softly, rising on her tip toes to press a soft kiss to the cleft of my chin, an action that manages to elicit excited squeals from her rather obnoxious roommate. Sookie shakes her head, rolling her eyes at her witch friend before we wave goodbye and I make my way to my car once more.

A smirk comes to my lips hearing the two women argue quietly about adequate privacy protocol and I leave them to their soft bickering as I speed off through the night, apparently needing to attend a meeting of sorts. I briefly wonder if Pam's current pet may truly be able to concoct a spell or potion capable of bringing my Maker back to me and quickly shake off those thoughts realizing this will likely be the first of many attempts to bring Godric back to himself once more.

I make it to my bar, parking the corvette in its rightful parking space before marching through the backdoor, only to run abruptly into my child, whose apparently been waiting on me. Her nostrils flair subtly before a knowing smirk pulls at her crimson stained lips and I smirk back at her, nodding to her probable mental assessment.

"About fucking time," she quips before her features turn stoic. "Your guests are in your office, Master. They refused to leave without speaking to you directly," she informs me as I feel her annoyance laced with just a hint of fear. I raise a questioning brow to her before we're headed back to my office together.

We come to my office door and my fangs shoot down in ire discerning the scents of weres, who apparently have a predilection for using V. Pam nods her agreement with my anger as I fling open the door to be presented with several cloak encased woman, all casually lounging around my office. What the ever loving fuck is this all about?

"Ah, Mr. Northman," sounds one of the cloaked figures, drawing back her cloth hood to reveal a rather plain, smirking face.

"I'm the Northman," I concede, heading to my desk with my child as Pamela sneers openly at the collected group. "And V users are strictly prohibited from these premises," I inform her, leaning back against my desk and crossing my arms across my chest as the homely woman gives me a smug grin.

"Yes, well, we aren't known for playing by the rules, are we ladies?" she questions as the group proceeds to snicker softly. I subtly cringe at the eerie laughter that I swear I can feel tingling along my skin before scowling at the apparent leader.

"I'm in no mood for dealing with V using were bitches so just spit out whatever it is you have to say and get the fuck out of my bar," I challenge as the head were bitch's grin widens.

"My name is Hallow Stonebrook and this, Mr. Northman," she says, waiving her arm over the cloaked figures. "This is my coven. We've come to Bon Temps intent on taking over the local businesses, including your little bar here and if you're smart, you'll agree to the terms we're willing to offer," she informs me as my jaw ticks in irritation.

"If you know anything about me, you know I heal to no one, witches or no," I retort as she shrugs dismissively.

"You're welcome to fight against us, though I must warn you, any such attempt will be most futile," she purrs out confidently. My anger with this woman is steadily building and it takes Pam patting my arm whilst shaking her head subtly to remind me attacking such magic wielding foes could prove quite devastating to a member of our kind.

"State your terms," I demand of the grinning witch who nods approvingly.

"Fifty percent of your bar's profits are all we ask," she informs me as I break out into barking laughter.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me, there's no way in hell I'll agree to such a ridiculous amount," I inform her, shaking my head at the very audacity of her. If I paid them that much, I wouldn't even make my monthly quota to Louisiana's queen and there's no way I want _that_ crazy bitch on my ass.

"Know that if you do not meet our demands, we will not hesitate to make life quite difficult for you, Mr. Northman. It would certainly be a shame if the whole of your liquor supply were to spoil and if your patrons were to succumb to mysterious falls leading to _nasty_ lawsuits against you and your bar," she threatens with a raised brow as my fists clench tightly in ire.

"Bitch," I spit out, earning a delighted cackle from the coven's leader.

"I'll return in one week's time for your answer, Mr. Northman, I certainly do hope you come to realize this is a rather reasonable request," are Hallow's parting words before her and her little cloaked clan of crazies are trailing from my office.

"What the fuck is going on in this fucking town?" I whisper, shaking my head as the last of the coven disappears from sight. "First a goddamn maenad demanding tribute, now these fucking witches demanding payment from me, do I have fucking 'ATM' tattooed across my goddamn forehead?" I grumble out irritably, before plopping down to my desk chair with a defeated sigh.

"Must be something in the swamp water," Pam retorts coolly. "But I swear, if one more fucking thing goes wrong this week, I'm leaving your ass and returning to Paris," she informs me with a smirk.

"Admit it, you'd miss me if you left," I tease as she shrugs whilst pushing her love through the bond. "So tell me, my child, has Castillo made her departure yet?" I question somewhat hesitantly, recalling her vicious attack on my Sookie.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I left the fucking bull for her, didn't I?" she cries out irritably as my head falls back in defeat, not needing any more craziness added to this clusterfuck of a week.

"Just find out, Pam," I demand of her, earning an angry scowl from my child before she's stomping from my office. "Oh, and Pamela," I call out after her, seeing her annoyed face poke back through the doorway. "Before I forget, thank you for bestowing my lover with such thoughtful gifts," I tell her, bringing a wide, knowing grin from my child before she disappears once more.

I sigh once more, hardly believing my run of bad luck these past few days. We've got an insane maenad, who's likely still roaming the surrounding woods causing Odin knows what kind of trouble on top of being left with trying to find a way to bring my Maker back to me once more. Add to that these crazy, magic wielding weres who are trying to run me out of business. Fucking hell, maybe Pam's right, if one more thing happens this week, I very well might talk Sookie into jumping ship with me right along with my child.

SPOV

"Seriously, Ames, rude," I chastise my still giggling roommate as she continues to relentlessly harass me for details about my trip, more specifically the _saucy_ details. Ugh. "I don't ask what goes on between you and Pam," I remind her, lifting a challenging brow at her as a devious grin stretches over her face.

"Oh, I'd gladly tell you," she starts excitedly as I let out a frustrated sigh. "Did I ever tell you about this thing she can do with her tongue?" she teases as I plop down to the living room sofa, rolling my eyes at her. Yeah, really should have seen that one coming.

"Oh, and the little underwear prank? So not funny," I add, eliciting delighted giggling from my witchy bestie as she collapses beside me on the couch, plopping her head onto my lap and looking up to me with a wide grin.

"But it worked, didn't it?" she teases and my lips lift to a small smirk despite myself, recalling I didn't need the help at all. I just shrug to her before a frown pulls at my lips, recalling we have some serious business yet to discuss tonight. "What's wrong, Sook?" Amelia questions, apparently noticing my sudden change in mood.

"Well, I kinda need your help with something," I start hesitantly, not sure how on earth to explain what happened in that backyard in Dallas. "Do you know anything about souls, or more specifically, how to transfer them into their rightful bodies?"

"Just what the fuck were you all doing in Dallas? Raising freaking _zombies_?" she asks disbelievingly as I let out a loud sigh, plopping my head against the back of the couch. God, how am I supposed to explain this? I guess the truth, no matter how insane it might sound, is likely my best option.

"Alright, so we went to Dallas to save Eric's Maker, Godric, from the Fellowship of the Church," I start as she nods knowingly. "So I was able to free him, but turns out, he…well, he _wanted_ to be there, Ames. He was ready to die," I admit softly as an image of Godric's serene face floats to the forefront of my mind.

"Oh my, God," Amelia whispers, shaking her head in disbelief. "So what did you guys do?" she asks softly, her eyes shining in concern.

"We tried to stop him, Ames, we really did, but," I start as my eyes are welling up with tears. "But it was too late, he met the sun yesterday morning, Ames, and I watched the whole thing. God, it was just awful," I recall tearfully as my friend pulls me into her embrace, letting me cry against her shoulder.

"Baby girl, if Godric met the sun, there's no helping him. He's gone now," she whispers as I shake my head fervently, brushing away my tears as I meet her startled face.

"No, that's just it, he should be gone, but for whatever reason, I somehow managed to, I don't know, like, absorb his essence, his sprit, soul, whatever, but it's inside me now, Ames. I'm carrying around his life force and Eric confirmed as much, saying he can feel him through me," I explain as her jaw drops in shock.

"Holy shit," she whispers, looking me over in puzzlement, as if searching for some sign of this extra carry on I've managed to attain.

"So do you have anything, or know of some kind of spell or something that could bring him back?" I question eagerly as her face sets in deep concentration before she shrugs to me.

"I'm not really sure, I mean, I try and stay out of the whole soul… _business_ ," she says cautiously as I tilt my head in puzzlement. "It entails some pretty dark magic, Sook, I don't need _that_ kind of karma coming back to bite me on the ass," she says with a small frown as I drop my head to my hands in defeat.

"Shit," I whisper, wondering where to go from here, because I'm far from finished. I told Eric we would Godric back and I meant it.

"I could ask around," Amelia offers as I look up to see her sympathetic smile. "We're right next to the Supernatural capital of the world, Sook, someone is bound to know something," she encourages as I nod to her, a grateful smile pulling at my lips.

"Yeah, you're right," I tell her, reaching out to pull her into a tight hug.

"We'll figure this out, I promise," she whispers and I know without a doubt she'll be just as diligent in this as Eric and I. "What the fuck?" she cries out then as a loud booming sounds from just outside the house. We both jump up from the sofa and I automatically march to the hallway closet to pull out my shotgun, figuring it's better to be safe than sorry.

"I thought you had wards up on this place," I tell Amelia as she nods firmly.

"Hell yes I do," she assures me. "I just strengthened them too." My heart is racing then as thoughts of clawed maenads are dancing in my head and the two of us proceed to the front door cautiously before we're glancing out over the dimly lit lawn.

"I don't see anything," I whisper, double checking for shells before I carefully push open the front door, glancing all around as I lift the large gun to my shoulder, intent on filling any unlucky intruders full of silver buck shot. I motion for Amelia to stay back before I creep down the porch steps, looking out for whatever could have caused such a loud racket this late at night.

"It's probably just coons," Amelia whispers through the screen door as I trail to the side of the house, hoping she's right even as I'm unwilling to assume as much. I've ran into many a coon in my day and none have ever made sounds even close to what we just heard.

"What the-," I whisper, seeing all our trash cans scattered over the side yard, looking as if a mini bomb went off at the side of the house. "Who's there?" I call out, feeling very much like the heroine in some cheesy horror flick.

When I receive no answer in return, I begin kicking through the strewn trash, wondering what the hell I'm apt to find before my breath catches in my throat. No fucking way. I drop down to my knees, seeing a motionless body sprawled out among the debris and know instantly who it is as I'd be able to recognize those distinctive tattoos anywhere.

"Godric?" I whisper, reaching out towards the motionless, silent body as an icy chill runs down my spine. Why isn't he moving? And how the hell is he here? I finally place my hand upon his cool back and am left gasping for breath as a rushing wave washes over me, alighting my every nerve ending. The sensation finally settles and my head falls forward as I'm left gulping down huge lungfuls of cool, night air whilst trying to figure out just what the hell is going on around here.

"Chloe?" is whispered softly then and I whip my head towards the previously motionless vampire to meet Godric's very alive, very ecstatic face as he breaks out into joyous laughter just before jumping into my arms. I have to drop the shotgun and can't help the snicker that leaves me as Godric proceeds to squeeze me into a breath stealing hug, rubbing his face over every inch of exposed skin as he proceeds to scent me deeply.

"Godric, are you alright?" I question, reaching up to cup his grinning face as he nods vehemently.

"What the ever loving fuck is going on out here?" Amelia questions, staring down to the two of us in shock as Godric's fangs shoot down and he proceeds to hiss viciously at my roommate. Amelia jumps back, her eyes bulging from her head as I take firm hold of Godric's arm.

"Godric! No! She's my friend, it's okay!" I assure him as he continues to glare at Amelia, a low growling sounding from his throat as Amelia looks to me in shock.

"That's Eric's Maker?" she questions disbelievingly as Godric proceeds to wrap his limbs around me tightly, apparently having no intention of letting me go anywhere anytime soon.

"Yeah, it's him," I assure her, looking to the vampire who certainly looks like Godric, though he's so caked in dirt, mud and what I quickly realize must be dried blood, I wouldn't know it were it not for his telling tattoos.

"Well how the hell is he here?" Amelia questions, staring down at Godric somewhat nervously as I shrug to her.

"Hell if I know, but I suppose we won't need to search for that spell anymore," I joke as she nods lightly, a small frown on her face before I look to Godric's elated, mud and blood covered face.

"It's good to have you back," I whisper, feeling that same comforting familiarity washing over me in his presence. I don't know why he's here and I still have no idea why I feel so connected to him, but now that he's returned, I'm sure all my questions will be answered soon enough.

 **AN: Yay! Goddy is back! Somehow...lol! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: We finally get some answers this chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoy! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 10

SPOV

"Come on Godric, let's get you inside," I tell him as he loosens his vice like grip. "You need a bath and I think we'd better call Eric to let him know you're back," I inform him as he helps me stand once more. I pick up my shotgun and the three of us trail inside the house together.

"What the fuck!?" Amelia cries out as Godric releases my hand just before hurtling through the house at vamp speed. "What the hell, Sook, is he always like this?" she questions as we're left watching Godric dart from room to room, looking over everything with a burning curiosity that I swear I can feel. Weird.

"Um, no," I answer hesitantly, looking on as Godric stands before the darkened television screen, tilting his head at his reflection as his curiosities and exhilaration are growing steadily higher. Why is it he seems to be so confused by everyday appliances? And how is it I can feel what he feels? "This is really weird Ames," I say then, watching as Godric darts into the kitchen. "We really need to call Eric."

"Yeah, alright," she says as we shuffle towards the kitchen to use the house phone, but once we step through the threshold, we're both stopped dead in our tracks, our jaws dropping in shock at the sight before us.

"Godric! What the hell!?" I cry out, staring in disbelief as he continues throwing every ounce of food from the fridge, leaving a splattered mess over the walls and floors. He turns to me then, tilting his head curiously.

"Are you upset, my Chloe?" he questions, dropping the carton of milk carelessly before stepping before me to pull me into a breath stealing hug. My previous annoyance is quickly erased and a soft, contented sigh escapes me as I feel a wave of utter serenity wash over me within the vampire's comforting embrace. Wow.

"Um, no, I'm not upset with you," I answer honestly as Amelia snorts, rolling her eyes at me as she points to the huge mess of our kitchen. "I know you didn't mean it," I assure him, hitting Amelia with an annoyed glare. "But I think maybe we should get you a bath now, alright?" I suggest as a huge grin spreads over the exuberant vampire's face.

"Yes, my love, I would very much enjoy this," he assures me as I glance back up to my frowning roommate.

"Ames, I'm gonna get a bath started for Godric, could you make the call to Fangtasia and I'll be right back down to help you clean up this mess," I assure her as she lets out a loud sigh before nodding to me. "Come on, Godric," I tell him, taking hold of his hand to lead him up to the bathroom.

I glance down to our combined hands, my face pinching in puzzlement, pondering once more why his touch is so comforting and is also apparently able to ease any form of unease from me. His mirrored feelings of contentment that are flowing steadily through me, inform me my touch is just as soothing to him, which makes me question once more just how the hell I'm able to feel his emotions like this. We're not bonded, but from what I know of vampire bonds, this is quite a similar phenomenon the two of us apparently share. So very, very strange.

"My Chloe, I am so very pleased to have you with me once more," Godric says as we step into the bath together. My heart pinches to hear his endearing words and to feel the utter certainty laced within them. But why is it he's still calling me this name? Could it be he doesn't remember me?

"Godric, my name is Sookie, remember?" I question as he shakes his head fervently.

"No," he states firmly. "You are my Chloe, my beloved," he insists as I let out a sigh, deciding it best to just go with his assertion for now. Eric will help us figure all this out when he gets here. I start the water in the tub then before leaning down to pull a towel from beneath the sink and am left gasping in surprise when I turn to face Godric once more.

"Godric!" I cry out, throwing my hand over my face, covering my eyes. "You're naked!" I exclaim as delighted laughter sounds from the highly amused and wholly nude vampire. God, this makes twice in one night I've been confronted with a very nude, very male vampire, ugh, like Maker, like child, I suppose.

Loud sloshing sounds then and I peek through my fingers to see Godric merrily splashing in the filling tub and can't help the amused giggle that erupts from me witnessing his playful enjoyment. This new Godric is certainly worlds different from the morose vampire I met back at the Fellowship and I'm not so sure this is necessarily a bad thing.

"Come, my love! The water is most refreshing," he cries excitedly, waving his arms for me to join him. I just shake my head at him before leaning down to shut off the water in the now filled tub.

"I think you can handle a bath just fine by yourself," I inform him, before feeling his disappointment flowing through me. I glance over to see a deep frown beset upon his previously joyful face and instantly regret my words, wanting to do whatever it takes to make him smile once more.

"You are upset with me," he whispers miserably as I kneel down beside the tub, shaking my head as I reach out to cup his face gently.

"No, Godric, I'm not upset, alright? I just, well, I'm not sure we know each other well enough to bathe together," I try to explain as he looks to be in shock.

"But we always bathe one another, my love," he informs me. "Why is it you do not remember? Could it be you have you forgotten me? Do you no longer love me in this strange place?" he questions as I'm left completely befuddled by his words. Surely he's just confusing me for this Chloe woman, but he seems most insistent that I must be her.

"Why do you think I'm Chloe, Godric? How are you so sure it's me?" I question curiously, determined to get to the bottom of this as Godric lifts his dripping hand from the water to lace our fingers together. He holds our combined hands before my face as a fond smile lights up his emerald orbs, making them shine in adoration.

" _Mo anam chara_ ," he whispers, pulling our combined hands to his mouth to brush his lips lightly across my knuckles.

"What? What does that _mean_?" I question excitedly, knowing this must finally be the answer, the thing that will finally make all this craziness add up.

"Two halves joined as one," he says reverently. "You complete me as I complete you, my love. Do you not feel it?" he questions as I nod lightly.

"I think so," I answer hesitantly, not sure if I truly understand what it is he's trying to tell me. "It's as if I can feel your emotions running through me and your touch is, well, comforting, soothing even, does that make sense?"

"You _do_ feel it!" he cries out, wrapping his arms tightly around me before pulling me into the tub with him.

"Godric!" I cry out in surprise as he laughs joyously, pulling me tighter against him in the heated water. I just can't find it in me to be upset with him hearing his laughter and feeling his utter enjoyment flooding through me and am soon joining him in his laughter as the two of us proceed to splash one another with bathwater playfully, losing ourselves in the utter joy of the moment.

EPOV

"Sookie!?" I call out, rushing to her front door, not sure whether I can believe the insane message her roommate left for me at Fangtasia. Said roommate rushes to the door, broom in hand and I lift a brow at her, unable to enter as she lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Come on in, join the party," she sighs out; as I rush forward, hurdling past the startled witch to follow the Maker-child bond to come to…a bathroom? I fling the door open and am left staring in disbelief at the scene before me.

"Master?" I question disbelievingly as Godric looks to me with a bright, shining smile, his overwhelming joy rolling steadily between us to bring a jubilant cry from me as I rush forward to pull him into my embrace.

"Eric! I knew you would come," he says, wrapping his arms around me tightly as I look over to Sookie, seeing her delighted grin and noticing her drenched dress as she sits in the filled tub with my wholly bare Maker. Just what the hell have these two been up to? No matter, there are more important matters at hand.

"How?" I question her as she shrugs.

"I have absolutely no idea," she informs me as I stare at her in shock. "Ames and I were talking about finding a spell or something to bring him back when we heard a crashing sound in the side yard and when we went to investigate, there he was," she explains as I turn to Godric once more, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Godric," I whisper, running my fingers over the side of his face as my eyes are welling with bloody tears. "It's really you, you're truly back," I muse aloud, still in a state of shock as I begin exploring the bond between us, my brow pinching in confusion.

"What is it, my child?" he questions as I try and make sense of what I'm feeling through the bond we share. I have not felt this amount of joy from my Maker in centuries and it's truly remarkable to feel this abrupt shift in his emotion. But then I sense his connection to Sookie, which feels almost as though the two of them are fully bonded, though this is different somehow. What _is_ this strong pull between them?

"You seem different, Master," I answer, looking to Sookie to see a small frown on her face. "You noticed it as well," I state as she nods lightly. "And the connection between you, was that there before?" I ask curiously, realizing I was unable to feel this strange attachment between them in Dallas.

"Uh, there was definitely a connection, though I don't remember it feeling this strongly before," she muses. "And he seems different," she says, looking to Godric with a fond smile before taking hold of his hand. "He seems happier, Eric."

"With you, my love? Always," he answers softly, pressing a soft kiss to Sookie's knuckles. I shake my head, not sure what to think of this strange connection between the two of them, or what it may mean. But more importantly, I can't help wondering how he's here now? And how can this dramatic shift in his emotions be explained?

"Besides this connection between you, have you noticed anything else different about Godric?" I question Sookie curiously as she leans back against Godric's chest, seeming to be soothed by Godric's closeness as she nods her head against him.

"Yeah, that's why we called you," she says, tilting her head thoughtfully. "I think he might be from a different time or something. He seemed really confused about modern appliances, that, and his clothing seems a bit… _odd_ ," she adds, pointing to a pair of crude leathers lying upon the wetted, tiled floor. "Could he have traveled through time? Is that sort of thing even possible?" she questions as I'm left shrugging feeling completely bewildered by this entire situation.

"If you'd asked me that same question before tonight, I'd have thought it nothing but utter nonsense, but honestly, now, I'd be willing to believe just about anything," I answer honestly, my head swirling with this newfound information.

"This place _is_ quite strange," Godric muses thoughtfully. "Though I think I could learn to like it, so long as my Chloe is by my side," he adds, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Sookie's temple. I lift a questioning brow at her and she sighs, shrugging to me once more.

"He seems to think I'm this Chloe person," she informs me. "He called me that back in Dallas as well, telling me I reminded him of his beloved. Who is she, Eric?" she questions as I'm once more left with no answers, only more questions to add to the ever growing pile.

"I have no idea," I answer honestly, looking to Godric in question. "You never mentioned a Chloe to me, who is she to you?"

" _Mo anam chara_ ," he states matter of factly as my jaw drops in shock. No fucking way. I've heard this term before, though I had thought it nothing more than ancient, Gaelic folklore.

" _Anam chara_?" I question incredulously, pointing to Sookie as my Maker nods firmly, leaving me looking to Sookie in utter amazement. Well, fuck me; I suppose this at least explains the strong connection I feel between the two of them.

"He said that phrase before," Sookie says, tilting her head in puzzlement. "What does it mean, Eric?"

"Soulmates, Lover," I inform her as her eyes widen in surprise. "Godric and you are soulmates, two halves of a perfect whole," I explain, recalling what little I know of such connections as she turns her shocked gaze up to meet my Maker's, looking up to him in soft wonderment.

"So that's how I was able to save him and why he returned to me?" she questions softly as I'm left shrugging once more, wishing I knew more about any of this.

"It would appear so, it would certainly explain how you were able to harbor his soul, though I would have to investigate further to know for sure," I answer, wondering just where I may be able to find the answers we seek. "I'm not certain if this could explain Godric's apparent change in behavior or how he came to arrive here, but at least it's a place to start looking."

"Wait," says Sookie, her face scrunching in puzzlement. "Even if Godric and I are soulmates, which, until now, I thought was only some kind of myth or something; that still doesn't explain who this Chloe person is," she muses, looking back and forth between Godric and I quizzically.

"I would have to assume _you_ are Chloe, Lover, or at least you _were_ in a past life, a life you apparently shared with Godric," I explain, realizing there's no way Godric could misinterpret such a profound bond, if it actually exists, and as he seems utterly certain Sookie is truly his soulmate, then this _must_ be true.

"So we're talking about what? Like reincarnation or something?" she questions disbelievingly as I shrug dismissively.

"It is a common belief of Godric's people, that one is reincarnated after death. Is it really so hard to believe, Lover? As even now you're cuddled in a tub with a vampire who met the sun yesterday morning?" I challenge with a small smirk as she shakes her head, a small frown forming on her lips.

"Do not fret, my love, I am here for you," Godric assures her, running his hands over her arms to instantly soothe her. Their joining is simply incredible, stronger than a fully bonded pair, stronger even than my _own_ connection to my Maker.

"I suppose you're right," she concedes, looking up to Godric. Her previous worries are all but vanished now as she begins giggling delightedly. "The water's already turning cold and you're still filthy, mister," she chides playfully, ruffling his dirt coated hair to elicit a low chuckle from my Maker.

I sit back then, watching as Sookie works to clean a filth covered Godric, the two laughing merrily as they enjoy the closeness of one another and a small frown pulls at my lips as I had truly thought getting Godric back would bring an end to all my worries, but now, well, I'm not quite sure _what_ to think.

Sookie and Godric share a profound and unprecedented connection with one another, the likes of which I've never felt before and I can't help wondering where I fit in this equation, if I do at all. I mean, it would not be uncommon for my Maker and I to share a lover between us as we have been known to do often times in the past, but would he truly be willing to share his literal other half? And how would Sookie feel about this?

On top of that, there's a nagging pull at the back of my mind insisting something's not quite right about Godric's miraculous return. He mentioned this place was strange to him and I can't help wondering if there's some truth to Sookie's time traveling theory, at least in some sense. There are just too many questions and not nearly enough answers.

I let out a loud sigh, realizing this is only the beginning as the three of us apparently have our work cut out for us in coming up with answers. But isn't that just the apparent fucking anthem for this rather hellish week?

 **AN: Whew! Lots going on! Hope you're following everything so far...more answers coming very soon! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So glad to know so many of you are enjoying this story so far! Thank you so much for all your continued support! :)**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 11

GPOV

"I hope this is okay," my Chloe, who insists on me calling her Sookie, says, lifting an armful of blankets towards Eric and I in the cool, subterranean room of this strange dwelling. With the dawn's impending approach she insisted we stay in this place for our rest and as it is adequately sheltered from the sun, I find it to be most appropriate.

"Of course, thank you, Lover," Eric tells her as the two of us work to lay the blankets over the floor, preparing the spot aptly.

"Alright, then, sleep well, you two," she says, before turning from us, apparently intent on leaving us, an action which sends icy panic through me as I rush forward, pulling her tightly against my chest whilst shaking my head fervently.

"No, my love, you shall remain with us," I insist as she gives me a questioning look. "I will not be separated from you, never again," I state firmly as she and my child look both to me curiously, their combined puzzlement rolling over me. This is becoming immensely frustrating, them not understanding me in this peculiar place.

"Um, okay," she concedes softly, giving me a kind smile that improves my mood instantly. I will ensure her safety at all times, letting nothing come between the two of us ever again. I lead my love to the makeshift pallet then, pulling her down into my embrace among the many blankets with a soft sigh.

"I have missed this so greatly, my love," I whisper against her heated skin, bloody tears welling in my eyes as overwhelming gratitude washes over me, feeling ever appreciative to have _mo anam chara_ with me again. I am finally complete, made whole once more with my precious love held tightly in my embrace.

"Godric, it's okay," she whispers, turning in my arms to face me. "I'm not going anywhere, alright?" she assures me, running her delicate fingers through my hair to elicit contented purring from me as I nod to her.

"Thank you, by beloved," I whisper softly, running my hands over her face to bring a bright smile from her as her sapphire eyes shine bright with adoration. I feel my child's unease then and look up to see him gazing down upon the two of us with a small frown.

"What is it, my child? You're emotions are most concerning this night," I inform him as he shakes his head, looking back and forth between the two of us with apparent longing. "Join us, Eric," I insist as his brows rise in surprise.

"I do not wish to intrude, Master," he explains rather nervously as a knowing smile crosses my face. I thought this may be the source of his earlier anxieties and it appears I was correct in my assessment.

"What's wrong, Eric?" Sookie asks then, reaching out to place her hand on my child's knee in a comforting gesture.

"It would seem my child feels he is unwelcome," I explain to her as she looks to Eric in shock. "I feel the bond you both share as well as your mutual affections," I inform them, feeling my child's anxieties rise with my words to bring a low chuckle from me. "I have never withheld anything from you, my child, and do not plan on starting now, so long as my beloved is in agreement," I enlighten him before looking to Sookie for her approval.

"Eric, I told you I wanted to make this work between us," she tells him with a soft smile. "And as I'm already so tightly connected to you both, it seems silly to fight against this," she adds as a huge grin stretches over my child's face.

"Truly? You both agree to this?" he questions. We both nod to him before we're being pulled into his grateful embrace. "Thank you, both of you," he whispers bringing soft giggles from my love as she grins up at him.

"You silly, Viking," she says, shaking her head at him to bring soft laughter from Eric before he leans down to kiss her softly. A fond smile comes to my face, feeling their shared regards and joy and I nod to my child, approving of this rather impeccable arrangement between the three of us.

"Come, my child, join us in our rest," I beseech, looking on as he stretches his towering form along Sookie's back, giving me a grateful smile as he proceeds to wrap us both into his long arms.

"Master, I'm not sure how you're here with us, but I shall work tirelessly to find the answers we seek," he assures me as I nod to him, a small frown forming on my face as I have no idea how I came to be in this odd location that is filled with such bizarre accoutrements.

"I would most appreciate this, my child, and would very much like to know all I can about this place," I advise him as he nods grimly, both his and Sookie's resolve setting firmly through our shared bonds.

"We'll do whatever it takes, Godric, I promise," my love assures me, bringing a smile to my face before I lean down to press a soft kiss to her temple.

"Of this, I have no doubt, my love, though being reunited with you once more is more than I could ever ask for," I insist as she nods lightly, her affections flowing steadily through me as she presses her slight form tighter against me, nuzzling her face against my chest with a soft sigh. "Rest well, my child," I say then, cupping the back of his head to bring his face closer before kissing him tenderly.

"Rest well, Master," he replies, his cobalt eyes shining with the depths of his affections as we both wrap my beloved between us snuggly. I envelope myself in the comforting aura and familiar scent of my Sookie and for the first time in a long while, I am pulled to my rest with a contented smile.

SPOV

 _"_ _My sweetest Chloe, your love makes surely makes me the richest man in all the world," is whispered against my ear in a foreign tongue that I am somehow able to understand by a very familiar voice and I turn to see Godric's soft smile as he runs a small, crude comb through my flowing, waist length hair._

 _"_ _And the love you hold for me surely makes me the luckiest woman, my dearest Godric," I find myself saying in the same language, the strange words flowing from me effortlessly in a seemingly automated response. What is going on? How can I speak this language and how the hell did I get here?_

 _The sun is shining brightly above us, making me apprehend quickly this must be a dream of sorts before Godric pulls me against his chest and I feel his steady, beating heart thrumming soundly against me. Wait, his heart…Godric is human?_

 _I gaze around us then, realizing we're not only both fully alive and wholly human, but are apparently in another time as well. There are crude, round huts looking to be made of stone and wood with thatched roofs and I then venture to guess I must be somehow entrenched in Godric's memories of his past, human life._

 _I then look down to our clothing, noticing we're both dressed in what appear to be hand sewn tunics in matching shades of blues and run my fingers over the rough fabric, amazed by just how real this all is, more tangible than any dream I've ever experienced, including the dreams I've had of Eric after our first bonding. It all feels somehow familiar as well, like I've seen this all before, like I should know this place. How very strange._

 _This is all completely surreal. How am I here with him in this way? It must be the connection between us, what Eric referred to as being soulmates that is allowing me to share this with him. And he called me Chloe once more I realize, glancing down to the smooth surface of the nearby river curiously, my breath catching in my throat as I see my own face staring back at me. So, Eric must have been right, I truly am Chloe, or at least I was._

 _"_ _Chloe!" is called out then as I turn to see a group of small children rushing towards us, their small arms filled with an assortment of wildflowers. I find myself laughing along with them as they pile the collection to my lap and am once more left in amazement as my hands begin automatically working to weave the plant stems together to form an intricate, flowered crown for the ecstatic crowd._

 _"_ _You are becoming quite good at this, my love," Godric assures me, pressing a soft kiss to my temple as the gathered children chime in with their excited agreement. Godric then proceeds to groom my flowing locks once more, running the rudimentary comb through my much longer, golden strands to make them shine brightly in the sun's rays and I let out a contented sigh, deciding to just enjoy this rather pleasurable, albeit astonishing moment with him._

 _"_ _There," I say, placing the finished circlet upon the nearest child's fiery red hair. "Now, remember to share, children," I insist before they're rushing off together, trailing giggling laughter behind them. "It won't last five minutes of their enthusiasm," I remark to Godric, bringing low chuckling from my apparent soulmate as he nods his agreement._

 _"_ _It never does," he concedes before wrapping his arms around me tightly and running his calloused hands over my abdomen. "One day soon we shall start a family of our own, my love," he informs me dreamily, pressing a soft kiss to my throat._

 _"_ _Is that so?" I question playfully as he laughs merrily, wrapping his arms around me tightly once more._

 _"_ _I intend on filling your womb with countless young, my Chloe, all just as loving and beautiful as their mother," he insists as I find myself laughing gaily._

 _"_ _And I suppose they shall be as courageous and valiant as their warrior father?" I question as he nods firmly. "And just as handsome as well?" I add, bringing a wide smile from him as he nods once more._

 _"_ _But of course," he states rather smugly, puffing out his tattooed chest to make me snicker lightly. "In fact, I believe now may be the perfect time to start building this illustrious family, my beloved," he breathes against my ear, trailing his hand over my thigh teasingly to ignite my lusts for him._

 _"_ _Godric," I breathe out throatily, feeling his rising lusts flowing through me to raise my own. Godric scoops me up into his warm embrace then and I wrap my arms around his neck tightly as he proceeds to carry me into one of the nearby dwellings._

 _"_ _My beloved, mo anam chara," Godric whispers reverently, laying me gently upon a fur covered pallet. "I yearn for you," he breathes against my lips, covering me with his heated form before his lips capture my own, kissing me with an aching hunger I can feel welling up between us._

 _"_ _Then take me, my love, quell this burning need," I whisper back, bringing a wholly masculine grin to Godric's face as his jade orbs shine in eager anticipation._

 _"_ _I'd surely be damned if I were to leave you wanting, my beloved," he answers back lowly as he begins trailing my tunic up over my head, leaving me wholly exposed to his hungry, emerald gaze. "The gods surely bless me with your impeccable beauty, my fairest Chloe," he assures me before his mouth begins trailing heated kisses over my flushed skin._

 _"_ _Godric," my love's name graces my lips, whispered like a prayer to the heavens as my fingers find purchase within his thick, dark locks. "Yes," I cry out then, feeling my lover's scorching mouth enveloping my throbbing sex before he's granting me with his familiarly skillful, loving devotions that manage to heighten my desires to soaring heights._

 _I glance down to meet his heated gaze from his perch betwixt my thighs and our combined, ardent lusts are enough to leave me arching my back whilst rocking my hips wantonly to help him bring me ever closer to sweet release._

 _"_ _Godric!" is ripped from my throat, my head falling back as stars cloud my vision feeling my climax roaring through me to leave me a heaving, sweating mass upon the soft pile of furs._

 _"_ _Is my beloved ready for her male now?" Godric rises up to breathe against the flushed skin of my throat and I'm only able to nod in response, as I feel his crown aligning with my dripping sex. Low cursing sounds from him as he works to press steadily forward, stretching me wide to accommodate his ample girth._

 _"_ _My Godric, my dearest love," I find the reverent words falling from my lips as my gaze is met with intense, jade orbs that shine beautifully in the soft light of the dwelling's hearth. Godric smiles fondly before leaning down to press his lips against my own, kissing me gently, albeit thoroughly as his hips begin their gentle rocking against me._

 _My legs wrap tightly around my lover's firm waist as we continue our gentle lovemaking and I hold him close, feeling our hearts beating in perfect unison and soon lose myself in this perfect moment with my one, true love, the man who completes my very soul, who I know instinctively makes my life worth living._

 _"_ _Chloe, gods, my Chloe," Godric breathes against my throat, pressing soft kisses to my glistening skin as I feel that familiar, heat pooling low in my abdomen. His thrusts are becoming harder, deeper and my own hips are rising to meet his, keeping up with his ever demanding, unrelenting rhythm until we're both left crying out in unison, hitting our pleasured peaks in harmony._

 _"_ _My Godric, I love you," I admit, pressing a soft kiss to his glistening temple as he lets out a soft contented sigh. He reaches up to lace our fingers together, bringing our combined hands to his lips to brush his soft lips across my knuckles and its then that I notice the subtle, glowing light emanating from our joined flesh. I lower my gaze to see the same, soft glow is lighting from each point our skin meets along the length of our bodies and am left in total wonderment. Simply incredible._

 _"_ _I love you, mo anam chara," he replies softly, his hypnotizing emerald pools shining bright as he holds me close, surrounding me in the soft, glowing light of our perfect union. Here in his strong arms, I am utterly content, feeling wholly complete and know without a doubt, there's no place else I'd rather be._


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: We finally get some answers this chapter! :)**

 **Enjoy! Happy Reading!**

Chapter 12

SPOV

"Holy shit," I whisper, my eyelids popping open after my unbelievably, vivid dream of Godric and I. I glace over to said vampire then, running my knuckles along the pale line of his jaw with a fond smile as I recall the events of the previous night's dream. Is it possible that really happened between us, that it was a memory of our past, shared life?

If so, it would seem Eric's assertion that I am indeed Chloe would be correct and apparently in my previous life as Chloe, I was Godric's lover in his human life. Wow, this all seems so farfetched, but after all the three of us have been through already; I'd be willing to believe this as truth, no matter _how_ crazy it may seem.

I turn to Eric then, recalling his wariness of last night as a small frown forms upon my face. Did he truly think we would shun him? That I would reject him after all the two of us have been through together? The connection between Godric and I is admittedly, quite profound, and I have to assume he had thought we would be unwilling to interrupt such a connection with another's presence, but I really hope we were able to quell any such fears of his for good as I am most unwilling to let him slip away from me now.

I'm then left having to wiggle wildly between the two of them, giggling as I work to pry their heavy, deadened limbs from my body before I'm finally able to rise to my feet. I then look down upon the both of them with a fond smile. My soulmate and his vampire child; what a strange and rather unlikely predicament the three of us have found ourselves in.

I make my way to the cellar stairs then, intent on finding a way to bring Godric to himself once more as well as figuring out why it is he seems so befuddled by the modern age. I make it to the top of the stairs before a longing itch is running through me as my flesh begs to be reunited with my other half once more. Wow. It would seem this connection is even stronger than I thought it was.

"There you are!" Amelia exclaims, making me jump in shock as she hits me with an annoyed glare, pointing an accusing finger at me. "Thanks for all your help in cleaning up your insane, vampire boyfriend's mess last night!" she accuses harshly, leaving me flinching with guilt.

"Ames, I'm _so_ sorry," I tell her earnestly. "I really meant to help you, I _did_ ," I insist as she frowns at me. "But so much has happened since then," I tell her, shaking my head as a loud sigh escapes me. "I'm in over my head here, Ames," I admit as her frown lessens and concern is shining in her chocolate brown eyes.

"What happened? Did you find out what's wrong with Eric's Maker?" she questions eagerly, apparently having already forgotten her previous ire completely. "It's like that one, horror movie, isn't it? You know, the one where they come back, but they're not the same…," she muses theatrically as I roll my eyes at her.

"Oh, my God, Ames," I sigh out. "This is nothing like, 'Pet Cemetery', okay?" I assure her, bringing a small pout from my drama queen roommate. "But what do you know about soulmates?" I question as her eyes widen in surprise.

"You mean, like, actual, honest to God, _soulmates_?" she questions disbelievingly as I nod to her.

"Hey, I was skeptical about this too," I inform her. "But, Ames, the connection between Godric and I is like nothing I've ever even _heard_ of before," I explain, shaking my head lightly as my skin is still tingling with a need to reunite with my soul's counterpart. "I even had some sort of dream, or vision, or… _something_ last night about Godric and a past life we apparently shared in his human life."

"Reincarnation," she whispers softly, her brows rising to her hairline as I nod gravely, confirming her assessment.

"Apparently, yes," I assure her as she nods, running her hand through her chestnut locks thoughtfully. "Godric refers to our connection as… _anam chara_ ," I inform her as she nods lightly, recognition shining in her dark eyes.

"Well," she says, trailing over to her desk to pull out a huge, ancient looking book. I wander over curiously, watching as she opens the dusty tomb, kicking a cloud of dust into the air. "I can tell you every culture on Earth has its own superstitions and fairytales about soulmates, but they're _so_ much more than that in reality," she assures me as I'm left nodding my agreement, somewhat surprised at her apparent knowledge of such a thing, then again, she _is_ rather magically inclined.

"No shit," I whisper with an eye roll as her head tilts curiously, her probing gaze studying me closely before turning her attention back to her dusty volume once more.

"Of course," she whispers then, shaking her head as she gazes over the worn pages, her eyes squinted in concentration. "Ah, here we are," she says, pointing to one of the many entries before scanning the words closely. "It all makes sense, well, it really _doesn't_ , which is what makes it all _make_ so much sense," she mumbles as I'm left looking to her in complete bafflement.

"What the ever loving _hell_ are you babbling on about?" I question, crossing my arms over my chest as she plops down to her desk chair with a loud sigh.

" _Anam chara_ ," she states, matter of factly. "What some scholars insist is how ancient Gaul's referred to a kind of mentor-scholar relationship, but what is largely argued to denote a more romantic, spiritual type of relationship between two destined souls," she explains as I find myself listening intently, hanging on her every word. "They compare such a connection to clay, claiming the bound souls begin their journey together as one, solid mass that slowly becomes broken apart over time to release two, separate souls. Those souls then proceed onto two, separate journeys that will inevitably seek to rejoin one another, to once more create a perfect match."

"Interesting….," I answer, thinking all this over. "So, Godric and I would most certainly fit the second description," I muse, earning a firm nod from my witchy roommate. "But what about this makes sense _without_ making any sense?" I ask as she shakes her head at me, a small smirk pulling at her lips.

"In such a connection, all laws of time and space are totally and completely unrestricted," she informs me, leaving my jaw dropping in shock as she nods once more. "That's right," she confirms. "The connection between you is literally held to no known rules of nature. Basically, anything and everything could, and likely _will_ , happen in order to ensure the two of you are together, that you'll complete one another fully," she informs me as I plop down to her desk in wonderment.

Our connection is bound by no known laws of nature? What kind of nonsense is _that_? What could it possibly _mean_? I suppose I could interpret this to mean time is not a factor and if _this_ is true, Godric could very well have arrived here from a totally different time, or hell, a whole different plane of existence, really. And if anything could happen to ensure we're together, I suppose my reincarnated self was bound to run into him again in this life as well. Wow, this is all so…well, it's _crazy_ is what it is.

"Ames, that's, like… _insane_ ," I whisper, as she chuckles, shrugging her shoulders dismissively.

"You wanted answers, and cryptic as this may be, it certainly seems to explain how he's been returned to this plane of existence once more as well as explaining how your reincarnated self was bound to cross paths with him again," she muses as I have to nod my agreement. A small frown forms then, wondering if we'll even be _able_ to restore Godric to himself once more.

"But Godric," I start hesitantly. "I told him I'd work to bring him back to himself, Ames. Assuming this is all true, most likely he's come from another time, meaning he's unable to remember me or likely much of his old life," I explain as she tilts her head at me once more, a curious glint shining in her chocolate orbs.

"You're most likely right about that," she concedes. "But didn't you tell me you wished for him to be returned to you? You know, after you watched him meet the sun?" she questions as I nod slowly, wondering where on earth she's going with this.

"Yeah…," I start as a wide grin comes to her face. "What?" I question somewhat irritably, finding myself understandably overwhelmed by all of this.

"I may not be able to do anything to change the connection between you, not that you'd want that anyways, but a _wish_ ," she says with a smirk. "I can certainly do something about a wish, though, it would help if you could recall exactly what you wished for…," she adds as I pause, thinking over her query as a small frown forms, recalling that heartbreaking morning in Dallas.

"Um, well, I was pretty distraught at the time, but I know I wished there was a way to make him happy somehow and for Eric to have his Maker back," I muse thoughtfully. "Oh, and that I could figure out what the connection between us meant," I inform her as she nods firmly.

"It would seem what happened with Godric was not so much a fate encounter then, but was instead, a likely byproduct of rather vague wishing. 'Be careful what you wish for', is more than just a clever saying you know," she informs me solemnly as a deep frown settles on my face.

"So, you're saying this is all _my_ fault?" I accuse as she reaches out to pat my hand comfortingly. That's so unfair, I mean, it's not like I knew any of this would happen, how _could_ I?

"I know you didn't do it on purpose, Sook," she assures me with a sympathetic smile. "But when dealing with profound magic, such as the connection that ties two souls together, one must be exceptionally careful about such things and wishes…well, wishes can be powerful, _powerful_ things," she explains as I nod my acceptance of this. She _is_ the magic expert, after all, knowing more about all this than even Eric, which is surprising in and of itself, considering the Viking's age and world knowledge.

"Is there a way to fix this then?" I question nervously, hating that _I'm_ the cause of Godric's current distress.

"Of course," she informs me merrily, before looking over her many potions and spell casting supplies with a small frown. "Though it looks as if I'm due for a trip to Moonlight Emporium for supplies first, but once I get the spell all set, it'll be up to _you_ to edit your wish and _this time_ , you have to be sure to be _specific_ with your intents. Wishing is all about the intent behind it, you'd do well to remember that," she insists as I nod firmly, before pulling her into a tight hug, a wave of relief washing over me.

"Thank you so much, Ames," I tell her, feeling much better now, able to understand this shared connection at least a bit better as well as knowing I can still help Godric with the mess I unintentionally caused for him.

"Sure thing, though, next time loverboy goes loco on the kitchen, you're on your _own_ with the cleanup," she teases, before we're both left giggling together.

"Hey, ladies," is called out then, making Amelia and I both jolt in surprise before we turn to see a familiar, smiling face gazing through the screen door at the two of us. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Alcide Herveaux questions hesitantly as I jump to my feet, shaking my head vehemently.

"No, no, not at all, come on in," I insist, opening up the door to one of my many, regular customers. He flashes us a friendly smile before I lead him over to my own desk and as he takes a seat before me, I notice his slight anxieties for the first time.

"Um, so, the uh, Lupa challenges are coming up this week," he reminds me as I nod, a knowing smile coming to my face. Alcide has only just taken over the spot of Alpha for the local, Shreveport werewolf pack and as such, is now required to find his proper Lupa, his female counterpart, who will help him lead the pack and who will also be destined to become his wife in his human life.

"I know, I'm looking forward to listening in during the contest," I inform him as he nods somewhat hesitantly, concern shining in his emerald eyes. "A bit nervous about finally settling down?" I question my friend teasingly as he lets out a small sigh, shrugging lightly at me.

"Not really, I mean, I'm ready to find my mate, to start a family of my own," he insists, rubbing his sweaty palms over his thighs in a nervous gesture. "I'm just, well, I was kind of wondering if you wouldn't mind coming to a little pre-challenge cookout over at my place tomorrow night. I thought maybe you could listen in and get a better idea as to the competitor's intentions before the matches begin," he explains as I nod my understanding.

"Of course, Alcide," I assure him, bringing a loud sigh of relief from the local, Alpha werewolf. "I'd love to help you out and this could be a really good way to know who's really in this for the right reasons," I assure him as he nods once more, a genuine smile stretching over his tanned face.

"Thank you, Sookie, I'll feel so much better getting your input," he assures me as I rise from the desk to approach the werewolf who I consider to be a good friend as well as a loyal client.

"Don't worry, Alcide, we'll find your Mrs. Right, I promise," I assure him, pulling him into a tight hug as he chuckles lowly.

"I certainly hope you're right about that," he responds with a wide grin, his bright, green eyes shining in anticipation. "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" he questions as I nod my agreement. "Excellent, be at my place at sundown," he informs me, before heading to the door once more, sending the both of us a goodbye wave.

"He's such a sweet guy," Amelia chimes in with a grin as his red pickup is backing down the drive. "Let's just hope 'Debbie Downer' doesn't show up to rain on his parade," she adds with a frown as I'm left nodding my agreement.

"No shit," I respond with an eye roll. "He deserves so much better than his crazy ex."

"Well," she sighs out then, stretching out her limbs. "I'm off to pick up supplies for that spell, you gonna be here when I get back?" she questions as I gaze over at the cellar stairs thoughtfully.

"As much fun as it is sleeping on the cellar floor, I'd rather not make a habit of it," I inform her with a smirk, eliciting laughter from my witchy friend. "More than likely the three of us will be heading to Eric's tonight," I inform her, assuming said vampire will be agreeable to this idea.

"So, the three of you, huh?" she questions, shooting me a smirk as she throws her purse over her shoulder. "Could make for some pretty wild times there, Sook," she adds with a salacious wink, leaving me rolling my eyes at her. Typical Ames.

"I think we've had our fair share of 'wild times' for the time being," I retort back, earning a firm nod from Amelia before she hugs me tightly. "Thanks for all your help, I really couldn't ask for a better friend," I assure her.

"Think nothing of it," she responds with another wink before trailing out the front door with a goodbye wave. I gaze out the window then, watching her car disappear from sight as my mind is whirling with what I've managed to discover today.

Apparently, soulmates are very much a real thing, consisting of some sort of insane connection that literally bends to no laws of nature, and evidently, Godric is my other half, my perfect match that I'm destined to be with no matter the odds set against us. I mean, if death isn't enough to separate the two of us, what possibly could?

I frown then, recalling Amelia's explanation of my rather ill-fated wish and know I have to explain to the guys what I did, albeit unknowingly. Ugh, I really hate knowing this is entirely my own fault and can't even begin to understand just how frustrating and difficult this all must be for poor Godric. I only hope Amelia is able to ready this spell soon so we can finally have him back to his rightful self once more.

 **AN: Whew! Lots of info in this one! Hope it all makes sense...but if not, feel free to ask me anything, I'd be happy to answer any questions! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 13

EPOV

Godric, Sookie and I land at my house together and I'm anxious to hear what it is Sookie's roommate was able to discover about this connection she shares with my Maker as well as finding out how he was returned to us once more. We trail inside together and I can feel the fey hybrid's unease rising steadily higher the further we trek inside.

"Lover, what is it?" I question, seeing a small frown form over her delicate face.

"My beloved, do not fret, whatever ails you, we will surely find a way to overcome," Godric chimes in, pulling her into his embrace as the three of us settle on the couch of my living room together. Sookie gives Godric a fond smile and I can feel her apprehension melting away under his touch. Their linking is simply incredible.

"Well, Amelia was able to enlighten me about the whole _anam chara_ thing," she starts, squeezing Godric's hand whilst bringing a smile to my face.

"But this is very good news, Lover," I insist, wrapping my arm around her waist as she nods her agreement.

"It is," she concedes, looking to Godric curiously. "Basically, she informed me, the two of us are truly a perfect match, completing one another fully. Also, our connection is evidently bound by no known laws of time or space meaning we will always find a way back to one another, no matter the odds set against us," she explains as I stare at the two of them in wonderment, letting this profound revelation sink in.

"So, Godric truly could be from another time, like you thought?" I question softly, looking to the serene face of my Maker as she nods.

"We think so, at least that would explain why you don't remember me and why you find modern amenities so strange," she tells Godric, who shrugs dismissively, flashing a warm smile to his other half.

"As I told you, my love, I can get used to this odd place so long as you are with me, but I _do_ wish to become acclimated with this new way of life," he muses thoughtfully as Sookie tilts her golden head curiously.

"I saw your home, the place you came from…in your human life," she tells him as my brow furrows in confusion. "Last night, I dreamt that I was Chloe once more. The two of us were lovers then, weren't we?" she asks as Godric nods his head. My jaw drops in shock as my Maker leans down to press a soft kiss to her temple. No fucking way.

"Yes, my love, we were to be wed, until…," he starts as a deep frown settles upon his face. "No, that matters not, you are back with me once more and I will ensure nothing separates you from me ever again," he insists as Sookie and I share a concerned gaze, both wondering what it is that has managed to trouble Godric so greatly as his anxieties are flowing steadily between us.

"So, you are truly Chloe, reincarnated?" I question then, giving my Maker time to process his thoughts as he tucks his face against Sookie's neck for comfort. She nods to me, confirming my earlier theory whilst running her fingers through Godric's hair soothingly. "And did Amelia know a way we can help Godric become accustomed to this plane of existence?" I question, hoping to bring my Maker back to himself, though, preferably, this time without the century's worth of guilt weighing so heavily upon him.

"Yeah, Amelia thinks she can help with that, Godric, that we can gain back your memories once more," she informs him before she's nibbling her bottom lip nervously. "I guess I'm actually the one to blame for your sudden appearance on this plane though," she admits as I look to her in shock.

"But how? How did he come to be here?" I question eagerly as we both look to her in question.

"I wished for it," she admits softly. "I wished to have you back and that you would be happy," she tells Godric, her fingers now fidgeting nervously on her lap. "But I guess I wasn't specific enough with my intents and that's the reason why you ended up here the way you did," she whispers as her bright blue eyes shine with unshed tears. "I'm so sorry, to both of you," she says then, looking back and forth between us. "I didn't mean it and I _swear_ I'm gonna fix this," she insists as we pull her tightly between us, holding her close as wet tears begin trailing down her cheeks.

"Shh, Lover, it's alright," I assure her, pushing comfort to her through the bond. "You managed to bring Godric back to us; I couldn't possibly thank you enough for ensuring this miracle. Besides, given your shared connection, you were apt to be reunited in one way or another," I inform her as she sniffles lightly, raising her tear stained face to give me a weak smile.

"My love, Eric is right," Godric chimes in as she turns towards him. "You did nothing wrong; _how_ I have managed to come back to you matters not," he assures her, running his pale fingers through her silken locks as she nods lightly before we're both working to brush away her tears.

"So, you're not mad at me?" she whispers looking back and forth between us nervously to bring matching chuckles from the both of us as I share a knowing grin with my Maker.

"Feel for yourself, Lover," I breathe against her ear. "Do you sense anger from either of us?"

"Um, no," she admits, a soft, pink blush crawling up her golden cheeks as she detects our combined arousal flowing steadily between us. "That's definitely not _anger_ I'm feeling," she concedes, clearing her throat loudly as her face lowers bashfully.

"My love, it is not like you to respond so coyly," Godric whispers, running his hand over her exposed thigh, an action that manages to ignite our lover's lusts between us. "Could it be you do not share our enthusiasm for this joining?"

"I, well," she starts shyly, nibbling her bottom lip anxiously. "I want this, I'm just, well, I'm a little nervous," she admits as I nod, knowing she was but a virgin only two nights prior.

"You're feeling overwhelmed by the thought of the three of us together, am I right, Lover?" I question as recognition shines in my Makers eyes and Sookie nods. The two of us pull her tighter between us then, both intent on quashing her fears.

"My love, we will take things slow," Godric assures her. "Surely you know we would ensure your comfort in all things, including our lovemaking," he adds as Sookie nods fervently.

"Oh, yes, I know that," she concedes. "I trust you, both of you," she informs us with a warm smile. "I was just feeling a bit…overwhelmed, but I really want to make this work between the three of us," she explains, taking both our hands into her grasp as she smiles brightly up to us.

"Then come, my beloved," Godric replies, standing from the couch before eagerly scooping Sookie into his arms. "I yearn to be united with you once more," he adds, reminding me once more of the close connection they share, that they were lovers in Godric's human life.

I proceed to lead the two of them to the subterranean level of the house, a small frown forming on my face as I can't help but feel like an outsider beside the two, destined souls. Fuck. I push those feelings down as best I can, leading the two of them into my bedroom and decide to let my rising lusts push my concerns aside for the time being.

"Eric," Sookie says softly as Godric places her upon the large bed. "I was thinking, if we're going through with this, well, I thought maybe we could maybe form the final bond? That is if it's okay with you," she suggests as my elation wells within me.

"Truly, Lover? You'd be alright with this?" I ask eagerly, earning a firm nod from Sookie as she grins up to me. Godric and I proceed to peel away our clothing then and a small smirk forms on my lips watching Sookie's hungry gaze raking over the two of us. It seems her earlier discomfort is all but forgotten now. Excellent.

"This is a tremendous idea, my love," Godric concedes as he two of us begin crawling across the bed towards Sookie together. "My Sookie," Godric whispers softly as the two of us rid our lover of her light dress to leave her clad in a very familiar, black teddy. She smirks up at me as a knowing grin stretches over my face.

"Lover," I lean down to breathe against her ear, eliciting an anticipatory shiver from her. "You're driving me wild," I inform her, running my fingertips teasingly over the silken cloth whilst feeling her lusts spiking between us.

"Thought you might like that," she responds with a saucy wink, bringing a low chuckle from me as I settle myself behind her, pulling her warm back flush against my chest whilst Godric situates himself betwixt her luscious thighs.

"Gods, my Sookie, how I've missed this," Godric groans out, running his nose teasingly over the skin of her inner thighs as the sweet scent of her arousal begins wafting up delectably around us.

"Mmm," Sookie moans as my Maker proceeds with his sensual devotions upon our lover's sex. Sookie's head falls back against my shoulder and as her gracious hips begin grinding deliciously against my throbbing erection, I reach forward, pulling dark silk aside before cupping each of her gracious breasts into my palms.

"Eric, Godric," she moans throatily as I run my thumbs lightly over her rosy buds, feeling her peaks harden under my gentle touch. I meet Godric's heated, emerald gaze and he shoots me a wink as the two of us continue our dual attentions upon our lover's eager body, driving her ever closer to her peak.

"That's it, Lover, come for us," I encourage, pressing wet kisses along her throat and shoulders whilst gently kneading her gracious mounds in my hands. Soon enough, she's crying out wordlessly, a pleasured tremor running through her slight form as she finds her release between us.

"My love, I ache for you," Godric informs her, propping himself above her gasping form as a wide grin stretches over her face. "Will my beloved grant me the precious gift of her sweet devotions?"

"Yes," she whispers, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm ready for more," she assures us as Godric works to align himself with her wetted sex. "Oh, God," she moans out, her eyes closing in pure bliss as my Maker delves himself deeper before finally sheathing himself inside her fully. Godric stills then, looking up to meet my longing gaze and a knowing smile pulls at his lips.

"Join us, my child," he beseeches, patting the bed beside them. I willingly oblige, propping Sookie upon the fluffy pillows before positioning myself beside them. Godric reaches out, taking firm hold of my hardened arousal and Sookie follows suit, joining hands with my Maker as she looks up to me with a heated gaze.

"Fuck," I'm left gasping softly as their combined hands begin pumping over me, soon finding a steady rhythm that matches the cadence of their lovemaking. I lean down then, reaching out to twine my fingers through Sookie's cascading locks as I cup the nape of her neck gently.

"Eric," she sighs against my mouth before I capture her lips into a breath stealing kiss whilst pushing the extent of my devotions to her. I soon lose myself in this erotic dance between us, rocking my hips as they continue their dual devotions upon me to drive me ever closer to the edge. Soon, our matching rhythm is becoming faster, more fervent and Sookie pulls gasping from our deep kiss, meeting my intense gaze before glancing to Godric.

"Bite me, please," she beseeches of us breathily, looking between us with clear yearning shining in her sapphire eyes. I nod to her before piercing my wrist with descended fangs and proceed to bring the crimson wound to her reddened lips. Godric and I then to lower our faces to either side of our lover's flushed throat and I can't help the low groan unleashed against her heated flesh as she begins pulling gently at my wrist. Fucking incredible.

Glistening fangs pierce golden flesh just before bright stars explode over my vision as the taste of Sookie's intoxicating blood flooding my mouth pushes me over the edge, causing me to spill my cool seed over my lovers' palms as my climax thrums through me.

Matching cries ring out soon after and I'm left languidly licking crimson beads from my lover's throat as I begin slowly floating back down from the peak of ecstasy. A soft, contented sigh escapes me as the three of us are left sprawled atop one another on the bed and as I peel my eyes open, my brow furrows in complete bewilderment.

"What the fuck?" I whisper, seeing the soft, combined glow emanating from the three of us at every point flesh meets flesh. "What is this?" I question in equal parts amazement and confusion as I run my hand over Sookie's arm, watching our flesh radiating a soft, extraordinary light. Light laughter sounds from my two lovers and I glance up to meet their matching, amused faces as they, too, are trailing their fingers over our combined, glowing flesh.

"This always happens after our lovemaking," Godric informs me matter of factly before reaching out to run his pale hand over the flesh of my abdomen gently, eliciting more of the intriguing light between us.

"But why am _I_ glowing, Master?" I question, earning bright smiles from the both of them.

"Surely this is a sign, my child," Godric informs me. "The universe's way of indicating our mutual fates are connected to one another," he explains as I'm left grinning widely before pulling the two of them into my arms.

"Nothing could make me happier, my loves," I assure them, holding the two people I hold above all others into my tight embrace. I was so worried this connection between them would alienate me, leaving me an outcast that would surely be pushed aside after a time, but now, well, now it seems the fates have deemed the three of us destined to one another and I know now my own presence is just as significant in this relationship as this perfectly matched pair.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 14

SPOV

I wake between my vampires and my hands are automatically trailing over their pale, cool arms, a fond smile crossed over my face as I remember last night's joining. I never thought I'd fall head over heels for any man, let alone two, but I can honestly say I wouldn't change a thing between us.

Mine and Eric's relationship developed naturally enough, but Godric is a whole different story. Logically, I know I've only known him for a couple days, but given this profound connection between the two of us, this just feels right, like it's meant to be and I suppose in a way, it really is. I can't help wondering what our shared lives might have been like in my previously incarnated body and I'm really hoping Godric will be able to enlighten me to more, only having seen glimpses in my dreams.

I sit up then, looking to the bedside clock to realize I'm soon due at Alcide's for the pre-challenge cookout. Damn vamp hours, ugh, I used to be a morning person. Oh, well, guess I might as well get used to it. I have to squirm between the heavy bodies of my lover before I'm able to crawl from the large bed. I scoop up my overnight bag and slip into the adjoined bath to ready myself for the evening.

I step inside Eric's massive shower and let out a soft sigh as the heated water washes over me, washing away the dirt of the previous day. As I wash, I ponder over Amelia's spell and wonder when I may hear back from her. God, I really hope she has something ready for us soon. The guys may not be upset with me about my little magical mishap, but I still feel awful knowing I'm the one to blame for Godric's current, memory-less state.

I step from the shower and am soon dressed and readied for the night before my face pinches in puzzlement. What the hell? I feel an icy panic running through me just before the bathroom door flies open beside me.

"My beloved," Godric sighs out, stepping up to pull me into his comforting embrace. "Your missing presence upon my rising troubled me greatly," he admits against the skin of my throat as I shake my head at him. Overprotective vampire.

"I was right here, Godric, I just had to get ready for work," I explain, feeling yet another spike of panic run through me as my soulmate shakes his head vehemently, apparently not liking the sound of this at all.

"You wish to leave my side?" he questions as Eric enters the room, looking between the two of us in concern.

"Godric, I have to work," I explain, looking to the Viking for help as Godric's anxiety is rising ever higher. If I thought it possible to bring him along, I likely would, but given the tense relations between weres and vamps, I couldn't risk taking him with me, at least not in his current state. "I promise to make this as quick as possible and I'll return here just as soon as I can," I assure him as he continues to shake his head, completely undeterred.

"Master," Eric says softly, reaching out to place his hand upon Godric's shoulder. "Our lover is quite adept and given the strong bonds we both share with her, we will sense directly if she comes into any form of danger," he explains as Godric looks to me, worry shining in his emerald eyes.

"I'll be alright, Godric, I promise," I assure him before he lets out a defeated sigh, nodding lightly.

"Be cautious, my love, and return to us promptly," Godric beseeches, pulling me into yet another tight embrace that seems to ease his worries marginally. I wrap my arms around him, meeting Eric's anxious gaze as he eyes his Maker warily.

"I'll ask Pam to open the bar tonight, Lover," he informs me and I have to agree with his plan as having Godric in such an environment could prove problematic. "I had her drop off your car for you last night so you can return to us when you are finished."

"Thanks, Eric," I tell him, approaching to hug him tightly before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"Who is Pam?" Godric questions curiously, making my heart pinch in pain. Damn, we really need to get him back to himself. I feel Eric's own concern and he nods to me, apparently agreeing with my inner musings before I leave the two of them to their discussion.

On my way to the car, my flesh is already tingling, begging to be reunited with my counterpart and I pull out my cell, dialing up my witchy bestie in hopes of keeping me somewhat distracted from my inner yearnings before starting the drive to Shreveport.

"Yo, Sook," she answers promptly as I pull the car from the drive.

"Hey, Ames, I was just wondering how that spell was coming along," I inform her, hoping we won't be kept waiting too long.

"Uh, yeah, I picked up all the stuff and got it made up already. I was actually planning on swinging by in the morning to drop it off for ya," she informs me as I let out a sigh of relief. Thank God. "But, while I've got you on the phone, I thought I should let you know a pretty nasty coven has shown up in town. Apparently, they're, like crazy powerful, using V to enhance their magics and they've got the local witches pretty spooked," she says as my brows rise in shock.

"That doesn't sound good at all. Isn't there some way to run them off, like with a spell or something?" I question, hearing her sigh loudly through the speaker.

"If I could convince the others to join up with me and fight, sure, but these bitches have the locals just about pissing themselves, threatening their livelihoods and worse if they don't align with them. They're not fucking around, Sook," she explains as an icy chill runs through me.

"Ames, you're not gonna try anything alone are you?" I question nervously as she chokes out a laugh.

"I'm not _that_ dense, but we really do need to come up with a way to run these bitches out of town," she answers and I feel at least somewhat better knowing she won't be running off, halfcocked, against what sounds like a pretty intimidating coven.

"Yeah, I'll talk with Eric tonight to see what we can come up with and you and I can discuss it more when you swing by the house tomorrow," I inform her, wondering how Eric will take this bit of news, especially given his Maker's current state.

"Alright, sounds perfect, good luck tonight, and tell that hunky werewolf I said hi," she says before the line goes dead, bringing a snort of amusement from me as I pull before Alcide's house. Wow, this place is packed with numerous vehicles lining the streets and it takes me a minute to find a spot before I begin heading towards the backyard, following the delicious smell of barbeque.

"Hey, Sookie!" the Alfa calls out, waving a set of tongs in the air as he stands before the smoking grill.

"Hey, Alcide," I greet, walking up to meet him. He puts his arm around my shoulder before leaning down to my ear.

"All the competitors are here tonight, so if you wouldn't mind just taking a peek, I'd feel better knowing their thoughts in a casual situation like this," he whispers softly as I nod my understanding. I lower my shields then, carefully picking out what I can detect are female, were minds and am left frowning as I cross my arms across my chest.

"You are _not_ thinking about letting Debbie compete," I hiss out as he hits me with green, puppy dog eyes.

"She's clean now, Sookie, she swears it this time and I just couldn't tell her she was out of the competition," he explains as I let out a loud sigh, shaking my head at him. Some men, they just never learn. This bitch has run his heart through a freaking wood chipper, cheating on him, using drugs and all together treating him like absolute shit. He deserves so much better than that.

"Sookie," is spit out then and I turn to face the aforementioned devil herself, Debbie freaking Pelt, ugh. "I didn't realize _you_ would be here tonight," she adds, curling her lip distastefully as I force a fake smile whilst biting back the word vomit sitting at the tip of my tongue. God, this bitch really has it in for me and I've literally done nothing to deserve her ire.

"Debbie, what a pleasant surprise," I lie through my teeth, through my forced smile. "Alcide was just telling me you'll be joining the fights tomorrow night," I throw out, picking through her thoughts to see just what she's up to, because I don't believe for even one second she's in this for anyone but herself.

"Alcide, I really don't see why you insist on her being at all our meetings," she purrs, rubbing herself against the Alpha provocatively. "I mean, it's not as if she's _pack_ ," she spits out, hitting me with a hard glare. I just roll my eyes at her, having heard this little spiel of hers many times before.

"Debbie, you know Sookie's input is vital to the running of this pack," he explains softly, showing the rude were way too much kindness as per usual. "She's proved this time and time again."

"Yeah, well, once _I'm_ Lupa, I'm putting an end to this little 'arrangement' between the two of you," she sneers before marching off, looking back with a parting scowl. She seems so sure there's something going on between Alcide and I and for the life of me, I can't understand why, we're just friends and will never be anything more.

"Sorry, Sookie, I really do appreciate all you do for the pack," Alcide insists, giving me a kind smile as he begins loading up a platter with a pile of ribs. "But could you tell if she's really off the V?" he questions softly as I shrug to him, letting out a sigh of defeat.

"For now, yeah," I assure him as he nods firmly. "But you should know, I also caught from her the only reason she's even competing in this thing is to ensure you don't end up with anyone else, Alcide. Her motivations are completely selfish and you _know_ it," I challenge, knowing exactly what he's thinking as he hits me with a wary gaze.

"She held my heart for a long time, Sookie," he sighs out. "It's hard to put a damper on a love like that," he explains softly as my heart aches for my friend.

"I know, Alcide," I tell him, placing my hand upon his broad shoulder, following along as he carries the tray to the packed line of picnic tables. "I just don't want to see you get hurt again. After all, that's why you asked me here tonight, right?" I remind him as he nods firmly, placing the steaming meat upon the crowded table before pulling me into a tight hug.

"You're a good friend, Sookie. Thanks for looking out for me," he tells me as I catch Debbie's murderous gaze across the way. Oh, shit. I pull from our hug, giving my friend a small smile as my heart beats rapidly, watching the irate were fix her hard glare upon me.

"I'll, uh, just listen in during dinner then," I inform him before turning away to find an open spot among the rowdy crowd, trying to put just as much distance between me and Alcide's crazy ex as possible.

I soon find a spot and smile at the surrounding, familiar faces before the lot of us are working to pile up our plates; all the while I'm keeping careful attention to the surrounding female's thoughts that are unsurprisingly fixated on tomorrow night's challenges.

By the end of the meal, I'm convinced Alcide should just stay single the rest of his life, having heard nothing but selfish, arrogant thoughts from the surrounding weres. That, or they're just fixated on getting him in bed, which, yeah, he's a great looking guy, but that's shouldn't be your sole motivation in looking for a life mate. Ugh.

"Oh, hey, you must be Sookie," sounds behind me then as I turn to take in the kind, smiling face of what must be a new, female pack member. "I'm Maria-Star, the pack speaks pretty highly of you," she greets, holding out her lightly tanned hand to me.

"Sookie Stackhouse, pack consultant," I introduce, standing to join her before shaking her hand. I begin probing through her thoughts and a knowing smile stretches over my face. Bingo. "It's very nice to meet you, Maria-Star, I'm looking forward to watching you compete tomorrow night," I inform her as she glances over at Alcide, a slight blush crawling up her tanned cheeks before her curly, dark hair falls before her face coyly.

"You really think I have a chance?" she questions softly as I nod to her, feeling so much better about this whole ordeal after meeting this sweet woman.

"I really do," I tell her. "I'll be rooting for you, Maria-Star, the pack could really use a Lupa like you," I inform her as a wide grin stretches over her face, her dark eyes sparkling in the soft light of the yard torches.

"Thanks, Sookie, I'll see you tomorrow then?" she questions as I nod firmly before Alcide is joining us. He raises a questioning brow at me and I smirk, seeing Maria-Star's besotted gaze as she stares up at the Alpha werewolf. Too cute.

"Sure thing," I tell her before she turns away, stealing one, last glace at the oblivious packleader.

"Walk you to your car?" he offers, holding his muscled arm to me. I put my shields back in place before taking hold, letting him guide me through the winding maze of vehicles. "So, what's the verdict? Did you find my 'Mrs. Right'?" he questions with a smirk as I grin up at him.

"Actually, I think I very well may have," I inform him as he raises an incredulous brow at me. "Maria-Star, you know her well?" I question, lowering my shields to get an idea of his impression of the kindhearted, female were.

"She's pretty new to the pack," he starts thoughtfully and I'm reading from his thoughts that there's certainly some attraction there. "Why, you think she'd make for a decent Lupa?" he questions as I shrug dismissively, raising my shields once more.

"Well, _I_ think so, but I suppose it'll ultimately come down to whoever wins the fights," I answer with a small frown; hoping the sweet, female were is a decent fighter.

"Yeah, you're right about that," he sighs out, opening up my car door for me. "But, it's tradition," he adds with a shrug before hugging me tightly. "Thanks for tonight and at least now I'll know who to be rooting for during the challenges," he adds with a bright grin as I nod my agreement.

"See you tomorrow, Alcide, and don't worry, fate has a funny way of bringing the right people together," I assure him, a fond smile coming to my lips as the faces of my vampires float to the forefront of my mind. A thoughtful smile comes to Alcide's face before he closes my door for me and I proceed to pull away from the house, heading back towards my own fated pair.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 15

GPOV

"Master, she'll be back soon," Eric assures me once more as I continue to pace nervously through the upstairs of his dwelling. "Come, join me and our love shall be returned to us in no time at all," he says, patting the cushioned seat beside him. I drop down beside him, but cannot seem to quiet the incessant yearning screaming from within me to be united with my beloved once more, to ensure her safety.

"Our love is truly adept at protecting herself?" I question hesitantly as he nods to me, a fond smile crossing his handsome face.

"She stood up to me, quite fearlessly, I might add," he tells me, surprising me as my brows rise subtly. "She is so much stronger than her outward appearance might suggest," he informs me as a small smile comes to my own face, feeling my love drawing closer through our shared connection.

"She approaches," I inform him as he looks to me in shock, shaking his head in disbelief.

"The bond between you is fascinating," he says as I have to nod my agreement. "How was it the two of you met, Master?" he questions as my smile widens, recalling the fateful day I met my soul's counterpart.

"I was roaming nearby woods of my village in search of game to feed the tribe," I start with a fond smile as Eric scoots closer, listening intently. "A sound gathered my attention and I stalked closer, my spear at the ready, only to come across the most beautiful sight my eyes had yet to behold."

"Sookie," he whispers, a small smile stretching over his face as I feel his affections flowing between us.

"Well, Chloe, but yes," I confirm as he nods his understanding. "There she sat, a golden beauty, crying and alone in the middle of the woods, her own tribe having been only just decimated by hostile forces and she stared up at me, tears staining her ethereal face as her bright, cerulean eyes dimmed in defeat," I explain, recalling just how afraid my beloved was of me upon our first encounter.

"She considered you an enemy," Eric whispers as I nod to him, confirming his suspicions.

"That she did, and in actuality, I truly was," I concede, shaking my head as I recall what happened next. "She rose to her feet then, fearlessly standing before me as she held out her arms, inviting her impending death willingly," I recall as Eric stares at me in shock.

"So what happened next?" my child questions nervously as I smile warmly at him, recalling my courageous child welcoming his own death just as willingly.

"I could not do it," I admit. "Admittedly, I would not have hesitated under normal circumstances, but there was just something about this intriguingly beautiful woman that made me pause," I recall thoughtfully. "It was then that I felt the overwhelming, burning compulsion to reach out to her, to caress her golden skin and once my fingers graced the smooth flesh of her angelic face, I knew, this woman was mine," I explain as my child jaw drops in disbelief.

"Just like that? You just knew?" he questions as I nod, chuckling lowly.

"As did she," I confirm, standing from the couch as I feel my love drawing ever closer. I speed through the dwelling then, meeting my Sookie at the entryway and bring a startled gasp from her as I pull her tightly into my embrace. She sighs softly then, wrapping her own arms around me tightly. "My love," I whisper reverently, placing a soft kiss to her temple.

"I missed you," she whispers back, smiling up to me before glancing over to my child. "Both of you," she adds, opening her arms to pull a grinning Eric into our embrace.

"Everything went well, Lover?" Eric questions, earning a small hum from our love as she nods against his broad chest. My face pinches in distaste then as I pull away from my love, giving her a questioning look.

"You reek of dog, my love," I inform her, earning a small snicker from her as my child nods his agreement. "Come, I shall bathe you," I inform her then, scooping her up into my arms to elicit delighted giggling from her as my child proceeds to follow the pair of us down to his subterranean quarters.

"I think I can bathe myself just fine, you two," she informs us as Eric and I share a knowing grin.

"But what fun is that, Lover?" he leans down to breathe against her ear, eliciting an anticipatory shiver from our love. My Sookie's lust spikes between us then and I find myself trembling with my own aching need as I proceed to eagerly peel away my love's canine fragranced clothing, exposing every inch of her succulent skin before me.

"I suppose you're right about that," she concedes, sending a lustful gaze over my child as water begins filling the large, white basin. She turns that sultry gaze to me then, reaching up to help me remove my own clothing as our combined arousals are welling up between us. Eric joins us then and Sookie and I each look up to him with mirroring, tender smiles.

We both help to undress my child together and I have to smile, looking on as he pulls Sookie into a breath stealing kiss, his burning need flowing steadily between us. As much as I wish to be joined with my love once more this night, I cannot leave my child wanting and quickly devise a plan for our impending joining.

"Join me, my loves," I beseech, stepping into the warming waters, soon being united with them both in the large basin. Eric begins backing away and I reach up to stop him, shaking my head as I pull him back, positioning him between Sookie and myself as his brows rise in surprise.

"Master?" he questions softly as I grin up at him, molding myself against his back before pressing a soft kiss to his throat.

"Let us both love you this night, my child," I beseech softly, feeling matching elation emanating from my two loves as they nod their agreement. The three of us are soon kneeling in the heated waters and Eric gently lays our love against the wall of the white tub while I press myself against him, reaching around to run my hands over his firm chest whilst pressing soft kisses along his throat and shoulders.

"Master," he whispers, grateful tears choking his words as I feel deep appreciation flowing from him. "It has been so long," he informs me, reaching back to caress my face softly as his cerulean eyes are rimmed with crimson tears. It has not been long at all since I last remember sharing this intimacy with my child, but feeling his longing only solidifies my resilience in pressing forward with this joining.

"I love you, my child," I assure him, kissing him softly whilst pushing the extent of my devotions to him. Our kiss quickly deepens, becoming a sensual dance for dominance as our tongues twine together familiarly. Soft sniffling sounds then and we both turn to see our Sookie's sapphire eyes shining with joyful tears as she gives us a soft smile.

"Beautiful," she whispers reverently, shaking her head at us to bring matching grins from Eric and I. Eric clears his throat loudly then, shaking off his earlier disquiet as he lowers his face before our love.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you, Lover," he assures her, bringing a snort of amusement from our Sookie as her bright blue eyes shine in adoration. "Tell me, are you ready for me?" he questions, earning a fervent nod of her golden head before he's aligning himself with her sex. "Fuck," he whispers, sheathing himself inside her fully before I'm pressing gently against his entrance.

"Eric," I growl out, gripping his broad shoulders tightly whilst sinking my arousal slowly deeper inside my child to elicit a small hiss from him. I keep careful attention to the bond between us as I work ever deeper, wanting to bring only pleasure for him and once I'm fully sheathed and am rubbing against that one, pleasurable spot deep inside of him, a pleased groan sounds from his throat as he reaches back to cup the nape of my neck into his large palm.

"Godric," he whispers against my lips before covering my mouth with his own, kissing me deeply as the three of us work to find a steady rocking motion between our combined hips. As always, I'm ever careful with my child, making sure to keep my strokes gentle as I lose myself to this intimate closeness between the three of us.

Hands caress over dampened skin and lips place feather light kisses over every inch of exposed flesh between us as the three of us work one another ever closer to our combined peaks. Soon, water is sloshing over the basin's edge as combined thrusts become harder, deeper, our mutual gratification at our fingertips before my nerves are thrumming, sending waves of shuddering pleasure through me as I release my seed deep within my child.

"Godric, Sookie," Eric groans out, following Sookie and I over the precipice of ecstasy to leave the three of us entwined together with sated, glowing limbs within the heated waters. "I love you," he whispers then, looking back and forth between us, running his long fingers over our lightly glowing skin with a fond smile. "Both of you," he clarifies as I feel my Sookie's elation flowing through me.

"I love you, too, Eric," she whispers, leaning up to kiss my child softly before turning her attention to me, looking over Eric's broad shoulder as a soft smile graces her plush, pink lips. "I love you, Godric," she assures me, confirming the feel of her affections washing over me as she leans up to kiss me tenderly.

"And I love you, my dearest Sookie, _mo anam chara_ ," I assure her, reaching up to run my fingers through her dampened, golden hair, eliciting a soft sigh from my love. Eric sits up between us then and we work to resituate ourselves as he pulls Sookie to rest against his softly glowing chest before I lay my head upon my love's lighted chest with a contented sigh, listening to the comforting sound of her steady heartbeat.

"Oh!" Sookie soon exclaims, her elation spiking through the bond before she's grinning widely down to me. "I talked to Amelia tonight," she informs me, running her fingers through my wetted locks. "She's bringing a spell over tomorrow so I can fix the wish I made. We'll be able to get your memories back now," she informs me as I nod, leaning up to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"Thank you for this, my love," I tell her, not sure exactly what to expect after this magic is performed, yet wanting more than anything to close this apparent rift between the three of us, to have my loves understand me better in this strange place. Her anxiety is rising then and I run my hands over her dampened arms to soothe her as a small frown forms over her ethereal features.

"She also said there are some evil witches in town," she says then, looking to Eric who nods, letting out a loud sigh. "You knew?" she questions curiously as he nods once more.

"Yes, I had the misfortune of running into the rather unpleasant coven the first night we returned from Dallas," he informs us, worry shining clearly in his cobalt eyes. "Though, with everything else that has happened, I had yet to bring it up."

"Ames says they're intent on taking over all the supe run businesses in town," she says as Eric nods his understanding of this. "She also said they're working to recruit local witches, threatening them if they refuse to side with them," she informs us as I feel their mirroring worry flowing between us, raising my own anxieties for my loves.

"They must be eradicated," I state firmly, gaining surprised looks from both Eric and Sookie before they're nodding their agreement. "I will not allow harm to come to either of you," I assure them as they both nod firmly, their combined determination settling through the bond.

"But aren't vampires particularly susceptible to magics?" Sookie asks fearfully, looking back and forth between us in concern.

"Lover," Eric says thoughtfully. "You and Amelia have ties over the whole of Bon Temps supernatural community," he states, bringing a nod from our love before her blue eyes shine in realization.

"You're thinking a joint effort would be best," she muses, a wide grin stretching over her face. "This would certainly be an excellent idea, well, so long as the lot of you can get along," she adds raising a brow at my child as he shrugs dismissively.

"If they've threatened others the way they have the local witches and myself, the other groups would surely be apt to join in the fight if it meant putting an end to this threat for good," he assures her as Sookie nods her agreement before wrapping her arms around me tightly to bring a soft purr of contentment from my throat.

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep you both safe," she insists as I share a knowing smile with my child, both of us thinking the exact same thing as our ever courageous love.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 16

SPOV

I wake between my two vampires with a smile before snuggling between them with a soft sigh, sending up a silent prayer of thanks for their presence in my life. The steady hum of Eric's life force as well as this insane connection I share with Godric are with me at all times now, a constant reminder of the love we share, because we truly love one another, having confirmed as much only last night to one another.

I sit up then, remembering Amelia will be stopping by with the spell needed to bring Godric to himself once more before I'm wiggling my way free of my loves' tight embrace. I ready for the day and am making my way up the stairs to meet my friend as a small frown forms over my face.

Amelia told me it will be up to _me_ to fix this wish and I can't help worrying I may screw this up again somehow. God, I don't think I could live with myself knowing I was the cause of more misfortune for my counterpart. Shit. I really hope Amelia can help me out with this. I step into the dining room then and have to smile seeing my witchy roommate already has a steaming mug of coffee prepared for me.

"Morning," she says, sending me a wink over her own steaming cup of joe.

"Hey, thanks," I say, lifting the mug towards her before taking the first, heavenly sip. She proceeds to pull out a glowing, blue vile and I sit at the table beside her, eyeing the potion warily. "That's it?" I question, earning a firm nod from my friend.

"That's it, the potion that will allow you to reconstruct your wish," she confirms as I reach out to run my finger over the cool glass, my mind reeling with the possible outcomes of this.

"I'm scared, Ames," I admit softly, looking up to see her chocolate eyes shining in concern. "What if I mess this up again? What if I make it worse somehow?" I question miserably as she takes firm hold of my hand, a small smile pulling at her lips.

"It's understandable for you to feel like that and you really shouldn't take this lightly," she informs me solemnly. "But, like I explained before, the power of a wish is all about the _intent_ behind it," she reminds me. "Let your heart lead you, Sook, and you'll be just fine," she assures me, bringing a small smile to my face as I pull her into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Ames, I don't know what I'd do without you," I admit, bringing a small snort from her as she pulls away to grin at me.

"Your life would be completely boring and you know it," she teases as I roll my eyes, knowing she couldn't be further from the truth, especially as of late. "So, you talk to your blonde stud about these witchy bitches?" she questions as I nod to her.

"Eric had a pretty good idea about how to deal with them, actually," I inform her as she rests her chin upon her hands, fluttering her lashes at me with a small smirk.

"Please, do enlighten me, dearest friend, because I am completely clueless here," she admits, bringing a light snicker from me before I press ahead with my explanation.

"He didn't have, like, a concrete plan or anything, but he mentioned our many connections over the supe community, suggesting it may be best to stand united against this coven," I inform her as her brown eyes sparkle in delight.

"Freaking genius," she claims, shaking her head at me. "It's so simple, I can't believe I didn't think of it before," she muses before a small frown forms over her face. "But, Sook, our customers deal with us directly, do you really think they'd be willing to work together? I mean, it's kind of an unspoken rule of the supernatural world that the different groups kind of despise one another."

"Yeah, I know," I sigh out with a shrug. "But Eric is pretty sure if the rest of the groups are being harassed the way the local witches and he were, they may be willing to overlook their differences in order to rid the town of this threat," I explain, earning a thoughtful nod from my witchy friend.

"So they threatened the Viking as well," she says softly, tilting her head in thought. "Pretty damn ballsy of them, but it makes you wonder just how many other groups they've threatened so far," she muses as I nod my agreement, having speculated upon this exact same thing.

"This probably sounds bad, but I'm kind of hoping they've managed to piss off a number of groups if we're hoping to form a strong front," I answer back, bringing a small smirk from Amelia.

"I like the way you think there, roomie," she tells me with a wink before turning to fish her client log from her leather tote. "Damn," she whispers, shaking her head as we both look to the thick logbook. "I'd say we've got our work cut out for us," she sighs out as I nod my agreement before walking across the kitchen to grab my purse.

"We don't have to call everyone though," I assure her. "If we can manage to convince the group leaders to fight, it'll be up to them to convince their followers."

"Oh, thank God," Amelia whispers, running her hand through her spikey, chestnut hair. "Or else we'd be here all freaking day," she sighs out, bringing a snort of amusement from me.

"So, here's what I'm thinking," I tell her, sitting down to pull my own log out of my purse, along with a pen. "I can call Alcide, that will ensure the werewolf pack will stand with us and if you could call Cataliades, we'll have a couple demons on our side as well," I tell her, writing the numbers beside the listed names.

"Oh, and I can call Octavia," she says excitedly, adding her name to the list. "She could bring in her own coven to join the fight," she tells me as I nod to her a huge grin coming to my face, realizing our odds are really looking up.

"And I can call Calvin Norris. I know he'll talk the panthers into fighting with us," I muse aloud, having a decent relationship with the local werepanther's leader. "And I may as well hit up Quinn as well," I add with a shrug. "He may not be part of a group, but he could definitely provide muscle if it comes down to a physical fight."

"Plus we'll have the vamps standing with us," Amelia says with a grin, looking over our list with a firm nod. "I'd say so long as we can get the other groups to agree with this, we've got a pretty damn good shot at defeating these greedy bitches."

"Most definitely," I concede, before gazing over our list thoughtfully. "We should probably plan a meeting," I tell her. "It would be easier to discuss strategy if we got everyone together, well, so long as they can all agree to behave themselves," I sigh out, realizing what an epic disaster this little gathering could turn out to be.

"Good point, though, if they're being threatened by outside forces, I have to assume they'll put their petty differences aside, just like Eric suggested they might," she says as I have to nod in agreement. "So, how 'bout we ask them all to meet us at Fangtasia tomorrow night after full dark? You think Eric will close down the bar for us?" she asks as I nod to her.

"I'm sure he'd be fine with that, he wants this coven taken care of sooner rather than later, or else he's apt to lose the bar altogether," I inform her solemnly. "Let's do this then," I tell her, picking up my phone to dial Alcide first.

"Hey, Sookie," Alcide answers a bit anxiously. "You're still coming to the challenges tonight, right?" he questions, bringing a small smile to my face.

"Of course, Alcide, I'm looking forward to it," I assure him, earning a sigh of relief from my friend. "I was actually calling to ask if you'd happened run into any members of a new coven that's just hit town," I explain before there's a long, silent pause between us. "Alcide?" I question, looking to the screen to see if the call was dropped.

"How did you know?" he questions as I let out a small sigh of relief.

"So, they threatened you too," I surmise, hearing a loud sigh from my friend.

"Yeah, they barged into my office the other day, threatening to out me to my human customers if I didn't meet their demands," he explains miserably. "I don't know what I'm gonna do, Sookie. My dad left this company to me and it's all I've got. I can't afford to lose it," he adds as I nod firmly before explaining our plan to him.

"Interesting," he answers back. "And the vamps are really willing to work with us?" he questions incredulously.

"That's right; they're in the exact same position as you, Alcide. This coven has managed to piss off all the local groups and if we can just pull together, I know we can run them off," I assure him before there's another prolonged silence between us.

"Alright, count us in," he confirms, bringing a wide grin to my face.

"Thanks, Alcide," I tell him through my smile. "We can talk about this more tonight," I assure him before we say our goodbyes and I end the call with a satisfied smirk. "Wolves are in," I inform my coconspirator as she grins over at me.

"Demons and Octavia's coven are in as well," she assures me as we both place checkmarks beside the listed names. I then place a call to Calvin Norris, hearing a similar story from him, learning the coven threatened to out him to Norcross, the local lumber processing company he's employed at, something that would surely devastate him and in turn, the rest of his Hotshot community as well. He happily agrees to bring his able panthers into the fight and I'm left thanking him before ending the call and crossing his name off the list. Well, that leaves only one, final name left on our list, Quinn, the weretiger.

"Oh, please put him on speakerphone, Sook, I get a kick out of the two of you," Amelia pleads, batting her lashes at me as I dial the number before looking to her with a small smirk.

Quinn and I have worked together a LOT, considering his job as a supernatural coordinator. He's become a really good friend of mine and the two of us have developed a bit of a teasing relationship that basically consists of us flirting relentlessly with one another. It's all in fun, being nothing more than a way the two of us can pass the time together at the many supe events and it's actually pretty amusing, at least to us.

"Oh, fine," I concede, hitting up the tiger before laying the phone on the table between us as Amelia claps excitedly.

"Hey, babe," Quinn's low voice purrs through the speaker, making me snort as I roll my eyes at Amelia who's giving me a knowing smirk. "I was planning on talking with you at the ceremony tonight, but I see you couldn't wait that long to talk to me, you little minx," he unabashedly flirts as I shake my head, having to smirk, hearing the amused giggles sounding from Amelia.

"You caught me," I sigh out, earning a low chuckle from the tiger. "What can I say? I'm defenseless to your charms, pussycat," I purr, earning more laughter from my friend. "But I'm actually calling because Bon Temps' supe community is in a bit of trouble," I inform him rather solemnly.

"Ah, so you were hoping I'd be willing to put all these pretty muscles of mine to good use," he muses and Amelia and I are both left snickering together as I can't help imagining him proudly flexing said muscles in an outrageous display.

"You got it, big boy, though, you'd best take care of that pretty face of yours. I just don't know what I'd do if such utter perfection were ever spoiled," I sigh out theatrically, earning a fit of bubbling laughter from my friend.

"For you, babe, consider it done. I certainly couldn't allow any harm to come to a sexy, little thing such as yourself," he teases back as I'm left grinning like a loon.

"Oh, my hero!" I cry out, before the three of us are laughing heartily together.

"Don't you forget it, babe," he tells me once our laughter quiets. "See you tonight?"

"Sure thing, pussycat," I confirm before ending the call. "Well, these witches certainly will have their work cut out for them now," I inform my nodding bestie, who proceeds to place the glowing, blue vile into my hand with a soft smile.

"Just have him swallow the contents of the vile and then you can go ahead and make your wish. Godric will be put into a sleep like state then, but it should only last a couple hours at most before he'll wake with his memories intact once more," she explains, squeezing my fingers over the cool glass. "Trust your instincts and you'll be just fine," she assures me before standing from the table.

I sit for a time, just staring down at the glowing potion before sending an absent wave at my friend as she exits the house. I feel Godric waking then and realize it's time to fix this mistake of mine, to bring Godric back to himself once more. God, please don't let me mess this up, not again.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 17

EPOV

I wake with a small frown, feeling unease flowing from Sookie and sit up to see her and Godric wrapped up together on the bed beside me, both looking down to a glowing, blue vile with matching frowns. I quickly realize this is the spell, the one that will bring Godric back to himself once more and scoot closer to them, placing my hand over their combined ones as they each look up to meet my concerned gaze.

"This is the spell," I state as Sookie nods lightly, letting out a small sigh. "What is it, Lover?" I question softly, pulling them both into my embrace before placing a soft kiss to each of their temples.

"I'm scared, Eric," she whispers, looking over to Godric as her bottom lip trembles slightly. "I don't want to mess this up. God, what if I make this even worse for you, Godric?" she questions as the first, wet tear trails down her golden cheek.

"No, my love," he says, reaching up to brush away her tears as a fond smile pulls at his lips. "You could never harm me, of this I am certain," he assures her, trailing his pale fingers over her lips to bring a small smile from her.

"What did Amelia tell you about this spell, Lover? Surely she would have told you if any harm could come to Godric," I chime in, hoping the possibility of such a thing is slight as she looks to me thoughtfully.

"Well, she assured me wishes are all about intent and I would never _intend_ to harm either of you," she muses with a small sigh. "I suppose I'll just have to trust in the love we share," she says then, looking between us with a warm smile.

"I believe in you, Lover," I assure her, leaning down to kiss her softly. "I _know_ you can do this," I whisper against her lips as she nods lightly, her blue eyes shining in affection.

"Alright," she whispers, looking back to Godric as her determination sets firmly between us. "So, all you have to do is drink and then I make my wish," she explains as he nods his understanding. "After that, you'll sleep for a time and once you wake, you should have your memories back once more," she adds, looking over to me as I nod my own understanding of these magics.

"I am ready, my beloved," Godric assures her as she hands him the small, glowing vile. I look on in equal parts concern and wonderment as my Maker twists the vile open before raising the glass to his lips. "I love you, both of you," he assures us, looking back and forth between us as I feel the extent of his love flowing between us before Sookie and I are pushing our own, shared devotions back to him, needing no words to express our returning feelings before Godric sets a solemn gaze upon his soul's counterpart.

Sookie takes a shuddering breath before reaching up to place her hands upon Godric's pale shoulders and I lay my own hands upon Sookie's shoulders, sending her my love and support before she's taking a deep, calming breath.

"Alright," she tells him, sapphire orbs meeting emerald as my Maker nods firmly. Godric proceeds to tilt the glowing vile to his lips and Sookie's eyes flutter closed, a stern expression forming over her delicate features as she presses her forehead to Godric's.

I gasp softly, seeing the light glow emanating from the three of us, not unlike the light we produce when making love, before Sookie opens her eyes once more, taking a deep breath before nodding to me. Godric's head falls forward then, sleep taking him to his rest as Sookie helps me to situate him over my lap.

We both sit for a time, both looking down to the unmoving form of my Maker as our hands are trailing softly over his cool flesh, and an unnecessary sigh of relief leaves me, feeling no sign of distress from my slumbering Maker. Thank Odin. Sookie molds herself to my side then, wrapping one arm around my waist as a fond smile comes to her face.

"I have a really good feeling about this," she whispers as I grin down to her.

"So, what is it you wished, Lover?" I question curiously as she looks up to raise a brow at me.

"I can't tell you that," she informs me as my brows rise in surprise. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that you're never supposed to reveal your wish out loud if you want it to come true?" she questions teasingly as I have to roll my eyes at the absurdity.

"Silly superstitions, I'm sure," I respond, earning a slight shrug from her.

"Yeah, well, after all the trouble my first wish brought me, I'm not willing to risk it, no matter how silly it may sound," she informs me as I have to nod my understanding. This _is_ some rather profound magics we're dealing with after all.

"You're incredibly brave, Lover," I tell her, wrapping my arm around her before placing a soft kiss to her temple. "I'm proud to call you mine," I assure her as she lets out a soft sigh, running her free hand over the pale flesh of Godric's bared back.

"It's kind of crazy, isn't it?" she questions as I lift a questioning brow. "The three of us," she elaborates. "I mean, who could have guessed I'd have this insane connection with your Maker when I agreed to help you rescue him from that church?"

"Fate is certainly a fascinating force, Lover," I concede. "Though, I must say, I'm quite content with the way our own fates have become intertwined," I admit as she grins up at me, her blue eyes shining in delight.

"I have to agree with you there," she says before she's snickering lightly. "God, I fought against my feelings for you for so long and just look at us now," she says, shaking her head to send her blonde locks flowing over her face.

"I know exactly what you mean," I concede with a low chuckle. "Though, for the life of me, I can't recall _why_ I fought so hard against the affections I held for you," I muse aloud bringing a small smirk from my lover.

"So, I told Amelia about your plan to stand against the witches," she informs me then. "We made a few calls and turns out, you were right, all the local groups are willing to stand with us to see these witches run out of town for good," she assures me as a wave of relief washes over me.

"Thank Odin for that, Lover," I sigh out as she grins up at me. "I take it you have a plan set in place then, my clever little Sookie?" I question with a raised brow as her grin widens.

"Of course," she assures me. "The groups all agreed to meet us at Fangtasia tomorrow night at full dark in order to set up a game plan. Those witches will never anticipate such an unexpected move from us; they're already toast, they just don't know it yet," she assures me, bringing a low chuckle from me before I lean down to press a soft kiss to her throat.

"I rather like this cold, calculating side of you, Lover," I breathe against her ear to elicit a shudder of desire from my love. "It really does something for me," I whisper before nibbling lightly upon her ear to bring a soft hum from her throat.

"Eric," she whispers, her lusts spiking between us, managing to heighten my own arousal for my love. She frowns then, looking down to Godric and I lift my Maker into my arms before gently placing his slumbering form upon the bed beside me.

"He is resting quite peacefully, Lover," I assure her, even knowing her own connection to Godric is assuring her as much. "I need you, my Sookie," I whisper against her temple as my hands begin roaming over her curvaceous form. She gives one, last fond look to my Maker, reaching out to trail her fingers over the side of his face before her heated gaze meets my own.

"You know I have to work tonight," she informs me breathily, even as she stands from the bed before she proceeds to slowly strip away the light material of her sundress. I'm left gaping at the tiny scraps of scarlet lace gracing her enticing curves whilst finding myself drawing ever nearer as a knowing smirk pulls at her plush lips.

"Then we shall work to make this both quick _and_ pleasurable, Lover," I assure her, working to strip away my own clothing as my Sookie's eyes darken in lust, her hungry gaze raking over me as she nibbles her plump bottom lip to bring a knowing smirk from me. Fucking hell, I love this woman.

She curls her finger, bidding me closer and I eagerly oblige, standing before my eager lover before scooping her up into my arms to bring a squeak of surprise from her. I proceed to carry her towards the oak dresser set against the wall before catching our reflection in the large mirror gracing the bedroom wall, a small smirk pulling at my lips as a rather salacious idea comes to mind.

I lower my Sookie to her feet then before turning her to face the mirror and her sultry gaze catches my own in the glass before a small smirk pulls at her own lips. I reach up to place both her hands flat upon the gleaming wood before situating her hips against the dressers edge to leave her pert ass offered up to me in gracious offering.

"You're beautiful, my Sookie," I whisper, looking up to catch her gaze in the mirror as I lower the straps of her scarlet bra slowly down her golden arms. "So fucking beautiful," I breathe out as the lace falls away to reveal her gracious mounds in the mirror's reflection.

"Eric, God," she moans out, her eyes fluttering closed as I trail my fingers over her rosy buds to feel her peaks hardening for me.

"Open your eyes for me, Lover," I beseech of her, trailing one hand lower to cup her heated sex against my palm, groaning low at the feel of the soaked lace wetting my flesh as her sapphire eyes fly open and a light gasp escapes her throat.

"Shit," she whispers then as I press my erection against her pert ass, letting her feel just how much she's affecting me as I pull soft lace aside to grant me access to my own, personal Valhalla. "God, Eric, yes," she moans out as I press my crown against her dripping sex, a soft hiss escaping me as I meet my Sookie's half lidded gaze in the mirror.

"Fuck," I grit out, pushing forward to enclose myself fully within my love's scorching heat. Sookie's head falls forward, a low moan emanating from her before I take hold of her chin, raising her face once more to meet my hungry gaze in our shared reflection. "Watch us, Lover," I implore of her before thrusting my hips against her.

"God, yes, more," she eagerly pleads as I take firm hold of her gracious hips, quite willingly obliging my love of her request. I soon find a hard, unrelenting rhythm against her to bring pleasure filled cries from my Sookie, all the while, keeping my mirrored gaze locked to her own as we work one another ever closer to the razor's edge.

"Sookie, my Sookie," I breathe against her ear, surrounding myself in her intoxicating scent as our hips continue their demanding thrusts against one another, driving our combined lusts ever higher as gasping breaths are being drawn ever harder from my lover's flushed throat.

"Shit, I'm close, so close," she gasps out as the sound of her nails digging into the stained wood sounds and I begin driving ever harder against her before a ragged scream is torn from her golden throat.

"Fuck," I cry out, my fingers digging into my lover's hips as her silken walls clench tightly around me, milking my own release from me before I fall against my love's heated back with a sated shudder. I place a soft kiss to my Sookie's throat before wrapping my arms around her tightly, submersing myself in our combined affections flooding through our shared bond as our flesh glows lightly between us.

"I love you," my Sookie whispers softly, turning her face to place a tender kiss to my temple.

"And I you, Lover," I assure her, placing a soft kiss to the top of her golden head before begrudgingly separating from her heated embrace. Sookie glances over at the bedside clock then before a small sigh escapes her.

"I really _do_ have to get going," she tells me as I nod my understanding before helping her to gather up her scattered clothing. She kisses me softly before making her way to the adjoined bath and I work to clean myself once more before dragging my shorts back in place, a satisfied smile gracing my lips as I approach my sleeping Maker once more.

"We've surely been blessed by the gods, Master, for our love is unrivaled by any other," I whisper to him before pulling him to rest soundly upon my lap, running my fingers through his dark locks.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," my Sookie enlightens me as she crosses over to stand beside the bed, looking down to the two of us with a fond smile. "Keep an eye on him for me?" she asks before leaning down to press a soft kiss to Godric's forehead.

"Of course, Lover, we shall both be eagerly awaiting your swift return," I assure her, reaching up to cup the back of her neck to pull her closer. I kiss her softly, pushing the extent of my love to her as she mirrors my actions, filling me with her sweet affections before she pulls away with a warm smile.

She walks to the door then, turning back to give us, one last parting smile before disappearing through the threshold and I lean back against the headboard, making myself comfortable as I'm left impatiently anticipating my Maker's impending waking.

I have no idea what Sookie's wish may have been, but am entirely certain whatever it was will surely succeed in bringing Godric back to his old self once more, though I'm desperately hoping his deep malaise will not be returning along with his memories. But, for now, all I can do is wait; wait for the return of my love along with the centuries of memories to finally be returned to my second love, the vampire who made me the man I am today.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 18

SPOV

I pull up to Alcide's house and my skin is tingling once more and I let out a small sigh, rubbing my hands over my prickly skin as I want for nothing more than to return to my loves, to ensure Godric's memories are truly intact once more, but, unfortunately at the moment, duty calls.

God, I just hope this night can go by quickly as I know thoughts of Godric as well as Eric will be keeping me distracted throughout the evening. I try my best to shake off the incessant yearning, taking a deep, calming breath and tell myself I will be reunited with my two loves soon enough.

"Yo, babe, lookin' good," a low, rumbling voice sounds beside me before I turn to take in Quinn's smirking face. I grin up to him, watching his gorgeous, lilac eyes twinkling in the soft light of the many lit torches lighting up the yard.

"Hey, pussycat, not lookin' too bad yourself," I throw back with a playful wink, earning a low chuckle from the weretiger before he wraps his massive arm around my shoulder and proceeds to lead me towards the backyard that's already all set up for tonight's challenges.

"Babe," Quinn says lowly, halting our steps as he looks down to me warily. "You gettin' yourself wrapped up with vamps now?" he questions hesitantly as I let out a sigh, knowing he's scented my vampires on me.

"Quinn, I know you're not exactly a fan of the fang, but trust me when I say I know what I'm doing, alright?" I beseech of my friend, knowing he's only looking out for my wellbeing as he lets out a small sigh, rubbing a meaty hand over his shining, bald head.

"Alright, I know you've got a good head on your shoulders," he assures me. "Just know that if they fuck with you, they're fucking with me, got it?" he adds grimly with a raised brow as I nod to him, patting his heavily muscled arm lightly with a small smile.

"I know you've got my back, but I promise you don't have to worry about me, at least not when it comes to my vampires," I assure him before he nods his consent.

"Oh, thank God," Alcide's voice sounds, bringing our attention to the obviously distressed were as he's quickly approaching the two of us. "I'm ready to get this night over with already," he informs us, bringing a snort of amusement from me as Quinn chuckles lowly, throwing his other massive arm around the Alpha's shoulder.

"No need to worry, my man, Sook and I will make damn sure everything runs smooth for ya," he assures the nervous werewolf with a smirk. "And just think, by the end of the night, you'll have your very own, wolfy little lady by your side," he adds with a wink to bring a genuine smile from Alcide as he nods up to him, letting out a small sigh of relief.

Quinn clears his throat loudly then, lowering his massive arms back to his sides, his professional, stoic face falling automatically in place as we approach the gathered crowd of weres. The three of us draw ever nearer to the torch lit crowd that's gathered tightly around the large, dirt circle in the center of the backyard where the impending fights are to take place.

Alcide takes his appointed seat, his own face stoic as he settles upon the traditional, forged stone throne that's adorned with the many, worn, ivory skulls of the pack's previous Alphas. The excited crowd quiets, each turning to stare up to their leader in revered silence before he nods to Quinn to start the proceedings.

I take my appointed position, standing tall at Alcide's side before reaching over to gently pat his shoulder for comfort as Quinn begins his opening spiel, wooing the crowd with his familiar, over the top theatrics as he begins introducing each of the night's competitors. I look on as the women begin trailing slowly forward in a single file line from the back of the house, each clad in old, worn clothes and each wearing, matching, grave expressions across their faces as they proceed to line up, shoulder to shoulder across the dusty circle, to stand on display before their Alpha.

Alcide nods up to me then and I make my way to stand before the women, lowering my mental shields as I come to the first in line. I close my eyes, reaching out with my telepathy before beginning a slow, deliberate walk before the line of women, concentrating upon each of their thoughts as I listen carefully for any signs of deceit.

I make it almost to the end of the row before I'm stopped dead in my tracks, catching the worrisome thoughts of one of the weres. Shit. I already know the identity of the culprit before opening my eyes to come face to face with none other than fucking Debbie. Goddamn it. It's clear as day she's back on V, apparently having pumped herself full of the healing bloods just prior in an attempt to give herself an edge on tonight's fights.

"Sookie?" Quinn questions softly, walking up behind me to determine the cause of my unease. I rise to my tiptoes, leaning close to his ear before revealing what I've discovered. He nods firmly, not questioning my findings for a moment before turning back to the crowd.

"Debbie Pelt is hereby disqualified from challenging for Lupa," his booming voice calls out as Debbie hits me with a death glare, her face reddening in ire.

"You little _bitch_!" she cries out furiously, setting her wild eyes upon me before lifting her hand into the air before me. Oh, shit.

"Don't even _think_ about it, bitch," Quinn growls out, his lilac eyes shining menacingly as he takes firm hold of Debbie's raised arm to bring a small whimper of pain from her. "You're out, now _go_ ," he tells her, pointing over the crowd into the darkened night as Debbie huffs indignantly.

"This isn't over, blondie," Debbie spits out at me before spinning on her heel to march away from the circle. God, what a bitch!

"You alright, babe?" Quinn asks softly as I nod to him shrugging slightly, grateful for his backup with the crazy were.

"Kinda saw that one coming," I tell him with an eye roll. "Let her stew, we've got a competition to get started," I tell him, waiving my hand dismissively through the air as he nods firmly. I make my way back to a concerned Alcide then who reaches up to take hold of my hand.

"Just what the hell was that all about?" he questions softly as I let out a defeated sigh.

"Debbie's back on V, Alcide," I inform him, seeing his jaw tick in irritation as he nods his understanding. "I'm so sorry," I add, knowing just how devastating this must be for him.

"No, don't be," he sighs out, shaking his head. "I've given her too many chances as it is, she did this to herself," he concedes, bringing a small smile to my face before I squeeze his hand softly.

"You're really better off without her, you know," I tell him as he nods lightly, letting out a loud sigh of defeat. Quinn calls the crowd back to attention then and we both turn back to the center ring to see the remaining contestants spreading out over the ring.

"Let the shifting commence!" Quinn's booming voice bellows out before the collective crowd is throwing back their heads to the sky, beginning to bay loudly in harmony as they fill the cool, night air with the sounds of their mixed, predatory howls.

I'm left looking on in wonderment, still finding this part completely fascinating as the women begin groaning and hissing as their bodies are contorting violently under the moon washed night sky. Fur of all shades begins to emerge from breaking skin amongst the throng before each of the women are falling to the dirt covered ground, their bodies shifting from their human form to their animalistic counterparts before the ring is filled with a variety of female wolves.

The crowd's baying quiets before volunteers are stepping forward to hold back the competitors as the first pair of hopeful Lupas square off at the center of the large ring. I know logically, the fight for Lupa is not to the death, but I still can't help feeling a bit anxious watching the two females snarling menacingly at one another as they bare their dripping, razor sharp fangs in an intimidating display.

Quinn calls for the first round to begin and I find myself standing completely memorized as the two wolves begin their savage fight, each using fangs and claws to their best advantage as they compete for the chance to lead the pack alongside their Alpha. The air is thick with tension as the pack looks onto the brutal, ongoing fight and once one of the females is caught by the throat by sharpened fangs, the first round is called, the winner being granted permission to move onto the next match as the injured, bleeding wolf is led away towards the pack's healers.

"Stiff competition," I whisper to Alcide, who nods firmly before looking up to me with a grim expression stretched over his face.

"So, about these witches," he starts hesitantly. "Did the other groups agree to join in the fight?"

"Yup, all of them," I inform him with a small smirk before he lets out a sigh of relief. "They won't destroy your business, Alcide, I promise we'll find a way to defeat them," I assure him as he grins up at me, nodding his agreement. "So, you talk to Maria-Star?" I question teasingly, bumping my hip playfully against my friend with to bring a low chuckle from him.

"I did," he concedes with a fond smile. "It would appear the two of us are rooting for the same Lupa forerunner tonight," he adds with a smirk before a wide grin stretches over my face.

"Good for you, Alcide," I tell him before bending down to pull him into a hug. Quinn calls out the next two competitors then and Alcide and I turn our attention back to the ring, looking on as the next round starts, soon filling the night air with sounds of snapping jaws and pained yips as the crowd begins cheering in earnest.

A strange humming pulses through me then, making my brow pinch in puzzlement. What the hell was that? My purse begins buzzing then and I let out an annoyed sigh before fishing out my phone to see Eric's name flash across the screen. I quickly excuse myself, apologizing profusely to Alcide, before trailing away from the rowdy crowd to answer my vampire's call.

"Hello? Eric? Is everything okay?" I answer the call nervously, having to cover my open ear to block out the incessant cheering of the rowdy crowd. God, please, please be good news.

"Sookie? Is that you?" Godric's voice sounds nervously as my heart begins pounding in elation. Oh, thank God!

"Godric! You're awake!" I cry out excitedly, realizing his waking must explain the strange sensation I felt before. "How are you feeling? Are your memories restored?" I question eagerly, crossing my fingers that I didn't manage to screw up my wish a second time.

"We believe I am back to myself once more, my love," he assures me as I let out a loud sigh of relief. "When will you be able to return to me, my beloved?" he questions eagerly, bringing a low chuckle from me. It seems some things still haven't changed.

"I promise I'll be back just as soon as I can, alright?" I assure him, feeling his anxieties flowing through me as that tingling sensation washes over my flesh once more, begging to be reunited with my soulmate.

"I miss you, my love," his voice sounds dismally as I let out a small sigh, feeling the exact same way.

"I miss you, too, Godric," I assure him. "I love you," I admit softly, feeling his elation at hearing my words as a small smile pulls at my lips.

"As I love you, _mo anam chara_ ," he replies as I feel the extent of his affections flowing through me to bring a soft sigh from my lips. "Return to us quickly, my beloved, and please do be careful."

"I will, I promise," I answer with a soft smile. "Send Eric my love and I'll see you both shortly."

"Consider it done, until we're reunited once more," he says softly before the line goes dead. I stare down at my phone for a moment, a goofy grin stretched over my face. Godric is back, his memories are returned and he's waiting for my return along with his child. In this moment, life is certainly good.

Low, menacing growling sounds then and I'm pulled from my thoughts as my head whips around just in time to see glowing, amber eyes shining menacingly behind me. Oh, fuck me, it's fucking Debbie. I turn back to the pack, sprinting back towards the gathered crowd as I call out for help. A pain filled scream is then ripped from my throat, feeling sharp fangs biting harshly into my calf to send waves of excruciating pain through me as my body slams into the ground.

"Alcide! Quinn! Help! Help me, please!" I'm screaming out frantically, my vision quickly blurring as the incensed wolf proceeds to rip into my leg, separating muscle from bone as blood is spurting from me in crimson waves, to leave me feeling woozy. Oh God, I'm gonna pass out.

Two, burly shapes are bolting towards the two of us then and I see Alcide's large form lean down to grip unto the neck of Debbie's wolf form harshly before he's pulling her off me, lifting her whimpering form into the air. He proceeds to throw the wolf across the yard and a loud yip of pain sounds from the were as her body slams into a nearby tree.

I then find myself being gingerly lifted from the ground before being cradled against a burly chest as I hear Quinn's soothing, low voice sounding softly against my ear. I can't make out his words, finding myself slipping in and out of consciousness at this point and my last cognizant thought is that my vampires are on their way before my world goes black.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: A new chapter! :D So sorry it took me so long to update! This has been a crazy, crazy week but I'm hoping things are pretty much settled now and I'll hopefully be able to update much more quickly now!**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 19

EPOV

"She'll be back soon enough, Master," I assure my Maker once more as he ends his phone call with Sookie. He nods over to me, a small frown still upon his face as I feel his anxiety for our love. I pull him into my embrace then, earning me a soft smile from the vampire who made me. "I'm so glad to have you back," I whisper, before probing the bond between us yet again, searching out any indication of the centuries of guilt and pain I had felt from him back in Dallas and am elated to find not so much as a trace. Thank fucking Odin.

"I am most certainly glad to be back to myself, my child," he assures me as I lean down to press a soft kiss upon his temple, my undead heart welling with overwhelming gratitude. A ragged scream is torn from both of us then as I feel a searing pain tearing through my leg.

"What the ever loving fuck was that!?" I cry out as the two of us fall to the bedroom floor together. Panic shoots through me then, seeing the crimson ruin of my Maker's leg. Just what the fuck is going on? I reach out to him, intent on helping him stop the bleeding before he grips onto my arm as his emerald eyes bulge in fear.

"Sookie," he grits out, as I feel his pain flowing between us. "Go, Eric, she needs you," he insists and I pause, looking down to his grave injury warily before he shakes his head vehemently. "I shall be fine. Save our love, my child, _please_ ," he beseeches, leaving me no choice but to nod my agreement before I'm speeding through the house, leaving my gravely injured Maker behind.

I speed through the front door before launching into the air, following the bond I hold with my Sookie as I feel mirroring pain emanating from both her and my Maker. Just what the fuck is going on? How did Godric come to be spontaneously injured and just what the fuck is wrong with Sookie?

It doesn't take long before I'm landing in the backyard of the local Alpha's home and instantly am making my way to the large group gathered on the lawn. I'm left having to push my way through the excited crowd before I'm stopped dead in my tracks by the heart wrenching sight before me.

"Sookie!" I cry out rushing towards Quinn, who is holding my love in his massive arms. He eyes me warily for a moment before offering the still form of my Sookie into my arms. "What happened?" I question harshly, looking up to meet the sheepish looks of both the Alpha werewolf and weretiger.

"It was one of the wolves," Quinn informs me with a sigh. "We managed to stop the bleeding, but I'm afraid she passed out, likely from a mix of shock and blood loss," he explains miserably, looking down to Sookie's unconscious form in concern.

"I'm so sorry, Eric," Alcide says softly as I run my knuckles gently over Sookie's cheek, checking the bond between us to confirm she's truly alright and let out a sigh of relief once I determine she is merely sleeping soundly now. "I can promise you the wolf responsible for her injuries will be served a swift and timely punishment."

"Thank you," I tell them, looking from Sookie's heavily bandaged leg back up to the two worried men, realizing just how concerned they both really are about my love's safety. "I'm grateful you were here to care for her in my absence. I shall return her home to heal her wounds," I tell them as they both nod their agreement, giving one, last anxious look to the golden beauty draped over my arms before I'm launching the two of us high into the night air.

Whoever has managed to cause such horrific damage to my bonded is only lucky I have not only Sookie's, but Godric's injuries to worry about at this precarious moment, or I would not hesitate to hunt them down and rip them limb from fucking limb for causing such a grievous blood offense. But, for now, my two loves' safeties must come first.

"Hold on, Lover, I've got you," I whisper against Sookie's ear, not sure if she's able to hear or understand my words in her current state, but wanting to reassure her none the less as I soar towards home whilst keeping careful attention to the bond between us. I finally land, feeling a wave of gratitude flowing from Godric as I speed Sookie through the house to reunite her with my wounded Maker.

"My love," Godric whispers softly, his emerald eyes rimmed with crimson tears as I proceed to lay our lover's injured body down on the floor beside him. I then rush to the adjoining bath, grabbing up numerous towels before making my way back to the injured pair. How is it Godric has not yet healed this injury? At his ancient age, his leg should be perfectly restored by now.

"Master," I whisper wretchedly, returning to him to look over his own, still seeping wounds as I begin gently patting the open gashes, quickly soaking the pristine towels a bright crimson red. "Just what the fuck is going on?" I question for what feels like the hundredth time this night, before looking up to see him gently peeling away Sookie's bandages to reveal injuries that perfectly mirror his own. Fucking weird.

"I cannot be sure, my child," he tells me before he takes one of the dripping, bloodied towels from me. I look on anxiously as he proceeds to wring the soaked material over Sookie's open wounds and have to let out a sigh of relief seeing his healing bloods working to rectify our love's wounds.

"Godric," I whisper in shock, seeing his own wounds knitting together, the two soulmates healing simultaneously until both their legs are perfectly repaired once more. "Is this a result of the bond you share?" I question, still not knowing all there is to know about the profound connection between them. Godric gently lifts Sookie into his lap before he's shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"This has never happened before, my child," he informs me, running his pale fingers through Sookie's golden tresses, a thoughtful expression etched over his features. "Though I must assume this has something to do with her wish to return me to myself once more," he muses as I proceed to cleanse both my loves of the remaining blood still staining their now healed flesh.

"So what does this mean for the two of you?" I question nervously. "Are your life forces entwined now?" I question, fearing what this may mean, especially given Sookie's rather precarious, mostly human state.

"I am afraid I cannot know for sure, my child," he tells me, his words laced with concern as he meets my anxious gaze. "Though, I suppose it would be safest to assume as much until proven otherwise," he suggests as an icy chill runs through me, the meaning of his words sinking in.

"I cannot lose you, Master, not again," I admit, reaching up to cup his face gently. "Either of you," I add, looking down to Sookie's slumbering form with a small frown.

"It would appear we have much to discuss with our love upon her awakening," he tells me before placing a soft kiss to my palm. "Please, do not fret, my child," he beseeches softly. "Surely we will find some way to overcome even this," he insists as I nod to him, hoping to the gods he's not wrong about this.

SPOV

 _"_ _Godric!" I cry out merrily through my laughter, running through the sun washed, golden fields of wheat as my love quickly closes in on me, continuing our playful game of chase._

 _"_ _My Chloe, running is a fruitless endeavor," he gasps out teasingly through gasping breaths, drawing ever nearer as I continue to laugh, pumping my legs ever faster as I proceed to hurl myself forward through the flowing grains of gold._

 _A squeal of delight soon escapes me as my love grips my hips tightly before he's lifting me triumphantly into the bright, summery sky. He lowers me then, pulling me tightly to his chest and I have to smile, resting my face upon his heaving breast whilst listening to his pounding heartbeat as we both work to catch our breaths once more._

 _"_ _I have caught you, my love," he whispers against my ear. "Now, whatever shall I do with you?" he asks huskily as I feel his rising lusts welling within me._

 _"_ _I can think of a few things, my dearest," I answer back breathily, smoothing my hands up my love's muscular thighs to bring a shudder of anticipation from him._

 _"_ _Chloe," he breathes against my lips before pressing his mouth to mine, kissing me with his ever passionate fortitude to bring a yearning moan from me. Godric proceeds to lower us to the wheat covered ground, laying me out beneath him as a fond smile pulls at his plush lips._

 _"_ _I love you, Godric," I assure him, reaching up to twine my fingers into his dark, curling locks to bring a soft sigh from him as his emerald eyes shine with affection._

 _"_ _And I you, my love, mo anam chara," he whispers softly, lowering his face to trail feather light kisses along the column of my throat to heighten my ever rising arousal. Fear filled screams sound then and we both pause, meeting one another's concerned gazes before Godric turns to look to the village, the place where the screams seem to have been emanating from._

 _Black, billowing smoke begins to rise then, darkening the cloudless sky above our home and Godric rises up, motioning for me to remain quiet as we begin trailing closer, both intent on finding the source of the evident melee. Godric halts before me, holding me behind him protectively as I peer over his shoulder to see an all too familiar sight. Roman soldiers, hordes of them, wreaking devastation upon our village, just the way they did upon my own tribe not so very long ago._

 _"_ _My Chloe, you must remain here," Godric whispers, taking my hand to lead me towards a nearby thicket alongside the field. "Wait for me and know I shall return soon, my love," he assures me as I shake my head, gripping onto his hand tightly as I begin trembling in fear._

 _"_ _Godric, no, you cannot defeat this enemy," I try to explain, knowing full well just how formidable this army is. "We must go, we must leave this place," I plead as my ever courageous love shakes his head, straitening his spine as I feel his resilience set in place between us._

 _"_ _I must try, my Chloe, for these are my people," he tells me firmly before leaning down to press a soft kiss to my temple. "Worry not, my beloved, I shall do all that is necessary to return to you," he swears as I have no choice but to nod to him, praying to the gods that my sweet Godric will come out of this confrontation victorious as I lower myself, hiding as best I can in the tangled thicket._

 _"_ _Please, do be careful," I beseech softly, my fearful voice barely above a whisper. Godric nods firmly before my brave love is making his way valiantly towards the ongoing skirmish. I'm left alone then, fearful for my own life as well as my Godric's as images of my own village's demise play vividly through my mind. And so I sit, ever fearful, feeling my love's grim determination through our shared connection as I'm left only able to pray to the gods for his safe return._

 _"_ _My, my, what have we here?" A gruff voice sounds behind me then, sending wave of utter terror through me as I turn to see a group of Roman soldiers aligned behind me. No, no, no, this cannot be happening! I raise to my feet then, my eyes already darting in every direction as I desperately search for a means of escape._

 _Seeing I'm left with no way out, I turn on my heel and begin running just as fast as I possibly can, desperately trying to put a substantial distance between my enemies and myself. Loud, angry shouts are sounding behind me, paired with the sound of clanging armor and I know my adversaries are taking chase as I pump my legs harder, soon to come to a wooded grove._

 _I dart inside the heavily wooded area, soon finding myself dashing clumsily through rough, crisscrossed branches whilst leaping over fallen trees as my heart is pounding in fear and I hear my enemies steadily gaining ground behind me._

 _"_ _Oomph!" I cry out, tripping over the thick, forest foliage and land harshly enough to have the wind knocked out of me. A burning ache now emanates from my ankle, having twisted it upon my fall and hot tears are stinging at the corners of my eyes as I proceed to crawl, having to drag my injured leg behind me as I frantically seek out any means of shelter._

 _"_ _Over here!" I hear a voice call out then and my heart begins beating wildly out of my chest as large hands are suddenly taking fierce hold upon my waist. I then find myself being pulled harshly from my spot on the forest bed and tears are streaming steadily down my face as I pray for the return of my love to save me from the hands of mine enemies._

 _"_ _Let me go!" I cry out angrily, being turned roughly in the soldier's arms as I'm struggling fiercely against his tight grip. I look up then, meeting the vindictive grin of my captor as clear malice shines from the depths of his dark eyes and know my words have fallen upon deaf ears. Low laughter sounds around us then as I turn to see we're flanked on all sides by my aggressor's allies._

 _"_ _I promise we shall make this just as painless as possible for you, woman, so long as you do not fight against us," my captor breathes against my ear as his filthy hands begin trailing over my body, groping me roughly as I come to realize just what it is these men have in store for me._

 _"_ _No! Release me, now!" I demand, scratching and kicking at my captor as I desperately work to escape him. Bright stars explode behind my vision and my cheek explodes in pain as a meaty fist slams into me hard enough to leave me floating in and out of consciousness._

 _"_ _I warned you, woman, now things shall not be so easy for you," the cruel words are spit out harshly before I find myself pinned to the ground, the solidity of my enemy's body weighing heavily upon me as his allies take firm hold upon my wrists and ankles to hold me firmly in place._

 _"_ _Godric!" I scream out fearfully, hoping against all odds my love will come for me. I meet the mirroring, hate filled eyes of the men surrounding me and it's in this precarious moment I know my life is forfeit. Tears of defeat fill my eyes as I wish only to be returned to my one, true love again, in any possible way the fates deem proper._

"No!" I cry out, shooting up in bed, only to discover I'm safe, held tightly in the combined embrace of my two loves as grateful tears begin streaming down my face.

"Shh, it was but a dream, my love," Godric whispers softly, smoothing his thumbs over my face to brush away my tears as my vampires are both sending waves of love to me through our shared bonds.

"It was Chloe," I whisper softly, tucking my face into the crook of Godric's neck as I wrap my arms around him tightly before feeling Eric pull the both of us into his comforting embrace. "I know how she died," I whisper, a tremor of fear running through me as the horrid, vivid dream is still playing in my head before I feel the dual shock stemming from both my vampires.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 20

GPOV

"My love, I'm so sorry," I admit softly, hating knowing she had to relive that horrific night, even in dreams. "This is why I am so adamant about your safety, my Sookie; surely I could not survive losing you like that ever again," I explain as she nods against me, sniffling softly.

"She, well, _I_ wished to be reunited with you, you know," she informs me, raising her tear stained face to meet my shocked visage, hardly able to believe such a thing as truth. "The last thought from my dream was her wishing to be with you again," she informs me, bringing bloody tears to my eyes as this realization sets in.

"Thank you, my Sookie," I whisper, crimson tears trailing down my face as my child and my love both look to me in concern. "I had lived with so much guilt before, blaming myself for my inability to save my Chloe that night," I tell Sookie, brushing my knuckles over her dampened cheek. "To know she did not blame me is truly a remarkable gift," I assure her, bringing a soft smile from my love before her and my child are pulling me into their comforting embrace.

"This was the source of your previous guilt, was it not, Master?" Eric asks softly as I nod to him, a small frown forming upon my face.

"Almost entirely, yes, my child, my guilt from that night was most unbearable," I admit dismally. "I was too late to save my love's life and shortly thereafter, was turned against my will, being sentenced to an eternity of ever growing remorse," I explain as realization shines in dual sets of bright, blue eyes.

"But back in Dallas," Sookie starts thoughtfully. "You seemed to recognize me, but were still unwilling to accept who I was, why is that?" she questions as I sigh unnecessarily, shaking my head lightly.

"I was so distraught by the time you came for me, my love, consumed so wholly by my guilt that I had mistakenly seen my Chloe's radiant face countless times, only for me to later realize it was not truly her," I explain.

"And the connection you share?" Eric questions curiously, looking back and forth between Sookie and I enquiringly.

"I am afraid I was even distressed enough to not recognize the profound connection we share," I admit sorrowfully. "I am ever remorseful for what you bared witness to that morning, my love," I confess, seeing watery tears welling in my Sookie's sapphire eyes as she surely recalls that terrible morning. "And you, my child," I add, looking to Eric as the events of that fateful morning play through my mind. "I apologize for the pain I caused for you, leaving you the way I did," I confess before he leans forward to press his lips softly against my own.

"I forgive you, Master," he assures me with a soft smile. "I'm just grateful our love was able to bring you back to us once more," he says, looking to our Sookie with a soft smile as her face brightens with a radiant smile.

"Of course I forgive you, Godric," she assures me, pressing a soft kiss to my lips as the connection between us is overflowing with our shared affections. "Just don't go pulling a stunt like that ever again, you hear me, mister?" she teases, bringing soft laughter between the three of us as I nod my agreement.

"Never, my beloved, never again, this I solemnly swear," I assure her, pulling her tightly into my embrace before we're both sighing together in contentment, both feeling wholly complete in one another's presence. Eric moves to sit behind me then, pulling me against his broad chest to leave the three of us basking in our shared love as we hold one another close.

"Oh, hey," Sookie says, after a time, breaking the revered silence between us. "My leg is all healed," she observes before looking back at us with a grateful smile. Eric's apprehension spikes along with my own then, both recalling tonight's earlier events and our love's smile falters as she looks back and forth between us in puzzlement. "What? Why do I feel like I'm missing something here?"

"It's your wish, Lover," Eric starts nervously. "Or at least, that's what we've come to believe is the cause of what happened," he muses as Sookie's angelic features pinch in puzzlement. Eric looks to me then, apparently unsure of how to explain exactly what happened this night.

"We believe whatever you wished may have produced a rather curious predicament to occur between us, my love," I explain somewhat hesitantly as she turns to face us, unease flowing from her as she looks to us in question.

"But your memories, they're back again," she states, earning dual nods from Eric and I. "And your depression didn't return," she adds as we nod once more. "So what's wrong?" she asks fearfully as Eric and I share an anxious gaze.

"Earlier this night, when you were so viciously attacked by that were," I start as a visible tremor runs through her and I feel her fear spike at the horrid memory before she's nodding her understanding. "The injuries you sustained were mirrored upon my own body, my love," I admit as she stares down to my leg in shock, running her fingers over the now wholly healed flesh.

"But I didn't wish for that," she assures us, looking up to us as she shakes her head. "How could this have happened?" she questions softly, her bottom lip trembling as tears well within her cerulean eyes.

"Lover, no, please don't cry," Eric beseeches, leaning forward to pull our Sookie into our embrace once more. "I'm sure it was unintentional and I know with certainty you would never bring either Godric or I harm of any kind, but I'm afraid we're now left to deal with these rather unexpected results together," he explains softly as my love sniffles softly before looking up to me in concern.

"So you felt it," she whispers. "You felt the attack along with me," she surmises as I am left having to nod to her.

"I bled with you my love and healed with you as well," I explain as she lets out a shuddering sigh.

"So if I had died tonight, on account of my injuries," she starts fearfully. "Would you have met the true death along with me?" she questions as I feel my loves' combined fears welling between us.

"I cannot say with absolute certainty, my Sookie, but I believe it would be best to assume as much. Yes, very likely, our life forces are now intertwined," I concede, my own fears rising along with my two loves as we share concerned gazes amongst one another.

"But I'm mortal," Sookie whispers as I nod to her, knowing this fact all too well.

"And this is why we must be especially diligent with your safety as well as my own, my love," I sigh out, not knowing exactly what this will mean for our shared future.

"Master, our love may very well be mortal, but couldn't we assume your immortality could just as likely be shared with Sookie now?" Eric questions, looking back and forth between us curiously as I'm left nodding thoughtfully.

"A most thoughtful deduction indeed, my child," I praise, bringing a glowing smile from him. "There is no reason not to think my own immortality could grant our love the gift of eternal youth," I muse thoughtfully, causing Sookie to looking up to us with a small smile of her own.

"I definitely like the sound of that," she states softly, the majority of her previous anxieties melting away as she leans forward to rest her golden head upon my chest with a soft sigh.

"But even so, my love, we must be extraordinarily cautious, especially given the current threat of this dangerous coven," I beseech of my love, earning a small nod from her as Eric sighs out in relief, his own anxieties lessening upon our love's acceptance of this.

"I wouldn't risk either of your safeties and I promise to do whatever it takes to keep us all safe from the witches' threats," she solemnly swears looking back and forth between us, a grim expression etched upon her ethereal features.

"And I swear to do the same, I will not allow harm to come to either of you," Eric swears, his own fierce determination setting between us.

"And I vow the same, my loves," I agree, earning firm nods from both my child and my soul's counterpart. "And now, I believe, I must find a way to thank you, my beloved Sookie, for giving me this second, or would that be third chance at life?" I question with a small smirk as my love snorts adorably in amusement.

"And just how did you plan on doing that?" she questions just as Eric and I are each flooding our shared bonds with our rising lusts to bring a small gasp from my Sookie. "Oh," she responds with a small smirk. "Well, I suppose I could be persuaded to play along," she teases breathily before rising to her knees before us. Eric meets my heated gaze with his own before he's rising to his own knees, molding himself along Sookie's back as I rise up to come face to face with my soulmate.

"My love," I lean forward to whisper against her ear, eliciting a light tremor of desire from her as Eric and I slowly peel away first her blood splattered garment before working to remove the scraps of lace covering her most intimate of areas. "I ache for you," I admit lowly, running my hands upwards over the heated flesh of my love's abdomen before cupping her gracious breasts into my palms to hear her sigh softly at my touch.

"Lover," Eric growls out against Sookie's throat to bring a low hum from her throat as her lusts are rising along with our own. "The things you do to me," my child sighs out, reaching down to palm our love's glistening sex against his palm to bring a shuddering sigh from her.

"Eric, Godric," my beloved moans sweetly. "I need you," she whispers, looking back and forth between us with half lidded eyes. "The both of you," she adds softly, pleadingly before I meet the ocean blue gaze of my child over the flushed skin of our loves' shoulder to see Eric nod to me, that one gesture speaking volumes.

"As you wish, my dearest love," I willingly oblige, keeping hold of her left breast in my palm and running my thumb gently over her hardened nub whilst trailing my right hand lower over her flushed skin. A light hiss escapes me as I come to the apex of her thighs and feel my lover's already drenched sex wetting my digits before I'm delving them inside her scorching heat to bring a low moan from her throat.

"Ohhh," Sookie moans out then, gripping unto my shoulders tightly, her blunt nails digging into my pale, tattooed flesh as my child mirrors my attentions upon our love's second entrance. Sookie's delicate features tense in pain, her eyelids slamming shut and Eric and I both halt our movements, giving her body time to adjust to the foreign feel.

"Shh, relax, Lover," Eric breathes against her ear. "We've got you," he assures her, bringing nod of her golden head before she's taking a deep, soothing breathe as her previously tense body visibly relaxes between us.

"That's it, my love, let us both show you what delights we can share with you," I whisper softly before beginning to pump my fingers inside her silken walls as my thumb finds her swollen nub. A throaty moan escapes her as I proceed to swirl my thumb over her overly sensitive flesh whilst finding a steady rhythm that mirrors my child's, leaving us both driving our love's arousals to soaring heights.

"Oh, God," our Sookie sighs out as her curvaceous hips roll between us, helping us to bring her ever closer to her peak. Her breaths are soon quickening, her heartbeat racing ever faster to pound steadily against my palm as her golden skin flushes from a delicate pink to a splotchy red and I know she's at her pleasure's edge. Her head is thrown back then, a wordless cry tearing from her throat as her taught channel clenches tightly around my fingers, signaling her intense release between Eric and I before she's left trembling against us.

Eric gives me a knowing grin as I smooth back Sookie's dampened hair before I'm raising my glistening fingers up between us as they shine with our love's intoxicating essence. Sookie turns her head then, still gasping softly against my shoulder before Eric and I are eagerly lapping up the succulent juices from my digits. I feel her lusts spiking once more watching the two of us and have to smirk before glancing down to meet her heated gaze.

"Tell me, my dearest love, are you ready for your lovers now?" I question lowly, my own burning need welling within me as she grants me with a fervent nod of her golden head.

"I'm ready," she whispers, looking between the two of us with a soft smile as Eric and I take firm hold upon her hips to lift her slight form between us. Dual crowns are then delving slowly, gently into our love's entrances in unison and my eyes close in bliss, a low groan escaping me, as my lover wraps her arms tightly around my neck to hold me close.

"Fuck, yes," Eric sounds out, his voice a low, rumbling growl as we both sheath ourselves fully within our lover, filling her to the brink. I feel her pain laced pleasure flowing through me as if it was my own and once I sense her lusts rising once more, I nod to my child before we experimentally pump our lover's hips over our combined lengths.

"Hmm," Sookie hums lowly against my ear, encouraging our actions as I lace my fingers with my child's, our combined grip tightening upon Sookie before our hips find an unfaltering, mirroring cadence against our shared love.

"My Sookie, _mo anam chara_ ," I breath out against the dewy flesh of my soulmate's shoulder before I'm pressing soft, wet kisses along her throat and shoulders. I push the extent of my love and devotions to her before she's returning my actions, sending her own sweet affections to us both to cocoon the three of us within our shared, endearing intimacy.

Much too soon, I feel my impending release drawing ever closer and mine and Eric's shared thrusting is becoming an unrelenting, driving force against our Sookie before combined cries sound out from the three of us, each hitting the peak of pleasure in sweet harmony before we're left as a boneless, sated mass of limbs upon the plush bed.

"Fucking incredible," Eric sighs out, trailing his agile fingers over our combined, lighted flesh with a fond smile before he's placing a soft kiss to our lover's throat.

"I certainly think I could get used to that," our Sookie informs us with a small smirk, bringing matching chuckles from both my child and myself as we proceed to wrap her between us, pulling her tightly into our dual embrace.

"So, I suppose my thanks was sufficient, my love?" I tease playfully to bring delighted giggles from my Sookie as she nods her head against my chest.

"More than sufficient, I'd say," she retorts bringing a fond smile from both Eric and myself before I feel the impending dawn pulling just at the edge of my consciousness.

"My love, I must ask that you remain close during our rest," I request softly then, trailing my fingers over the glowing skin of my love as she nods her understanding. "At least until this threat can be neutralized," I add, not wanting to keep her prisoner, yet needing to ensure her safety in this rather precarious time.

"I promise to remain in the house," she agrees softly before a loud yawn is drawn from her throat.

"Thank you, Lover," Eric answers, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of her head as I press a mirroring kiss upon her temple.

"Yes, I shall be most grateful for this, my beloved," I add to my sleepy love as she nods lightly once more, a soft hum escaping her. I meet my child's adoring gaze then and reach up to cup the nape of his neck before pulling him closer to press a tender kiss to his lips. "Rest well, my child," I whisper against his mouth.

"Rest well, Master," he answers with a warm smile before the two of us are settling ourselves against the radiating, soothing heat of our shared love. I press my face into the crook of her neck, surrounding myself with her ever intoxicating scent before I'm pulled to my rest with a satisfied smile stretched over my face.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 21

SPOV

I wake in my very favorite place in the entire world, held tightly between my two loves, reaching up to run my fingers absently through both dark and golden locks as my mind begins swirling with what all happened last night. Debbie, apparently, is even crazier and more of a threat than I had ever thought possible, going as far as attacking me in front of her entire pack and even worse than having to suffer her rage, I now know Godric suffered along with me, having gained identical injuries from the attack.

Just what does this mean for us? Could Godric truly be susceptible to my humanity? Could he truly meet his end if something were to happen to me? And is Eric really right about me possibly sharing in my soulmate's immortality? There are just way too many questions and not nearly enough answers; something I'm starting to realize is becoming a rather exasperating trend as of late.

Soft knocking sounds at the bedroom door then and I bolt upright in a mix of fear and surprise, pulling the sheets up to cover my nudity before a familiar voice sounds, making me let out a sigh of relief.

"Sook? You up?" Amelia questions as I begin fiercely wiggling my way free of my vampires' embrace.

"Yeah, just a sec!" I call out, finally pulling free before rushing through the room to find something to cover myself. I find my blood stained dress along with numerous, bloody towels still spread out over the floor from the night before. Man, those are gonna be a bitch to clean. I finally step inside the bath, finding a large, crimson robe and drape it over myself, having to wrap the tie around me a couple times before making my way to the bedroom door.

"Oh, thank God!" Amelia exclaims, pulling me into a breath stealing hug that nearly knocks me off my feet. "You're alright! God, Sook, I was so worried about you!" she informs me pulling away to look me over with a grin as I shake my head at her. Good ol' Ames, gotta love her.

"I'm fine, really," I assure her, earning a firm nod from my friend before she hugs me once more to bring a soft chuckle from me.

"The company phone has been ringing off the hook all morning," she tells me once the two of us are trailing to the upstairs of the house together. "The whole pack's been asking if you're alright. They told me all about the bitch's attack last night," she grits out irritably as a deep frown settles upon my face, remembering Debbie's vicious attack. "I swear, if I ever get the chance to get my hands around her scrawny, little neck…," she adds, shaking her head at the unspoken threat that I have no doubt she'd see through.

"The guys took good care of me," I assure her, pulling back the fold of the heavy robe to show her my healed leg. "Good as new," I tell her with a small smile as she nods her agreement.

"Alcide said Debbie's been abjured from the pack," she informs me, making my jaw drop in shock, knowing just how severe a punishment that is to a pack member. "She was escorted to the Louisiana state line this morning. If she so much as shows her face around here again, it's an automatic death sentence," she explains as I nod my understanding whilst plopping down to the kitchen counter with a small sigh.

"Good," I reply. "I've got enough on my plate without having to worry about that crazy bitch coming after me again," I sigh out as Amelia joins me at the counter, reaching over to pat my hand softly with a sympathetic smile.

"We'll take care of this coven, Sook," she assures me. "We've got some seriously powerful allies on our side," she explains as I nod my agreement before realizing my witchy bestie may very well have some of the answers I seek.

"Yeah, honestly, that's not what has me so worried right now," I admit, as my friend looks to me in surprise. "It's Godric," I sigh out. "I think something may have gone wrong with my wish… _again_ ," I admit miserably as Amelia hits me with a questioning look.

"Does he have all his memories back?" she questions as I nod to her. "And his depression?" she adds as I shake my head, sighing once more.

"As far as we can tell he has all his memories back and there's no sign of his earlier sorrow," I explain, earning a raised brow from my friend. "This is something new," I explain. "Last night, when I was attacked, Godric suffered the same injuries I did, Ames. And now he thinks our life forces may be somehow intertwined," I explain as she looks to me in shock.

"Shit," she whispers, shaking her head as a small frown forms upon her face.

"Please tell me there's a way to fix this, Ames," I beseech fearfully, not wanting to put either of my vampire's in danger as she gives me a sheepish look, shaking her head at me.

"I'm so sorry, Sook, I should have realized this could happen," she sighs out as I look to her in puzzlement.

"What do you mean? How could you have known this might happen?" I ask, watching as she runs her fingers through her spiky, chestnut locks a bit nervously.

"Well, remember what I told you before? About how this connection you share with Godric is unaffected by all laws of time and space?" she questions as I nod lightly before realization sets in. Oh, shit.

"It wasn't my wish," I whisper as Amelia shakes her head, agreeing with my assessment.

"This is your connection's way of assuring the both of you will be together fully, at least, that's what I have to assume is what's happening between you," she explains as an icy chill runs down my spine, realizing Godric was right about his assumptions.

"So, if I were to die," I whisper as Amelia nods, squeezing my hand gently as hot tears are stinging at the corners of my eyes. No. I just can't be the cause of Godric's death. There has to be something we can do about this, some way to fix this.

"I'm so sorry, Sook," Amelia whispers, reaching up to wrap her arm around my shoulders as I continue to weep silently. "Hey, don't cry, alright?" she adds, brushing my hair back from my face to give me a small smile. "This isn't the end of the world, hon. I mean, you're still left with some options here."

"Oh yeah, like what, another wish? No, thank you," I question somewhat irritably, hating that I could be endangering my soulmate, not to mention what it would do to Eric to lose not only one, but both of us. God, this is just awful.

"Well, you could always let one of your vampires turn you," she says hesitantly, earning a frown from me. "Hey, I know your thoughts on the no sunshine lifestyle, but I'm just saying, it's something to think about," she explains as I sigh, shaking my head at her.

"I don't want to be turned, Ames," I sigh out miserably, always having hated the idea of having to live off blood and never being able to feel the warmth of the sun upon my skin ever again.

"I know, Sook, and I understand why you feel the way you do," she assures me, squeezing my shoulders tightly. "But, like I said, it's an option."

"Yeah," I reply softly, as my mind is swimming with what such a decision may mean for not only me, but my two vampires as well. As much as I may abhor the idea of becoming a creature of the darkness, if it would ensure my two loves were both safe and happy, it's an option I just can't write off entirely.

"You don't have to decide now, Sook, right? Maybe just talk to your guys and see what they think," Amelia suggests as I nod once more, realizing there are more important, pressing matters at hand. Deciding whether or not I should be turned is something I'll just have to worry about later, after these witches have been taken care of.

"Right, you're right," I agree, nodding to my friend. "We can figure all this out later. For now, we have to get rid of this threat and hopefully keep all of us alive long enough to figure out just what the hell we're gonna do about this crazy connection between us afterwards," I concede as Amelia nods once more, a small smile pulling at her lips before she hugs me tightly.

"That's a girl," she says, patting my back before pulling away with a wide grin. "Octavia says she's got some pretty badass spells at the ready. These bitches don't stand a chance, not against all of us," she assures me once more as I let out a small sigh of relief, realizing she's likely right.

"Do we know where the coven's been holding up?" I question, pushing all other thoughts aside for the time being, deciding to focus entirely on the topic at hand.

"Actually, yes," Amelia answers brightly with a smirk. "I've been doing a bit of digging myself while you've been busy dealing with crazy werewolves," she explains, bumping her shoulder against me playfully to bring a snort of amusement from me.

"And here I thought you were just a pretty face," I tease back, earning a bright grin from my bestie. "So, where are these nasty little witches hiding out?"

"Well, apparently, they had intended on taking over the Moonlight Emporium," she informs me with a small smirk. "But apparently, _someone_ put some pretty heavy duty protection spells around the place after finding out the employees were being harassed and threatened," she tells me with a wink as my jaw drops in surprise.

"You mean to tell me your wards really held up against their entire coven?" I question disbelievingly, earning a smug grin from my roommate.

"We witches all have our own areas of expertise and wards just so happen to be mine," she explains with a shrug. "So now, Hallow and her followers are held up in an abandoned building in downtown Shreveport. They've got some pretty nasty spells cast around the place that are apt to be a bitch to break through, but at least they've managed to spook off the surrounding community," she informs me.

"So, no human casualties," I muse thoughtfully, earning a nod of confirmation in return. "Good. So it'll just be a matter of breaking into the place and taking out the hostile forces," I reason. "But what about the locals? Didn't you say some of them were coerced into joining this coven?" I question hesitantly, not wanting any innocent lives to be put in danger before Amelia is grinning like a loon.

"About that," she starts with a smirk. "The local witches may have been just a tad bit grateful for my protective wards around their shop," she explains as a knowing smile stretches over my own face.

"So, they're not caving into Hallow's demands to join her," I surmise as Amelia winks at me.

"Funny how that one worked out," she replies with a shrug as I find myself chuckling lightly. Leave it to Amelia. "I'm sure the coven's pretty pissed about that one, but they've managed to piss off an entire town of supes in return. Let them throw whatever they've got at us, it won't make any difference," she assures me.

"This may be even easier than I thought it might be," I muse aloud with a grin. "Now all we have to do is just hope the different groups can get along long enough to ensure the coven's defeat. Easy peasy."

"Yeah, easy peasy," Amelia snorts out, shaking her head at me before ruffling my hair playfully. "Now maybe you should actually get showered before we have to head over to the bar to meet the others. Or are you planning on starting a new fashion trend?" she questions teasingly, as we both glance down to the massive, men's robe still draped over me.

"Ha, ha," I deadpan, smacking her arm playfully. "I'll go get ready," I assure her rising from the stool as I feel Godric wake. A small smile pulls at my lips and I send my friend a quick wave before I'm rushing back to the stairs to be reunited with my soul's counterpart.

I know the three of us have a lot left to talk about once this current threat is resolved, but I won't let my worries consume me as of yet. I will take this all one step at a time and step one consists of running this coven from our town and ensuring the freedom and safety of all the local groups.

After that's done, we can all figure out what we're going to do about mine and Godric's dilemma, deciding whether or not I should be turned. Man, I'm not sure when exactly my life became such a crazy rollercoaster, but seeing as I've found not only one, but two loves to share my life with, at this moment, I could really care less.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Dear Readers, you can now follow me on Wordpress as well! Check out all my stories that include pictures, casting choices and find teasers for upcoming stories as well! :D**

 **Just look for _krispybee12blog_ on Wordpress!**

 **Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 22

EPOV

I wake from my day rest and a fond smile stretches over my face as I see Godric and Sookie standing across the bedroom, apparently trying to decide what to wear for this evening's meeting. It all seems so fucking domestic and frankly…adorable. For a moment, I let myself forget all about the immediate threats against us and just lay watching whilst enjoying the closeness of my two, dearest loves.

"You need to be getting dressed too, Viking," Sookie informs me then, turning to lift a brow at me as she holds a shirt up against Godric's chest.

"I don't know, Lover, I think we'd turn more heads if we chose to forgo such formalities," I tease before standing up from the bed in all my nude glory, waggling my brows at my love to bring a snort of amusement from her.

"Eric certainly makes an excellent point, my beloved," Godric teases along with me, making Sookie look back and forth between us with an indulgent smirk. "Besides, I rather prefer having you free of such binding accruements," he adds, tugging lightly at her bra strap to bring a light giggle from our love.

"What ever am I to do with the two of you?" she asks then, shaking her head at us with a small sigh.

"I can certainly think of a few, rather salacious things you could do with the both of us, Lover," I lean down to breathe against her ear, feeling a tremor of desire run through her slight form as her lusts spike through the bond.

"A tempting offer," she answers back throatily, looking up to me with a small smirk. "How 'bout I promise you a raincheck that you can trade in once we get this meeting out of the way?" she suggests as I'm left having to agree with her, knowing just how important this impending meeting is.

"Oh, alright, but don't think I won't be cashing in that raincheck just as soon as this meeting is dismissed," I warn her with a smug grin, earning a grin from her.

"You're on, Viking," she replies with a wink, bringing matching chuckles from both Godric and I before she dresses the three of us in matching, gray colored apparel, apparently wanting to present a unified front to the others, which I suppose, isn't the worst idea in the world, especially given the rather tense nature of the local groups temporary truce.

"Shall we?" Godric soon questions, holding his arm out to our love once we're all dressed and ready for this evening's festivities. Sookie grins at him, looping her arm through his and I proceed to hold my own arm out for her before the three of us are making our way through the house together, each intent on seeing this meeting through to ensure we're able to move on to much more enjoyable activities.

The three of us take my convertible, soon coming to the already packed parking lot of the bar as the bond between us is heavy with grim resolve, all of us equally determined to see this threat neutralized swiftly. Godric and I each take one of Sookie's hands firmly in grip before we're making our way to the backdoor together and step inside the rather tense environment held within.

"Sookie!" is called out in chorus before a group of weres, along with the weretiger, are all rushing towards our love, putting both Godric and I on tense edge as the group proceeds to carefully look over her healed injuries with excited grins.

"I'm fine guys, really, Eric and Godric took good care of me," she assures them, sending her affections through the bond to the both of us before the lot of shapeshifters are looking between my Maker and I curiously.

"Right, of course," Alcide says, looking to us with a grin. "Thank you for taking such good care of Sookie for us. I don't know what the pack would ever do without her," he adds, grinning to our love before a grim visage comes over the Alpha's face. "You heard about Debbie?" he questions softly then, earning a small nod from Sookie.

"Yeah, Ames told me about her dismissal this morning," she answers as Godric looks up to me in puzzlement, apparently just as confused as I about this bit of news. "Thanks for taking care of her Alcide," she tells him as realization sets in. This Debbie must be the one responsible for our love's attack.

"You mean to tell me the were responsible for such a grievous blood offense to our bonded still fucking _lives_?" I growl out furiously, staring daggers at the Alpha as Sookie looks up to me with a small frown whilst sending waves of calm through the bond that do very little to quell my current ire.

"She's been abjured from the pack, Northman," the proud Alpha informs me, resolutely standing his ground as his broad shoulders set firmly. "Should she so much as return to the state of Louisiana, her life will be forfeit," he insists as I feel both Godric and Sookie working together to send me just as much serenity as possible through our shared bonds.

"Fucking right it will be," I grit out, meeting Sookie's pleading gaze before I'm working to calm myself, having to push down on my building rage before nodding to her. As much as I hate knowing this threat against my love has yet to be properly dispatched, so much more is at stake at this perilous time.

"Thank you for taking care of this matter, Alpha," Godric tells him then, nodding to the were respectively as I proceed to begrudgingly send him a nod as well, needing to smooth things between us, at least for the time.

"Well then, sounds like a round of drinks is in order," Pam sounds from the bar, calling everyone's attention to her smirking face as she and the rest of the Fangtasia staff begin pouring a variety of beverages out over the bar.

"Yes, of course," I agree, sending a grin to my child. "Please, help yourselves," I encourage, glancing at the assortment of supernatural groups, trying my very best to portray the benevolent host. I at least manage to earn a fond smile from my Sookie as she squeezes my hand encouragingly, which is more than enough for me.

"Thank you," she whispers softly, effectively curbing the remainder of my ire before I lean down to press a soft kiss to her temple.

SPOV

I grin up at Eric, thankful he's obviously trying his best to quell his anger about the whole Debbie Pelt debacle and hope we can just put all this unpleasantness behind us for the time. I then proceed to make my way to the bar, intent on greeting the collective assembly.

"Miss Stackhouse," Calvin greets with a genuine smile, his panthers packed tightly around him as they gaze around the bar a bit nervously. "Seems you were right about putting up a strong front against this coven," he muses with a friendly smile before he's glancing over the packed bar that's filled to the brim with our mutual allies.

"I'm just glad everyone was willing to work with us, I appreciate your support, Calvin," I assure him, sending kind smiles to his pack as well.

"Of course, you've proved yourself a loyal asset to my pack, it's the least I could do," he replies with a small smile that I return before he nods to both my vampires and proceeds to lead his packmembers back to their table.

"You've certainly managed to accrue an interesting support base, dear one," Godric whispers, glancing over the collection of demons, witches, as well as the variety of shapeshifters and vampires that are all commingling throughout the darkly lit bar. I give him a small smirk, nodding my agreement before a grin stretches over my face, seeing a most pleasant sight before me.

Maria-Star is standing proudly beside Alcide now, her arm wrapped possessively around his waist and when she turns to wave at me with a shining smile, I have to earnestly return the sentiment. It would seem the benevolent were was a decent fighter after all and at least now I know my were friend finally has a decent woman by his side.

My vampires pull out a stool for me before each taking a seat at either side of me at the bar and soon enough, the collective groups are all settled with their beverages of choice, the earlier tension seeming to be mostly forgotten. Amelia approaches the three of us then, walking closer whilst clutching a large, cylindrical tube under one arm as she grins at me.

"Watchya got there, Ames?" I question inquiringly before she's pulling what look to be blue prints of some kind from the long cylinder. She proceeds to lay the documents out over the bar and my vampires and I begin looking them over curiously together before I hear my witchy bestie calling the surrounding groups to attention.

"Alright, people," she calls out, quickly becoming the central focus of the room. "We're all here tonight because in one way or another, we've all been threatened by this coven that's intent on taking over our town, something that's not _about_ to happen, not so long as _we_ have anything to say about it," she claims with a small smirk, earning low chuckles from the room.

"So what's the plan? We just storm in and start kicking some witch ass?" calls out one of Alcide's wolves. Amelia just grins, shaking her head before motioning for Octavia, her kindly witch mentor, to join her.

"An interesting plan, to be sure, but, unfortunately, it won't be quite that easy," she sighs out, glancing to the overly excited were. "Hallow's coven has managed to put up some pretty rigorous barrier spells around their hideout. But worry not, people, we've got a coven of our very own that will work to bring them down," she says, grinning over to her magical advisor who nods her agreement.

"Myself, along with my coven, will certainly have no trouble bringing down these barriers," Octavia assures us. "And once we've succeeded in bringing down the barriers, we will work to counteract any spells of our enemies once the battle ensues," she explains, earning low murmuring from the gathered horde, who seem to be in agreement of this plan.

"Well, this is certainly going better than I expected it might," Amelia whispers to me with a small smirk as I nod my agreement, a wave of relief washing over me as I realize this threat is likely to be neutralized quite quickly and efficiently. Slow clapping sounds from the back of the bar then and as we turn to find the source, I quickly realize we spoke only moments too soon.

"A very well thought out plan, it would almost work too, though you seem to have forgotten one, very important detail," sounds from a dark, robed figure as her identically hooded cohorts begin filling in behind her, proceeding to line themselves up along the far wall of the bar. Our own gathered troops are on their feet in an instant, all poised for an impending attack as the robed intruders begin cackling eerily, managing to send prickling waves over my flesh. Shit, this can't be good.

"Hallow," Eric grits out as the apparent leader steps forward. She pulls back her dark hood then, revealing a rather homely looking face before she sends a smug grin to the incensed Viking. So _this_ is the witch, this _Hallow_ woman who's intent on taking over our town. Great, just freaking fantastic.

"Northman," she greets with a smirk. I hear Octavia and her coven beginning to whisper lowly then, apparently working to put an end to this fight before it has a chance to begin and a flair of hope sparks within me before Hallow turns to hit the opposing coven with a death glare. She abruptly snaps her fingers then and I'm left gaping in shock as colorful blurs begin streaking across the bar. Oh, holy shit.

Eric's collected revenue of vampires are apparently being coerced by Hallow's covens' hypnotizing power somehow, each now having a leader of our allied groups held securely by their throats throughout the room. My heart is pounding in fear seeing our vampires all snarling viciously and seemingly mindlessly as the coven's eerie laughter is rising up around us once more.

I knew witches were a real threat to vampires, but _never_ did I think they could wield this much power over the undead. I can hardly fathom how these powerful magics are somehow capable of turning our loyal allies into mindless, growling beasts that now look as though they wouldn't hesitate even a moment before snapping the necks of each of the groups' leaders, seeming to need only a slight bit of prompting to do just that.

"One more word, witch, and you die along with all your little friends," Hallow grits out, raising a brow at Octavia, as if challenging her to test her grave threat. An obviously terrified Octavia, who's now being held firmly by the throat by a growling Thalia, presses her mouth shut in a grim line, effectively silencing her own, fearful coven.

"What do you want, _witch_?" Eric growls out menacingly as both my vampires proceed to stand before me protectively, both seeming to be unaffected by the witches power, at least for now.

"I believe I already told you our intentions for your town, Northman," the witch purrs confidently as both my vampires begin growling low. More malicious laughter rises from the ever confident witch, as she's apparently completely unfazed by my ancient loves' threat. "Though, I must say, I'm rather surprised to see the lot of you here, all working together like this. It's actually kind of… _sweet_ ," she muses mockingly as I find myself gritting my teeth in ire. What a bitch!

"You have our attention, witch, now state your demands," Godric growls out as a wide grin stretches over the witch's plain face.

"In all honesty, we had come here tonight in hopes of renegotiating our terms," she explains, tilting her head thoughtfully. "And now, seeing as your ally's lives are all at stake, it would seem you're left with a rather easy decision to make," she muses, raking an appreciative gaze over Eric as her dark eyes twinkle in delight.

"I'm tired of your games, you fucking were-bitch, just spit it out already. What the _fuck_ do you want?" Eric challenges irritably, bringing another round of laughter from the cloaked coven.

"Such a temper," she mocks, tsking lightly and shaking her head as Eric's fangs shoot down in rage. Godric and I each place a hand upon him then, once more sending our temperamental love waves of calm as the witch begins stepping closer. "I'd ask that you… _entertain_ both myself, along with my coven, for seven consecutive nights. Do this and all your associates will be left in peace," she claims as a building anger wells between the three of us, flooding our shared bonds.

"No fucking way, bitch," Eric spits out as a smug grin comes over Hallow's gaunt face. She snaps her fingers once more and I'm left gasping harshly for breath as Eric's large hand is suddenly gripped tightly around my throat. "Sookie," he whispers fearfully, his eyes bulging in fear as I feel him inwardly struggling against the witch's commands, albeit in vain.

"Like I said, Northman, you're left with a rather easy decision to make," Hallow leans closer to purr into Eric's ear whilst rubbing herself along his side. Stars are clouding my vision now and I fear I'm close to passing out from lack of oxygen as I meet the rueful, cobalt gaze of my love. "Come with us willingly or your girlfriend here, along with all the others, will pay the consequence," she threatens before my Viking's golden head falls in defeat.

"Eric," Godric whispers pleadingly as his emerald eyes shine in fear, both for his child and myself as I feel his combating emotions flowing through my oxygen deprived body.

"Fine," Eric whispers. "Let Sookie and the others go free and I'll willingly go," he agrees before his grip loosens and I'm left wheezing for breath. Godric takes me into his arms, leaving me heaving for air as my soulmate holds me close. I look back up just in time to see a triumphant smile stretching over Hallow's face and want for nothing more than to slap that look off her fucking face.

"Come, vampire, we've only a week to enjoy your notoriously pleasurable company," she purrs, curling her finger at the prideful Viking. I try to pull from Godric's arms, intent on arguing with the witch before Eric turns to me. Obvious pleading is shining in his beautiful, cobalt eyes as he shakes his head at me and the message is clear. We can't win this fight, not without losing many lives in turn.

"He is doing this for you, my love, and for myself as well," Godric whispers softly as hot tears are welling within my eyes. "Our Eric is a brave and valiant warrior; we must trust that he will not be broken by these adversaries," my soulmate consoles soothingly, holding me tightly in his embrace as I watch my second love being slowly led away by the group of robed witches.

"Eric," I whisper sorrowfully through my tears before my brave vampire turns back to give me a soft smile. "I love you," I assure him, earning a small nod from him as I push every ounce of love I hold for him through our shared bond.

"And I you, my Sookie," he replies, sending the extent of his affections to both Godric and myself in return. "Take care of one another and know that I shall return to you soon," he assures us, once more being led towards the exit. I watch his towering form disappear from sight and my heart silently breaks for my beloved.

 **AN: I know, I know, Poor Eric! But know that I have a plan! Worry not for our Viking!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Another chapter! Yay! :D**

 **Happy Reading! Enjoy!**

Chapter 23

GPOV

I watch my child disappear from sight as my ever courageous love silently breaks down in my arms, our shared pain emanating through us as I try my best to soothe her. I hold her close, gazing around the room to see our vampires come back to themselves once more, each shaking off their previous stupor before stepping away from their would be victims. The air in the bar is laden with worry and concerned glances are sent our way from every direction as I proceed to run my hands comfortingly over my softly weeping love's back.

"Tell us what we can do," Octavia says, stepping forward as she sends a sympathetic gaze over Sookie. "Your child sacrificed himself for all of us and I won't stand to have those slimy witches lay their filthy paws on him," she spits out as the room sounds with rumbles of agreement.

"I am not entirely sure how to proceed," I admit rather miserably. "Hallow, along with her coven, have surely overheard our prepared battle strategies. I suppose now we are left with no choice but to begin anew," I sigh out, seeing matching concern shining from the faces of all flavors of supernaturals.

"Right," says Desmond, the demon lawyer, stepping forward with his nieces at either side of him. "I suppose it may be best to disperse for now, in case this coven decides to return tonight. Perhaps we can reconvene tomorrow evening, preferably at a new location," he suggests, earning low murmurs of agreement from the group as I silently agree with his plan.

"A good idea," Amelia agrees, sending a small smile to Diantha and Gladiola. "Let's plan on meeting at Charmed, Inc. headquarters tomorrow night at sundown. Until then, we've got twenty four hours to form a new plan of attack," she suggests as Sookie nods against my chest before pulling her face away to look up to me with wide, tear filled eyes.

"Along with a rescue mission to save Eric," she throws out to her magically inclined friend to earn a firm nod from her.

"Of course, Eric's release is first priority," she aims at Sookie with a soft smile before turning back to the crowd. "Agreed?" she calls out.

"Agreed," the crowd calls back in unison, grim determination etched over collective faces before the groups begin to disperse, none wanting to be an easy target should the coven return once more.

"We shall save our Eric, my love, worry not," I say softly, brushing her golden hair behind her ear as she nods lightly. "But for now, I suggest I return you home. You shall need your rest for the upcoming battle," I suggest softly as she looks to me with a small frown.

"But I want to help Eric," she argues as I lift a brow at her, feeling just how exhausted she is before she finally sighs, nodding her agreement. "Alright, I'll get some sleep," she concedes softly.

"Thank you, my Sookie," I return, placing a soft kiss to her temple before we're exiting the bar together. I help her situate herself in the passenger's seat before taking my own place behind the wheel of Eric's flashy, sports car and soon, we're speeding home, my mind already whirling with possibilities for my child's swift rescue.

Normally, I would not hesitate to encroach upon enemy territory, proceeding to rip apart any in my way in order to ensure my child's freedom, but now, with mine and my soulmate's life forces entwined the way they are, I simply cannot take such a perilous risk. There simply _must_ be a way to free him before these witches can move forward with their reprehensible plans.

"I'm going to kill them," Sookie grits out then, looking to me as her sapphire eyes burn with a hatred I can feel bubbling between us. "I'll kill each and every one of them for even _thinking_ of laying a finger on him," she adds grimly as I reach over to take her hand into my own, squeezing it gently.

"Of this, I have no doubt, my beloved, and I shall be right by your side, fighting for the return of our love," I assure her, earning a firm nod of her golden head before she stares ahead once more, thinking loud enough that I swear, I can almost hear her inner monologue.

We pull before the house then and I throw the car into park before feeling Sookie's fear spike through me. My head whips up; turning to see what has startled her and am left in a state of confusion as I take in the surprising sight before me.

"Shit," Sookie whispers, her head falling back to the seat in defeat. "This is the last thing we need to deal with tonight," she sighs out as I raise a questioning brow at her.

"This is not your first run in with a maenad, I take it, my love?" I question her, earning a firm headshake as her fear is welling up between us.

"Callisto and I met briefly before," she informs me, a shudder of fright running through her as I glance up to see said maenad twirling over the lawn, seeming oblivious to much of anything at the current moment. "She was only around long enough to use me as a bleeding, injured message to Eric, asking him for some kind of tribute," she explains as realization finally sets in.

"Then I must assume the purpose of this visit is to request a more fitting tribute to Dionysus," I muse aloud, watching as the nymph continues to dance over the moon washed lawn with abandon. I take in her ceremonial dress, noting her crude, fawn skin covering and leafy, vine crown along with her slithering python. She is also equipped with her mystical thyrsus held tightly in hand and I know this means she is prepared to proceed with her godly ritual, something she will not be persuaded against.

"Eric had Pam leave a bull for her," Sookie tells me then, tilting her head at the oblivious nymph as I sigh softly.

"I am afraid such a sacrifice would be seen as unworthy for her god, dear one," I explain, wondering how my child could make such a grave mistake. "She is likely to be incensed by this insufficient offering and will not be apt to listen to reason, my love, so I must ask that you allow me to protect you as best I can, for such a creature possesses godlike strength, unmatched by any vampire, even one as ancient as myself," I explain gravely as Sookie gulps nervously, nodding her understanding.

"Okay," she agrees softly. "I'm not about to start a fight with her, Godric. That bitch scares the hell out of me," she whispers fearfully as I nod my agreement, having seen just what devastation such a creature is capable of.

"Let us confront her then, dear one," I tell her, lifting her hand to kiss her knuckles softly as my mind is swimming with ideas. "I believe we may be able to use this visit to our advantage," I muse thoughtfully before we're exiting the car together.

Sookie trails behind me, keeping close and mostly out of sight as we draw closer and soon enough; the unaware nymph turns her attention towards us as her dark eyes shine in recognition.

"Godric," she greets absently, stroking her python with one hand whilst clutching her thyrsus tightly in the other.

"Callisto," I greet in turn, bobbing my head lightly, wanting to keep the insane, godlike creature appeased. "To what do we owe the pleasure of tonight's visit?" I question as the maenad tilts her head at me, a small smirk playing at her lips.

"Your child has been very naughty, I fear," she sings out merrily just before a grim expression crosses her face. "He should know what qualifies as worthy tribute," she spits out, as I'm left trying to keep up with her rollercoaster of emotions.

"Of course," I answer back. "I am so terribly sorry for my child's insolence in this. He is still young, at least compared to the likes of us," I offer as she steps closer, her eyes nearly glowing in ire.

"I _demand_ proper tribute," she growls out, turning her gaze over my shoulder before a malicious grin crosses her face. "Perhaps another warning is in order, though this time, I won't be nearly as gentle," she warns, lifting her hand from her scaled pet to reach towards my love. I can feel Sookie's heartbeat racing wildly against me and know I must gain the raving one's attention quickly before the situation has a chance to escalate further.

"I have something much better in mind," I interject, halting the maenad's motions as she raises a brow at me. "A sacrifice that will surely appease Dionysus greatly," I add as she lowers her hand to her python once more, resuming her absent petting as her gaze catches my own once more.

"I'm listening, vampire," she replies, her eyes sparkling by the light of moon, apparently eager to hear what I deem such a fitting sacrifice.

"An entire, shapeshifting coven," I offer eagerly. "A perfect offering as they are, even know, under the lustful influence of our mystic blood," I elaborate as she seems to be thinking this over. "My child is entertaining them now, readying them for your ritual," I add, sending a hopeful prayer to the gods that she will take the bait.

"A coven, you say?" she muses aloud, raising her python's face up to meet her own. "What do you think? Does that sound like a proper sacrifice, my pet?" she coos indulgently at the slithering creature. "Yes, I think so, too," she says after a moment's pause as I let out a small sigh of relief.

"I am most delighted you find this to be such an adequate offering," I reply, bowing my head to the nymph as she hits me with a stern gaze.

"And your child?" she questions as mine and Sookie's fear spikes between us. "Tell me why I should not offer him along with this coven," she demands of me, thrusting her thyrsus into the ground harshly as I rifle though my mind for an adequate retort.

"But my Eric is vampire," I remind her. "An inadequate sacrifice for a god."

"Yes," she says thoughtfully. "But _prideful_ men, undead or not, make for such an exquisite feast," she purrs, practically licking her chops as tiny, sharp fangs glint in the moonlight.

"But Eric's not prideful," Sookie pipes up, poking her head out from behind me to gain the maenad's attention. "Only tonight, he sacrificed his own life to save near strangers. No prideful man would humble himself in such a way," she explains as Callisto looks to me in question.

"She speaks truth, Callisto," I assure her before the nymph is tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"How noble," she whispers before she's muttering thoughtfully to herself, seeming to weigh her options before she sends us a firm nod. "Fine," she finally answers. "I shall spare your child this night, but the witches, every last one of them, shall fall by my hands," she informs us as said hands begin to lengthen, becoming menacing claws before our very eyes.

"Yes, of course, all of them," I agree wholeheartedly, earning a triumphant grin from the maenad as Sookie trembles slightly against my back. The goddess-like creature throws her wild head of hair back then, pointing her face towards the star covered heavens as she earnestly breathes in the surrounding air, seeming to be sniffing out her target before a wide grin pulls at her lips.

"There shall be much blood and carnage this night," she informs us eagerly. "Dionysus thanks you for your gracious offering," she adds lowly, her voice now a low growl before she's darting through the darkened night, making a beeline towards her target as Sookie and I let out matching sighs of relief.

"Holy shit," Sookie says, shaking her head as she watches the disappearing form of the nymph closely. "I can't believe that worked," she adds, looking to me with a small smirk as I grant her a rather smug grin.

"I believe that bit of quick thinking on both our parts just granted us the demise of our enemies along with the freedom of our love, dear one," I return, earning a fervent nod before my Sookie is hugging me tightly, her exuberance flowing between us to bring a fond smile to my face.

"Thank you," she whispers, looking up to me with her ever beautiful face that still manages to awe me, even after all these centuries.

"Of course, my love," I reply, kissing her softly. "Now we need only wait for our Eric's swift return," I inform her before proceeding to guide her into the house. I cannot rest easy just yet, as I well know the ever wavering moods of maenads could yet pose a threat to my child, but I must hold unto the hope that the offering of the coven is enough to satisfy the creature's appetites wholly.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Yay! Another chapter! Enjoy! Happy Reading! :D**

Chapter 24

EPOV

I sit, rendered completely paralyzed, as Hallow navigates the run down, sputtering van towards our destination and have long since stopped even trying to struggle against this invisible hold upon me, realizing just how futile such an endeavor truly is. I'm receiving, lustful, longing gazes from beneath darkened hoods and return each with a menacing scowl, hating this completely helpless fucking situation I've willingly walked into.

Never, in all my thousand years of life, have I ever willingly succumb to any enemy, but knowing just how easily I could have lost not one, but both of my loves' with just a snap of a witch's fingers, I had no choice but to go along with her request of my acquisition, no matter how much I may fucking despise it.

Soon enough, the van is slowing as we approach what looks to be a completely abandoned, downtown neighborhood and the van is soon filled with the soft, combined whispers of the coven as they work to raise their own wards set upon the place. Stinging pricks are trailing over my skin as the van pulls forward and an electric jolt shoots through me as we cross the invisible barrier. Fucking hell, they're not fucking around with these wards of theirs.

Hallow parks the van at the rear entrance of a dilapidated, looming warehouse and it takes four of her coven members to drag my magically paralyzed body from the van before I'm dropped unceremoniously to the cold, hard cement floor.

"Be careful with him, you dolts," Hallow spits out as her followers proceed to lift me to my feet once more. "I've waited much too long for this moment to see such precious cargo become injured in any way," she explains as I send a scowl to the coven's haughty leader.

"Just fucking kill me, it would be so much better than whatever else you have planned, bitch," I spit out at her, earning a chilling cackle from the horde of cloaked women as that same, eerie, prickling wave crawls over my skin.

"Oh now, don't be like that, vampire," she purrs, stepping before me as her darkened, lust filled gaze racks over me. "We've such pleasurable times ahead of us," she coos, reaching up to trail a lengthened fingernail over my cheek, bringing a hateful grimace from me before she's scraping said nail harshly over my flesh to bring my blood welling to the surface.

I watch her eyes dilate with a fervent need as the crimson droplet trails sluggishly down my face and am left fighting harshly against my magical restraints as she rises up to lick my healing bloods from me with a gratified sigh. The rest of the coven begins creeping closer then, their combined yearning filling the air around us as thick enough to practically choke on.

"Back off," Hallow spits out then, snapping her fingers to set her followers backwards, spilling them to their asses over the cement floor. "You'll each get your turn, just as soon as the Northman and I are finished," she informs them as my body recoils in disgust, not wanting her to lay one, fucking finger upon me, yet knowing I have no choice in the matter.

"Just a taste, Master," one of the members pleads, crawling towards us as her body is literally trembling with desire. "He smells so _good_ ," she adds, sniffing the air with a shuddering sigh.

"Patience, young one," Hallow purrs, smoothing her hand over her minion's cloaked head. "Come now, I have a special treat in store for you all," she adds then, looking over her fallen comrades before turning back to me with a smirk.

"I'm good here, thanks anyways," I throw out, rolling my eyes at her before my body is shambling forward clumsily, as if being drawn ahead by an invisible string. I'm soon stumbling inside a bedroom, noting the many flickering candles set all around before turning my attention towards the far end of the room. A shudder of dread runs through me, seeing the metal restraints welded to each corner of the large, four poster bed. Fuck, I'm so fucking _fucked_.

"On the bed, vampire," Hallow coos from behind me as I inwardly struggle against her commands. "Come now, we both know I can just as easily force you," she reminds me smugly as I shoot her a hate filled glare, not wanting to make any of this any fucking easier for her than it already is.

"Fuck you," I retort lowly as she lets out an exasperated sigh, shaking her head at me.

"Fine, be stubborn, see what good it does you," she sighs out before my body is abruptly hovering horizontally over the bed. The sound of fingers snapping sounds before my clothing is mystically ripped from my body and I suddenly find myself fully nude and magically cuffed by silver lined shackles by wrists and ankles upon the bed before I even have time to process what the fuck is happening. Holy hell, these bitches are fucking _powerful_. Fuck!

"Touch me and I'll fucking kill you slow, bitch," I threaten lowly, growling through descended fangs as the witch draws a dagger from beneath her billowing robes, proceeding to hold the weapon up to make the metal blade shimmer in the candlelight. She raises a brow at me and I school my features, showing nothing but callous indifference as she leans down to run the sharpened metal along my side.

"My coven," she calls merrily in a singsong voice before cloaked figures are filing inside the room to line along the surrounding walls. "Let us share in this momentous occasion together," she claims, procuring a large goblet from the bedside table before holding said chalice against me to begin filling it with my streaming blood.

"Thank you, Mistress," sounds out in unison from the surrounding women before Hallow is handing the filled goblet to her robed clan. I watch as each member greedily swallows down my blood in turn, silently vowing to myself to see each and every one of them pay for this grave insult as my blood practically boils with hate fueled ire.

"I hope you all fucking enjoyed that," I grit out to the elated horde as they begin twirling merrily through the room, succumbing to the hallucinogenic qualities of my ancient bloods. "'Cuz I'll see each and every one of you fucking bleeding and begging pitifully at my feet just before I snuff out your sad, pathetic fucking lives in turn," I threaten, earning nothing but drunken giggling in return.

"Such harsh threats from such a powerless victim," Hallow purrs, turning towards me as she throws back the remainder of the chalice before licking her chops greedily. "Now, on to the main event," she purrs, drawing closer to the bed as her hand reaches up to trail over my pale, exposed flesh. "So beautiful," she whispers as I steel myself against her touch, reminding myself why I'm allowing such tortures as the faces of my two loves float to the forefront of my mind.

"Just fucking get on with it already," I spit out, telling myself once more that my selfless sacrifice is worth it, that I'm saving both my Maker and my Sookie from the witch's wrath. Hallow shakes her head once more, a small frown pulling at her lips as she looks to my flaccid member and I silently cheer, knowing there's no way in hell I'll grow hard, _never_ for the likes of her, never for _anyone_ but my two loves. "Sorry 'bout that, guess you'll just have to settle for a cuddle," I taunt before she's taking my length in hand, looking to me with a triumphant grin as I'm suddenly rock hard against her palm.

"Like I'd really let such a small thing stand in my way," she replies, rolling her eyes at me before looking to my now hardened arousal with a small chuckle. "Though, there's certainly nothing _small_ about you, Northman," she chuckles out, her dark eyes shining with glee. "It would seem the rumors about you are true, at least so far," she purrs, trailing her fingers along my length as I let out a viscous hiss, pulling roughly at my restraints as I long to be literally _anywhere_ , with literally _anyone_ other than this crazy, blood fueled coven.

"I'll delight in ripping you limb from fucking limb," I threaten as she climbs upon the bed beside me. "Your pain filled screams will be fucking music to my ears," I inform her as she shakes her head at me before snapping her fingers once more. My jaw snaps shut and I hit the witch with a death glare, now finding myself completely unable to manipulate my mouth in any way as she leans down to press her chapped lips against my own.

"That's better," she whispers, pulling away with a triumphant smile as she raises her leg to straddle my waist. I steel my will then, determined not to let this break me as I once more concentrate wholly on blissful memories of Godric and Sookie, letting my mind take me far from this place as I silently vow to be reunited with them just as soon as I possibly can.

"My, my, what have we here?" sounds a vaguely familiar voice as Hallow whips her head around to take in the newcomer. I glance around the witch's crouching form and inwardly groan, seeing that fucking nuisance, maenad trailing into the room, clad in full ceremonial garb. Great, just what I fucking needed.

"Who the hell are _you_? And just how the hell did you get past my wards?" Hallow demands, crawling from the bed and thankfully further from me as she foolishly comes to stand toe to toe with the god-like nymph. Stupid bitch.

"I am Callisto, loyal follower of the god, Dionysus," the maenad proudly proclaims before looking over the V-fueled crowd with an appreciative grin. "And your silly little wards were no match for me," she adds offhandedly, waiving her lengthening hand through the hand dismissively as razor sharp talons begin to sprout from her fingertips.

Hallow glowers at the newcomer then, proceeding to snap her fingers and Callisto only raises a brow at her, a wide, malicious grin stretching over the nymphs face as the witch blanches, desperately snapping her fingers over and over to bring amused laughter from the maenad.

"Silly witch," Callisto purrs, petting her python absently as she shakes her head at the befuddled witch. "Your powers are useless against a loyal follower of Dionysus such as myself," she informs her, stalking closer to the witches' leader as the rest of the coven huddles in the corner of the room together, cowering together in fear as they quickly realize they're wholly powerless against this enemy.

"What do you want?" Hallow questions, her voice trembling with fear as Callisto leans closer to sniff the air above the witch as a low, desired groan sounds from her throat.

"Such lust," the maenad moans, her claws visibly twitching in yearning. "And the lot of you are just _oozing_ with the intoxicating effects of vampire blood," she adds, looking over the room as she eyes her fearful prey. "I rather think you shall make for a _perfect_ gift to my beloved deity."

Members of the cowering coven are whimpering softly then, their wide, terror filled eyes drawn to the maenad's deadly claws before I see them sprinting towards the door. Callisto acts quickly, moving too fast for even my own eyes to perceive as she's suddenly blocking the doorway, her dark eyes shining in triumph as she grins at the pitiful horde of witches.

Pain filled screams are soon filling the small room as the maenad proceeds to lay waste to the collection of magically inclined shifters, ripping each member limb from bloody fucking limb as I'm left staring on in complete awe, watching sprays of crimson wash over the walls as the coven is soon rendered to nothing more than piles of cherry red ruin. During the ongoing skirmish, I can only lay motionless, sending up prayer, after thankful prayer to Odin, eternally grateful to see my enemies falling one by one before my very eyes.

The raving one takes obvious, intense pleasure in her task and is soon swallowing down mouthfuls of bloody flesh as she works to devour the bloody remnants of the coven that are now strewn out over the blood soaked floor and I can't help the spike of terror that runs through me as she raises her bloody face up to meet what I know are my own terror filled eyes.

The maenad rises to her feet then, her clawed hands gripped tightly around what looks to be one of the witch's calves as she slowly begins stalking closer to the bed. I try my best to school my features, not wanting the mad nymph to know just how fucking terrified I am as I fear my century filled life has finally come to an abrupt and grim ending.

"Northman," she greets, tossing the bloody stump aside carelessly to elicit a wet, _thunk_ sound.

"Callisto," I return with a nod of respect, trying my best to keep my voice just as even and casual as possible as she proceeds to eye me curiously.

"I sense not even a _hint_ of lust from you," she informs me, scenting the air above me as her head tilts in puzzlement. "Nor do I sense that notorious, Viking pride you're so well known for," she adds as I nod, wholly humbled by her god-like presence as she lets out a small sigh of defeat.

"What are you doing?" I question disbelievingly as the blood coated nymph reaches up to snap my silver lined shackles, the metal breaking easily under her unparalleled strength as she begins to free me from my stinging bindings.

"Letting you go," she replies matter of factly as my jaw drops in shock. "Hey, I'm just as surprised as you," she informs me with a smirk as she continues to work on my shackles. "I had honestly hoped your lovers would be wrong about you, but it would seem you're just as worthy and honorable as they claim," she sighs out, finally freeing me of the last silver binding as I give her a small nod, rubbing my raw writs gingerly.

"Thank you, Callisto," I tell her earnestly, cautiously sitting upright upon the bed as she gives me a firm nod.

"Go on then, off with you," she says, shooing me towards the room's exit. "Reunite with your loves before I go and change my mind," she adds lowly as I speed towards the door, not caring one fucking bit about having to streak my naked ass across the surrounding towns as I'm just grateful to be alive. "Oh, and vampire," Callisto calls from behind me, halting my movements as I turn back to face her. "A bull, _really_?" she asks, shaking her head at me with a smirk. I shrug to her, not knowing how the fuck to answer the crazy nymph and let out a sigh of relief once she disappears from sight once more, likely intent on finishing her meal of coven stew.

I speed through the warehouse exit then, proceeding to launch my nude self into the star studded sky and can't help the magnanimous smile that stretches over my face as I fly ever closer back to my two, dearest loves, who have apparently managed to spring me from my captors rather cleverly this night. Godric, Sookie, hold on, I'm on my way home.

 **AN: We're not quite finished with this little tale, so be sure to stay tuned for more! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 25

GPOV

"Do you feel that, my love?" I question softy as my Sookie grins against my chest, nodding lightly as she slowly awakens.

"Eric," she whispers, fluttering her eyelids open as she grins up to me. "Come on," she says then, jumping from the bed, apparently wide awake now as she proceeds to take firm hold of my hand and guides me to the upper floor of the house. "I can hardly believe he's back already," she muses, rushing to the front door before it's flung open before us.

"Lover," Eric greets, taking Sookie into his embrace, squeezing her tightly as our mixed elation floods the bonds between us.

"Oh, Eric, I'm so glad you're back!" she claims, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist as he proceeds to joyously twirl her around the room. "Wait, wait!" she shouts through delighted giggles. "You're naked," she observes, raising a brow at him as a low chuckle emanates from my child.

"How observant you are, Lover," he quips, earning an eye roll from our Sookie before a small frown pulls at her plush lips.

"And your covered in blood," she says softly, trailing a finger cautiously over his crimson stained chest. "Are you hurt?" she questions nervously as he lets out a soft sigh, setting our love to our feet as I step forward to examine him a bit more closely.

"Most the blood's not my own," he assures us as Sookie and I look him over carefully.

"But you _are_ wounded, my child," I note, reaching up to a deep gash his side, earning a slight hiss from him as I realize the cut must have been made with a silver blade. I then note the burn marks at his wrists and ankles and can't help the deep frown that settles upon my face as I can only imagine the horrors the witches must have had in store for my beloved child.

"It's not so bad," he insists, sending me a warm smile that quells only a portion of my anxieties. "And it would have been much worse had you two not sent Callisto when you did," he informs us as I let out a small sigh of relief, thankful the insane nymph kept her word in not harming him.

"Come, my child, you need to feed and we must cleanse you of the blood of our adversaries," I explain, taking hold of his hand as Sookie takes his opposite hand into her own. We begin leading him to the subterranean level of the dwelling and my frown only deepens once I take in his wounds under the harsh lighting of our shared bath. I let out a defeated sigh, reaching into the stall to turn on the water before turning back to my loves.

"Oh, Eric," Sookie whispers shakily, tears welling in her eyes as she reaches out to trace the harsh, red welts covering one of Eric's wrists. "I'm so sorry," she tells, him, shaking her head as Eric pulls her into a tight embrace.

"Shh, don't cry, Lover, I'm fine, I promise," he whispers. "These wounds are nothing. They'll be healed in no time at all."

"But you only went with them to save me," she blurts out through her tears, her overwhelming guilt flooding through us both as Eric reaches up to cup her face gently, meeting her gaze with his own, solemn one.

"And I would do it again, most willingly, my Sookie," he tells her. "I would do anything to save you," he insists before turning his cobalt gaze my way. "And you as well, Master," he adds softly, reaching out to me before pulling the both of us into his tight embrace. "I love you both and would never want to go back to living without the two of you at my side," he whispers as the bond between us wells with an abundance of love and devotion.

"I don't know what I'd do without you both," Sookie agrees, looking back and forth between us with a soft smile.

"And you'll never have to find out, my love, for we are _yours_ as you are _ours_ ," I answer her, pressing a soft kiss to her temple to bring a soft sigh from her. "Now come, our Eric is in dire need of a shower," I add, earning a smirk from him as Sookie snorts in amusement, nodding her agreement.

I lead the both of them beneath the steaming waters then, taking a moment to enjoy the radiating heat before soaping my hands with sudsy lathers. I reach up to Eric's broad shoulders then, starting to cleanse his pale flesh of the thick, crimson stains and my mind is automatically replaying the events of that fateful morning when my child granted me this same luxury, just before I turned from him, letting my grief envelope me wholly.

"Master," Eric whispers, reaching up to brush a crimson tear from my cheek. He meets my gaze and no further words are needed as his eyes clearly reflect the depth of his love for me as well as the depth of his forgiveness for my past, selfish actions.

EPOV

"Let's think of only happy things tonight," Sookie says then, wrapping her arm around her soulmate's waist with a knowing smile. "We have our Eric back and I say celebrations are in order," she adds, looking up to me with a vibrant smile that manages to send a wave of warmth through me.

"An excellent idea, my love," Godric agrees, pressing his lips to hers to kiss her softly. My Master pulls away then, looking up to me in concern and I already know what it is he fears as I shake my head at him.

"The coven was unable to go through with their plans," I assure him as both my loves let out mirroring sighs of relief.

"Thank God," Sookie whispers, turning to face me. "I can feel your hunger," she tells me as Godric nods his agreement. "Let me feed you," she adds, pulling her drenched locks aside to bare her throat to me in sweet offering.

"Your blood's not all I hunger for, Lover," I growl out, lifting her up to settle her against my chest as she smirks up at me, her lusts spiking between us.

"I'd be more than willing to satisfy _all_ your hungers, Viking," she leans forward to whisper sweetly against my ear to bring a desired purr from me. I fucking love this woman.

"Lover," I groan out, feeling her rub herself wantonly against my arousal as I take in her heavenly scent, dragging my descended fangs teasingly along the column of her throat. Godric joins us then, molding himself to our shared love's back and gives me a knowing grin just before I sink my fangs into Sookie's golden throat.

A sweet moan emanates from my love as her scorching bloods flood my mouth, filling me with her vibrant life force. Fucking incredible. I proceed to draw at the small wound, letting her sweet ambrosia glide down my throat and fill my gullet to feel one hunger subsiding as the other steadily rises.

Sookie must feel my mounting need as she proceeds to align my length to her heated sex and we're both left moaning in harmony as she lowers herself over me, enveloping me fully inside her. She tenses then, her blunt nails digging harshly into my shoulders as I feel Godric gently breaching her second entrance and I wrap my arms around her, smoothing my hands over her back soothingly.

"Relax, Lover," I remind her gently as she lets out a shuddering sigh, her tense muscles noticeably relaxing between us as she gives herself fully over to pleasure. Godric proceeds to press forward slowly until finally sheathing himself completely, filling our love to the brink before leaning down to place a tender kiss to the back of her throat.

Sookie turns her head to give him a soft smile and he leans forward, capturing her lips into a sweet kiss as I feel the edge of her pain quickly melting away. Godric meets my heated gaze with his own and with that slight bit of encouragement; we're pumping our Sookie's gracious hips over us to bring a lustful moan from her throat.

I lean my head down, nuzzling my face against the crook of Sookie's heated throat and let her sweet, familiar scent envelope me as I lose myself in the ecstasy of our joining. I know she fears me sacrificing myself for her the way I did earlier this night, but I was utterly serious in what I told her before. I'd willingly walk through hell itself if it meant saving her and the same goes for my Maker. I lost Godric once already and I fear I'd never live through such an agonizing ordeal a second time around.

"Oh God, yes," Sookie whispers, bringing me from my thoughts as I feel her fingers threading through my dampened locks. I smile against the flesh of her shoulder then, feeling just how close she is to the razor's edge and pick up my attentions, pumping a bit harder as she takes the hair at the nape of my neck firmly in grasp.

"That's it, Lover," I breathe against her ear, hearing her racing heartbeat as her pulse is thrumming steadily harder and her breathing is reduced to tattered gasps.

"Come for us, my beloved," Godric breathes against her opposite ear just before a ragged scream is ripped from both their throats in unison, hitting their peaks as one.

"Fuck," I groan out lowly, feeling my love's silken walls clench around me tightly before my own release is milked from me and I'm falling over the sweet edge of desire right along with them both. I lower myself to the shower bench then, my sated muscles making it difficult to stand before working to settle Sookie over mine and Godric's joined laps.

"I'm so glad you're back," my Sookie tells me, placing a soft kiss against the dampened skin of my softly glowing chest as I run my fingers through her hair with a fond smile.

"I couldn't have been gone for more than a couple hours," I tease, knowing full well those hours felt like an entire eternity spent away from my loves as Sookie frowns up at me.

"Well, it was much too long anyways," she insists as Godric and I each nod our agreement. Sookie looks between us thoughtfully then, tilting her head as she worries her bottom lip between her teeth and Godric and I both look to her expectantly, wondering what could be causing her sudden change in demeanor.

"Something is troubling you, my love," Godric notes. "And this is not the first time I have felt this worry rising from you," he adds, raising a brow at his soulmate as she lets out a soft sigh, nodding to his assessment.

"Yeah," she whispers softly before she's shivering atop us.

"Let's get you warm, Lover, and then you can tell us what has you so upset," I insist, standing to turn off the cooling spray before the three of us are working to dry one another. I wrap my Sookie with a wide, fluffy towel and scoop her into my arms before making my way to the bed and soon, the three of us are settled under the covers together, Godric and I both prepared to listen to our love's concerns.

"It has to do with the bond we share," Sookie says, looking to Godric as we nod our understanding. "According to Amelia, it wasn't my wish that caused our life forces to intertwine the way they did. It was the connection itself that has evolved, tying us together even closer than we were before," she explains as our combined concerns are flowing between us.

"So you cannot wish this connection away," I muse aloud as Sookie shakes her head, a small frown forming over her angelic features as she locks gazes with Godric.

"Then we must assume this is an act of fate, my love," Godric suggests, smiling fondly at his soul's counterpart as he takes her hand into his own. "A way of ensuring we are together in life as well as in death." Sookie's fear ratchets then, her head shaking fervently.

"No, I can't be the cause of your death, Godric," she insists as my undead heart falls to my stomach realizing just what her inevitable death will mean for all of us.

"There must be something we can do," I interject, fearing the worst as my loves both turn their gazes upon me, mirroring frowns gracing both their faces before Sookie lets out a small sigh.

"I've been giving it a lot of thought, actually," she says then, looking down to her fidgeting fingers. "It wouldn't be my first choice, exactly, but if it meant saving you, I think I'd be willing to be turned," she whispers softly enough that I fear I may have misheard her soft confession.

"You are certain about this, my love?" Godric questions, squeezing her hand gently as I feel his hope flaring subtly between us.

"I can't say I'm not at least a _little_ terrified by the idea," she sighs out, lifting her face once more to look back and forth between us. "But if it meant getting to spend the rest of eternity with you both, I think I could go through with it," she concludes just before Godric and I are wrapping her into our dual embrace.

"Lover, nothing could possibly make me happier," I confess, feeling a massive weight being lifted from my shoulders as she grins up at me.

"I have to agree with Eric, my beloved," Godric declares. "Though, we can give you some time to adjust to the idea before moving forward," he suggests, earning an agreeing nod from our love as she visibly relaxes between us.

"I'd like that," she admits, letting out a loud sigh. "I feel better already, just having finally talked to you both about this," she says then before she's letting out a jaw cracking yawn.

"I'm glad you confided in us, Lover," I tell her, helping her settle upon the pile of pillows before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "Sleep on the idea and be sure this is truly what you want, alright?" I beseech, earning a light nod from her as I desperately hope she won't change her mind about this. "I love you, my Sookie," I whisper, pressing myself along her side to bask in her delicious warmth.

"I love you, too, Eric," she whispers before Godric is pressing a tender kiss to her temple.

"I love you, _mo anam chara_ ," he whispers, bringing a soft smile to her lips.

"I love you, too, Godric," she replies, snuggling between the two of us with a soft sigh before I feel her drifting off to sleep. Godric looks to me then and the two of us share a knowing smile, each feeling hopeful for our shared future as he leans closer.

"I love you, Master," I tell him, kissing him softly as I feel him smiling against my lips.

"And I love you, my child," he returns. "I believe the fates have a rather remarkable future set in place for the three of us," he insists as I hope he's not wrong about this.

"I certainly hope so," I reply, earning a firm nod from the vampire who made me before we're both settling ourselves to either side of our love. I burrow close to my Sookie, letting her scent encase me fully and send a prayer to the gods that my Maker is right about our future. I want for nothing more than to spend my eternity with my loves and let blissful thoughts of such a life take me to my daytime slumber.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 26

SPOV

"Ugh," I groan out, hearing my cell phone insistently buzzing upon the headboard. I pry my eyes open, having to squint into the darkness of the bedroom before reaching up to grab the small device. "Hello?" I answer sleepily, rubbing my eyes in a weak attempt to wake up a bit.

"Sookie?" replies the deep, masculine voice that takes my fuzzy mind a moment to identify.

"Alcide, hey," I answer, wiggling between my two loves as I sit upright upon the bed between them.

"I'm so glad you answered," he says, making my brows pinch in confusion. "I've been trying to get through to the agency all day," he explains as I let out an annoyed sigh, realizing Amelia has likely been catching up with the members of her old coven as I recall the last time the wild bunch of witches were in town.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I reply. "What's up?"

"We wolves spent the entire night trying to devise a plan of attack to use against this coven and we think we've come up with something that just might work," he answers excitedly as I come to realize I've got a lot of explaining to do as well as a lot of phone calls to make.

"That's great, Alcide, but the witches are already taken care of," I explain, gaining a prolonged silence from my friend, I'm sure as he lets this surprising information sink in a bit. "It's kind of a long story, but we used a rather unlikely, outside source and she was able to take out the coven as well as ensuring Eric's safety," I elaborate to hear a loud sigh of relief from the other end of the phone.

"Oh, well that's great then!" he exclaims, bringing a small smile to my face. "I guess the Northman's alright then?" he questions somewhat hesitantly as I turn my gaze to my slumbering Viking.

"He is," I answer back fondly, running my fingers through his golden mane as my heart swells with the overwhelming love I have for him.

"Good, good," Alcide answers as I swear I can hear his grin through the phone. "In that case, I have some good news to share," he informs me as I sit up a bit straighter, eager to hear any bit of good news after these crazy couple of days.

"Well," I encourage, a grin coming to my face. "Don't keep me in suspense for too long here, wolf," I tease to bring a low chuckle from my friend.

"I proposed to Maria-Star," he tells me as my grin widens. "And she accepted," he adds, bringing a girly squeal from me as I begin bouncing excitedly on the bed.

"Oh, Alcide, I'm so happy for you!" I exclaim.

"We're happy as well," he chuckles out. "She's an amazing woman and I feel I have you to thank for bringing her to my attention the way you did," he tells me as I nod firmly.

"I'm just happy you finally found a good woman," I insist. "The two of you are an adorable couple and I know you'll make for _amazing_ pack leaders," I tell him earnestly.

"Well, you're one of the first people we've told so far. I'll have to be getting back with you soon once we can decide on a date for the big day," he tells me. "And I'm glad to hear you got Eric back in one piece, I'd hate to know what those witches may have done to him before we were able to free him."

"Yeah, tell me about it," I sigh out, an icy chill running down my spine at the thought. "But you be sure to let me know just as soon as you have a date set and rest assured that me and my vampires will be there to celebrate with you both," I tell him, changing the subject back to more pleasant conversation.

"Will do, see ya around, Sookie," he says before the line goes dead. I grin then, hitting the end button on my cell phone as I'm overcome with happiness for my dear friend, glad he's finally cut that crazy ex of his out of his life completely.

I sigh then, recalling Alcide was unable to get through on the company phone and know it'll be up to me to answer incoming calls, as well as getting out calls to the rest of our forces to let them know our enemy has already been defeated. A small frown forms as I begin to squirm my way free of my loves' tight embrace, wanting for nothing more than to cuddle back between them until they wake for the night but, unfortunately, duty calls.

I quickly shower and dress, stopping to press a soft kiss to each of my vampires' cheeks before I make my way from the house. I find my own car parked in the driveway and am grateful for whoever was thoughtful enough to deliver it to me as I take my seat behind the wheel and begin the drive back to Bon Temps.

On the drive, I try Amelia's cell phone, hoping against all odds that she's not too hung over to answer and let out a sigh of defeat as her voicemail picks up. I suppose I can't be too upset with her, knowing just how close she is with the members of her old coven. I can't really blame her for wanting to spend some time with her old friends as she really doesn't get the chance to see them all that often now that she's moved away from their base in New Orleans.

"Hey, Ames, it's Sookie," I start the voicemail as I pull into the drive. "Just wanted to let you know there's no need to invade Hallow's coven after all," I start, climbing from my car as I notice for the first time just how late in the day it already is. "Eric's home, safe and sound, so we can call off the troops. Just call me back when you get this, okay? Love you," I add, opening up the front door of the house before ending the call.

I glace up to the hall clock then, my brows rising in surprise as I see just how late in the day it is already. Damn vampire hours. I let out a sigh, walking towards the flashing, red light of the company's answering machine as I realize I may not need to call anyone after all as our allies are likely to be showing up any time now. Oh well, I suppose hearing the good news in person may be better than receiving a phone call anyhow.

A soft squeak sounds from the kitchen then and I let out a loud sigh, wondering just what kind of shape my party hardy roommate is likely to be in as I begin trailing towards the small noise. I clamp down on my shields, recalling the wild shenanigans my witchy roommate got into with her magically inclined friends the last time they were in town. I'd really rather not see the drunken details of their wild night of partying playing vividly through my mind. Been there, done that.

"Yo, Ames," I call out. "Aspirin's in the cupboard," I add before stopping dead in my tracks, my heart suddenly racing in fear as I'm met with a shocking sight.

"You're gonna need a hell of a lot more than an Aspirin to heal what I've got in store for you, blondie," Debbie drawls, cocking her shotgun just before the ear piercing blast rings out.

EPOV

"Sookie!" I cry out, being pulled abruptly from my slumber in a panic as I feel my love's mirroring pain and fear shooting through me.

"Eric," Godric chokes out beside me as I look down to see him choking up thick, red blood. No, no, no! This can't be fucking happening!

"Godric, no," I cry out, pressing blankets over the gaping wound in his chest as my mind quickly pieces together what must have happened. "Hold on, please, just hold on," I whisper, taking my gravely wounded Maker into my arms as I proceed to speed through the house, following the bond I hold with Sookie to track her to her current location.

"She's dying, Eric. _We're_ dying," Godric whispers brokenly, scarlet tears streaming down both our cheeks as I shake my head fervently, launching myself into the quickly darkening sky as I refuse to accept his assessment.

"No, I won't lose you, Godric, not again," I insist, feeling the setting sun's ray's stinging sharply against my skin as I fly faster than I've ever flown in all my thousand years. "I'll save you. Both of you," I assure him, holding him close as I swear I proceed to break the fucking sound barrier, jetting to Sookie's old farmhouse just as fast as I possibly can.

I land running, speeding just as fast as I can across the green lawn and pay no mind to the horde of guests crowded around the yard as I speed through the front door, intent only on saving my two loves.

"You're too late," a female were smugly proclaims, struggling against Diantha and Gladiola's firm hold upon her as she grins down to the sight of my love's dying body. I follow her gaze to see my golden love bleeding out over the kitchen floor, the growing, crimson pool a stark contrast to the pristine tile as members of our gathered forces are working earnestly to stop the bleeding.

I lay Godric's body down gingerly beside his soulmate, seeing him lace his fingers with his soul's counterpart as malicious laughter begins emanating from the fucking werebitch who shot her. I proceed to move at vamp speed, abruptly snapping the neck of my love's aggressor to earn silent, firm nods from the demons holding her now lifeless body. Fucking bitch. I'm left with no time to enjoy the kill as I proceed to crouch down in the large, cherry red pool of cooling blood blossoming out around my two, dying mates.

"Sookie," I whisper softly, feeling only a spark of life radiating from her as our allies move back to give me room. Both my loves' lives are quickly slipping away from me and I look between the two of them, knowing I'll lose them both if I don't act quickly.

I hesitate then, hearing Sookie's words from last night replaying through my mind as I recall her hesitance at being turned. I fear she may hate me, but as I see the silent pleading shining in my Maker's blood rimmed, emerald eyes, I realize I'll just have to live with whatever wrath I incur. I nod to Godric, lifting his soulmate's wrist to my mouth before sinking my descended fangs into supple flesh.

Dearest, Odin, please don't let me be too late, I desperately pray, proceeding to drain what little blood is left within my love before biting harshly into my own wrist. Bloody tears are streaming steadily down my face as I pry my love's pale lips open and press my bleeding wound to her mouth, having to rub my hand over her throat to help her swallow down my blood. I then feel both her and Godric's lives snuffing out in unison and can only continue to pray that my actions have not been in vain.

"What can we do?" someone questions behind me as I turn to see the concerned faces of were's, witches and demon's alike gathered anxiously around the small room.

"Shovels, we need shovels," I instruct, my voice cracking in defeat as I earn firm nods in return. Several members of the crowd peel away then, I'm sure in search of the needed tools.

"Oh, God, no!" is cried out and I glance up to see Amelia's terrified expression as she stares down to the lifeless body of her friend. Octavia steps up then, letting her apprentice break down in her embrace and I send the aging witch a grateful nod, knowing I won't be of any fucking use to _anyone_ until I know for sure I've managed to save my Maker and my Sookie.

I take Sookie gingerly into my arms then, having to choke back more tears as I'm soon joined by members of our gathered forces who proceed to gently lift the lifeless body of Godric from the floor. I can only nod to them, subconsciously grateful for the help as I proceed to mechanically trail through the house. I'm followed closely by the others as the lot of us soon come upon the backyard where a large hole is already being dug.

"Will it be big enough?" someone asks me as I find myself nodding absently, unable to focus on anything besides my mates. The crew continues to work, digging the wide hole ever deeper as I find myself only able to stare blankly ahead, knowing I'll never be able to carry on living if this plan is unsuccessful.

I don't know how much time passes before the hole is large enough to fit the three of us and the crowd is helping me to position my loves to either of my sides within the deep, dirt hole before a cascade of soft earth is blanketing over us. I clutch tightly unto the lifeless hands of both my Maker and my Sookie, holding them close, all the while sending prayer after countless prayer to the gods, hoping I've somehow managed to save the two people who have made my afterlife one worth living. For if my loves' lives are truly over, I know this hole will become my true and final resting place.

 **AN: I know, I know, this was a hard one! But this story isn't over yet and you all know just how much I love my HEA's! Hold in there, readers!**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 27

PPOV

"Hey, watch it!" Ginger grumbles out as I proceed to half drag the annoying breather over the patchy yard.

"Oh, just shut it, will you?" I throw back, rolling my eyes as the emaciated human stumbles once more, granting her a bleeding scrape over her knobby knee.

"I don't know why I bother puttin' up with you fuckin' vamps," she spits back, rubbing her raw knee as we come to the freshly dug grave.

"Sit down, shut up and wipe that condescending look off your face right fucking _now_ ," I instruct, pointing to the grassy patch of land to earn a sullen pout from the insolent staff member as she plops herself to the patchy grass mound.

"Hey, Pam," greets my beautiful pet softly as she trails down the steps of the back porch. "Thanks for coming," she adds as I take her into my arms, hugging her tightly to my chest. I don't have to hold a bond with her to know the fear she holds for her friend and if I'm completely honest with myself, I'm just as fucking terrified as she over what may come of tonight's events.

"Shh, everything will be fine, my pet," I whisper, trying my best to keep my voice steady, working to portray her ever strong and confident lover even as I feel on the verge of breaking down myself.

"I'm so scared, Pammy," she whispers through salty tears as I reach through the bond I hold with my Maker and Grandsire once more only to feel a wave of grief so overwhelming I have to quickly shut down the connection once more.

"All we can do is wait," I remind her, running my fingers through her chestnut locks. "And I'll be right here with you," I assure her, earning a soft smile from my lover as she nods her approval.

"Thank you," she whispers against my lips before kissing me softly.

"Ugh, get a room," Ginger groans out, earning a swift kick of my Prada heel in turn. "Ouch!" she cries out, giving me a harsh frown.

"I thought I told you to zip it," I sternly remind her, hoping the scrawny breather will provide proper sustenance to a newly risen vampire. Amelia just shakes her head at me before we turn to the soft patch of earth together.

"You really think she'll be okay, Pammy? I've never heard of a fey hybrid being turned before," my pet muses fearfully as I let out an unnecessary sigh.

"Your friend is in very capable hands, my pet," I remind her, having to trust in the actions of my Maker and Grandsire. Amelia squeezes my hand firmly then as we're left having to wait for any signs of life.

SPOV

Darkness. My consciousness is slowly rising to find nothing but utter darkness. Where am I? My thoughts are spinning as I try to move my limbs only to find I'm trapped. Why can't I move? I begin to panic before a wave of warming calm washes over me to settle my anxieties.

Eric. I can feel him. It's his peaceful presence I feel flowing steadily through me now, more deeply than I ever have before. I suddenly feel worlds better, realizing I'm not alone and instinctively reach through our shared bond for my second love only to feel a dark, empty void. Godric? Why can't I feel him? Is he not with us? My mind is still swimming as a large hand squeezes firmly around my own just before I feel myself being lifted from the thick, consuming darkness.

"Sookie!" is cried out just before small arms are wrapped around me tightly. Instinctively, I know who's hugging me and am hugging my best friend back tightly in turn as my mind is still trying to make sense of just what the hell is going on.

"Master?" I hear beside me, glancing over to see Pam embracing Eric tightly before the two of them turn back to the apparent dirt hole I was just dragged out from.

"Fuck, come on Godric. Wake up, dammit. Don't you know I can't fucking live without you?" I hear Eric's fear filled plea as I pull from my friend's embrace to begin trailing back to the pile of soft earth.

"Don't worry, Eric," I whisper, kneeling down in the pile of moist soil before plunging my hand into the softened ground. I can't tell you why I'm doing what I am; I just somehow _know_ this is what I must do as I take hold of an achingly familiar and alarmingly limp hand. "Whoa," I whisper, feeling that familiar, tingling sensation rushing through me to ignite every one of my nerve endings just before Godric is clutching onto my hand tightly.

"Godric!" is cried out from behind me in unison as my soul's counterpart pulls himself above the dirt grave before taking me tightly into his embrace. Joyful tears are streaming down my face as I'm made whole once more in the arms of my destined love.

" _Mo anam chara_ , I feared I had lost you once more," I hear the fear filled words as I'm flooded with our mixing elation.

"Never," I answer back, squeezing Godric tightly as we're soon joined by the others, being wrapped together into a cocoon of overwhelming joy and love. I glance up to meet the cobalt eyes of my Viking, seeing them sparkling with absolute delight as he wraps his long arms around both Godric and I before raising his smiling face to the star studded heavens.

"Thank fucking Odin. I was beginning to think I'd never rise from that foul fucking hole," I hear my Viking say, earning a small snort from me.

"Well, I'm certainly glad you did," I reply before Eric lowers his face to look at me in puzzlement. "What?" I question, looking around to see everyone granting me strange stares.

"Lover?" Eric questions and it takes me a moment to realize his lips aren't moving as realization sinks in. I can hear his thoughts, just as loud and clear as when I'm trying to read anyone else's mind and as his eyes widen in surprise, I know he's grasped this bit of news as well.

"Oh, fuck a zombie," Pam groans silently. Her brows rise as I glance over to her. "You can fucking hear me right now, can't you, cupcake?" she questions wordlessly as I slowly nod to her assessment, not knowing exactly what this may mean for my future.

"Cupcake?" Godric says then, bringing all our attention to my soulmate as he tilts his head curiously at Pam.

"Oh, holy shit," I whisper, taking hold of his shoulders. "Can you hear me right now?" I think at him as his brows shoot up in surprise.

"How is this possible?" he questions, shaking his head in disbelief as I find myself laughing. "Dear one?" he questions inquiringly.

"How is _anything_ we've dealt with since the first day we met possible?" I reply back, earning a small smirk from him in return.

"An excellent point, my love," he answers, hugging me once more to bring a soft, contented sigh from me. I nuzzle my face against his chest, feeling wholly content in his embrace as the rest of the world just melts away.

"Lover?" Eric soon questions as I raise my face to see his probing gaze. "Are you not hungry?" he asks as I shake my head.

"No," I answer, shrugging absently. "Why?"

"Because, my love," Godric answers softly, trailing his finger over my cheek. "You are a newly risen vampire," he explains, displaying my own, bloody tear before me as realization sets in.

"Oh, holy shit," I whisper. My knees are suddenly wobbly and Godric quickly takes firm hold of me, having to prop me up against him as my mind is assaulted by a violent storm of memories, that all begin with a literal bang, a shotgun bang that is.

I remember everything, walking into the house expecting to find Amelia just before seeing Debbie sitting with a fucking shotgun at my own kitchen table. I remember the agonizing pain as my body hit the floor. I remember feeling my life slowing draining from me as that crazy werebitch laughed above me. The troops arrived then, I recall, seeing the blurred faces of my numerous friends and colleagues floating through my mind as they frantically worked to save me just before I felt my loves quickly approaching, at speeds I thought impossible.

It all makes sense now. I was dying, which means Godric was dying as well. Eric must have turned me then, in desperate hopes of saving my own life, along with his beloved Maker's. And that, of course, would explain why the hell I woke up in a dirt hole in my backyard.

"Sookie," Eric says then, stepping before me as he raises his hand to my face. He pauses then, a look of unparalleled agony creasing his beautifully handsome face as his golden head lowers in defeat. "You hate me," he whispers, shaking his head as my heart breaks for the man I love.

"Eric," I answer softly, seeing him visibly flinch just before I take his much larger hand into my own. "How could you ever think that?" I question, squeezing his hand as my heart overflows with love for my dear Viking.

"But you, I mean, I thought," he stammers out, bringing a soft laugh from me. "Lover," he sighs out, wrapping his long arms around me before he's hugging me snugly to his firm chest. I feel his overwhelming gratitude flowing through me then, just as strongly as I can feel my soulmate's emotions mirror through me and hug my love back, wrapping the two of us in our shared affections.

"Wait," I say then, pulling away to look back and forth between my vampires in puzzlement. "Why _aren't_ I hungry? I mean, I thought newly risen vamps were supposed to be bloodthirsty, showing little to no control," I muse aloud as Godric gives me a gallant shrug.

"You now share your gift of telepathy with me, my beloved, there is no reason not to believe I am sharing my centuries worth of control with you in turn," he explains as I begin nodding slowly, realizing he's likely right about this. This connection between us _is_ a rather formidable force, that apparently has a mind all it's own.

"Fucking incredible," Eric whispers, shaking his head at the two of us, a look of awe stretched over his face.

"So she ain't gonna feed off me then?" a scratchy voice sounds out as I turn to see a provocatively dressed woman wobbly rising to her feet with an annoyed scowl.

"Sorry, Ging, guess your services won't be required this evening," Pam purrs, earning an indignant huff from the irritated human. "I suppose I'll return our waitress to the bar," Pam directs at us, a small smirk playing at her crimson lips. "I'm sure the three of you have a bit of catching up to do. Until later, _sis_ ," she adds the last remark to me with a wink. She then proceeds to lay a breath stealing kiss upon my roommate before her and the whining waitress are disappearing into the darkened night.

"Oh, um," Amelia says, wiping the remainder of her eager lover's lipstick away with a small smirk. "Feel free to crash here, or, you know, whatever," she says with a shrug before stepping before me to wrap me into another hug. "I'm so glad you're back, Sook," she whispers as I swear I smell salty tears welling in her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Ames," I assure her, pulling away to give her a soft smile. She nods to me, the small gesture speaking volumes as I nod back, knowing we'll be catching up very soon before she's heading back into the farmhouse with a final wave.

"Well, my beloved," Godric whispers softly against my ear. "This is your first night as vampire," he says, trailing his fingertips gently over my overly sensitive skin to send an anticipatory shiver through me. "How would you choose to spend it?"

"I can think of a couple things I'd very much like to experience in a whole new way," I answer, turning to see matching smirks gracing both my loves' faces as the bonds between us are surging with our mixed, rising lusts.

"Thank fucking Odin," Eric answers silently as I raise a brow at him. "What?" he says aloud with a cocky smirk. "I was rather looking forward to the insatiable lusts of a newly risen vampire, Lover," he explains, bringing a snort of amusement from me.

"Well," I answer back, stepping before him to trail my finger over his chest with a sultry smile. "I can't very well disappoint you then, can I?" I purr just before I'm squealing in surprise, suddenly finding myself being launched into the starry sky in the dual embrace of my loves.

"You're in for a real treat tonight, Lover," Eric breathes against my ear, bringing a wide grin to my face.

"Ditto, Viking," I answer back with a wink, earning low chuckles from my soulmate and my Maker as they proceed to fly us back home. Home. I have to smile then, realizing wherever we are, so long as the three of us are together, truly is my home; the safest, most comforting place on earth, the one place I'll always return to, straight into the open arms of my two, dearest loves.

 **AN: We're not quite finished yet... ;)**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Another Chapter! Yay! Enjoy! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 28

GPOV

The three of us land in the front yard together and I cannot help the contented smile that seems to be permanently affixed upon my face. Even after all the hardships we have endured together, my love is still at my side, now in a thankfully immortal and hard to injure state. The fates truly must be smiling down upon us.

"Ugh," my Sookie groans, looking over our dirt coated apparel with a grimace. "Why is it the three of us always seem to be covered in dirt and grime?" she questions, shaking her head as Eric smirks down at her.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you didn't enjoy our shared bath times, Lover," he teases as Sookie smirks back up to him, shaking her head.

"Oh, I think you know better than that, _Master_ ," she purrs, sending him a saucy wink before she's launching herself into the house at nearly invisible speeds.

"It would seem we will have our hands full with your new protégé, my child," I throw at Eric with a teasing grin as he shakes his head, a smirk pulling at his lips as we trail inside together.

"Protégé my ass," he throws back with an eye roll. "She shares your control, strength and speed, I can fucking _feel_ it," he says, shaking his head as he rubs his arms lightly. "In all honesty, I'm not sure who to deem the Master in the relationship we now share," he sighs out as I reach up to grip onto his broad shoulder.

"But our love is _safe_ , that is what matters most, Eric," I remind him, bringing a firm nod from my child as we begin trailing down the stairs together.

"You're right, Master," he agrees, sending me a solemn look that speaks volumes. I will never know the absolute hell he must have endured waiting in that hole with the lifeless bodies of my soulmate and myself and I hope I never will, but what I _do_ know is that I once more find myself grateful for the irrefutable love of my child.

"It's about time," Sookie huffs out then, sticking her golden head out of the bathroom door.

"I am terribly sorry to keep you waiting, my love," I answer with a small bow to bring a snort of amusement from her before Eric and I join her in the steaming bath. Sookie proceeds to step before us then, her spiking lust jutting through me to drive my own needs to soaring heights as she works to peel away our soil covered garments.

"Oh, holy hell, I'll never get tired of this," I hear the silent proclamation of my soulmate as her hungry gaze rakes over our exposed flesh. "Shit!" she says aloud then, raising her hand to cover her mouth as her eyes widen in surprise.

"Lover," Eric returns, both our fangs shooting down in unison as Sookie starts to back away from us slowly. I can feel her unease and am sending her waves of calm as I reach out to cup her chin gently into the palm of my hand.

"It is normal for your vampire body to react in this way, my beloved," I assure her, earning a tentative nod from her as her earlier fears seem to be waning. "Now, please, my love, let us see those beautiful fangs of yours," I softly plead as her hand lowers from her face.

"Fucking stunning," Eric whispers, reaching up to run his thumb across our love's plush, bottom lip. Sookie grants him a vibrant, fangy smile and I have to smile myself as I watch Eric lower his face to kiss her gently. "Incredible," I hear him mentally assess as I shake my head, still finding it strange to hear the inner thoughts of those around me.

"You really like them?" she questions, pulling from their kiss to look back and forth between us as I step forward to pull my soulmate into my arms. I cup her small face into my hands, pressing my mouth to hers and let my kiss answer her question as she smiles against my lips.

"I am eagerly awaiting your bite, my beloved," I whisper against her ear as I pull her towards the steaming, glass shower stall. She smirks at me in return, nibbling her pouty, pink lip with her dainty fangs, the very sight of which is enough to bring a small groan from me.

"Vampires can drink from other vampires?" she questions curiously, tilting her golden head at me as we let the rushing water begin to wash away the soil from our collected flesh.

"Not entirely, Lover," Eric answers as he begins to lather our love's long locks with sudsy lathers. "You will still need to feed from humans to gain the proper sustenance you require," he answers, bringing a small pout to Sookie's lips as she nods her understanding. I understand her hesitance, already not looking forward to having to watch my love feed from another, but also know there is no avoiding such a predicament.

"Given our connection, you will require very little blood, my beloved," I assure her, pressing a soft kiss to her throat as I run my soap covered hands over her still sun kissed, golden skin. "And sharing blood with other vampires can be an extremely pleasurable experience," I whisper against her ear as a shudder of desire runs through the both of us in harmony, her earlier worries disappearing under my teasing caresses over her silken skin.

EPOV

"Oh," is all our Sookie can manage to breathily return as Godric and I proceed to nuzzle either side of her throat as a wave of unparalleled need floods over us. Soft lips are trailing over the skin of my shoulder as I lick a wet line along my love's slender throat.

"Please, Lover," I find myself groaning out as I feel sharp, delicate fangs teasing along my flesh. The three of us strike in unison then, Godric and myself each plunging fangs into either side of our love's throat as I feel her tiny, sharpened incisors sinking deeply into my shoulder.

White stars explode behind my eyes as my mouth is flooded with Sookie's essence that still contains just a hint of the previous, fey sweetness and I have to thankfully admit, it's still every bit as succulent as before her turning. Fucking incredible. A low groan escapes me, my lips vibrating softly against my love's throat as she writhes against me to drive my rising lusts higher still.

"Eric, Godric, please, I need you now," Sookie pulls away to breathily whisper as her slender legs wrap themselves around my hips. I could never deny her any such request and as I lick the remnants of sweet crimson beads from her golden flesh, Godric and I each work to align ourselves against our love.

"Oh, fuck," I growl out, sinking ever deeper into my Sookie to feel her silken walls envelope me wholly. We've made love before, but this is different somehow as I feel the connection between us seeming to wind us tighter yet, my Sookie's ever endearing presence seeming to seep into every fiber of my being. I still against her then, only able to catch Sookie's awed gaze with my own for a prolonged moment under the steady stream of water that's still pounding down upon the three of us.

"Eric," Godric whispers softy, reaching up to run his fingers over my cheek as his emerald eyes shine with wonder. I meet the familiar gaze of my Maker, that same jade stare I've met countless times over the past centuries and it's as if I'm seeing him for the first time as the connection between us seems to deepen, seeping into my very foundation to rock me to the core.

"Wow," Sookie whispers, shaking her golden head as her slight form shudders subtly between us. I can only nod my agreement, not knowing how the fuck to respond to such an incredible sensation. I'm then brought abruptly from my thoughts as Sookie's gracious hips begin rolling between us and quickly lose myself in the perfection of the moment.

Sookie's arms are wrapped snuggly around my neck, her face tucked into the crook of my neck as the three of us continue our gentle bout of lovemaking and I meet the heated gaze of my Maker as he raises his face closer to my own. I close my eyes as our lips meet, opening my mouth to grant Godric access as our tongues are soon battling for dominance.

I kiss my Maker thoroughly, letting my lips and tongue express my undying love as I push the deepest extent of my affections to him, grateful once more to have him somehow miraculously returned to me this second time. I feel his own love rushing through me in turn and once more, I find this exchange is different, deeper somehow, as if our bodies are now joined as one, single entity. Fucking remarkable.

I feel my impending release slowly encroaching and Godric and I soon lose our matching rhythm as we're both pounding harder, deeper inside our shared love before the three of us are crying out in harmony, hitting our peaks as one.

We're soon propped together upon the shower bench, Sookie tucked tightly between Godric and I as the love and devotion shared between us is encasing us, wrapping our sated selves into the comforting cocoon of this deepened connection shared among us.

"Is it just me, or are we glowing brighter than we did before?" Sookie questions, running her slender fingers over the glowing flesh of our combined laps as my head tilts curiously.

"I believe you are correct in this assessment, my love," Godric answers as I nod my own agreement, realizing we are indeed casting a brighter halo over the pristine stall than what we did previously. "And I believe I know why this is," he adds, reaching over to clasp my shoulder with a soft smile. "We are finally made whole as our third has finally joined us completely," he explains and it takes me a second to realize his lips have remained unmoving during this last exchange.

"Holy fucking Odin," I whisper, shaking my head in disbelief as Godric and Sookie send me matching grins. "But why? How?" I question, my mind whirling as I try to piece together just how the fuck any of this is possible.

"We knew you were a part of our fate, my child," Godric softly reminds me as the memory of our first joining floats to the forefront of my mind. I recall my amazement as I watched my own flesh glow along with my two loves and how Godric had surmised I would play an important part in our shared futures.

"I was meant to turn Sookie, wasn't I?" I question mentally, the pieces falling into place as my Maker gravely nods his agreement.

"I believe so, my child," he answers aloud before we both turn our combined attentions to Sookie as her mouth falls open in disbelief.

"So, Debbie," she starts as we both nod, realizing the fates apparently decided to take matters into their own hands, making sure we had no choice but to turn our love. "Well, I'll be damned," I hear Sookie's unspoken words float through my mind to bring a small smirk to my lips.

"It seems you were _meant_ to be made vampire, Lover," I muse aloud, bringing a small smirk from Sookie as she shrugs her shoulders.

"I suppose you're right," she answers, reaching up to run her forefinger over her newly formed fangs thoughtfully. I freeze then, the face of Sookie's fey grandfather floating to the forefront of my mind as I can't help but wonder what the Prince of the Sky Fey will have to say about the undead status of his granddaughter. Fuck my undead life.

"Um, Sookie," I start as Sookie sighs loudly, shaking her head as she stands to turn off the cooling stream of water.

"It's okay, Eric," she answers, obviously having grasped the source of my distress as she steps out of the stall to pick up a pile of fluffy towels. "Niall, along with the rest of the fey, shut themselves off in Faery a while ago," she informs us as my brows shoot to my hairline in surprise. I then read from my love's thoughts that she continued to use the well-known influence of her grandfather to allow her some protection in this dangerous world and have to share a grin with my Maker as we work to towel down our dampened bodies together.

"An excellent idea, my beloved," Godric tells her before a small frown comes to his face. "Though, I must admit, I feel much better about your safety now, knowing your threat is more than a mere ruse," he adds as I nod my agreement.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that," Sookie sighs out as the three of us make our way into the bedroom together. Sookie pauses then, her anxieties spiking through the bond and as I read her thoughts, I can fully understand her unease.

"It will not hurt, Lover," I assure her softly, taking her hand to lead her to the bed. "So long as you do not fight against the pull of the dawn you will be just fine," I assure her, placing a soft kiss to her forehead as she nods lightly, still seeming rather nervous about her first day of undead rest.

"Eric is right, my love," Godric assures her as she settles herself upon the bed between us. "It is not much unlike your human sleep and Eric and I shall be right here with you," he reminds her as she takes a deep breath, nodding her understanding.

"Alright," she answers back as Godric and I wrap her up between us, sending her mirroring waves of calm that seem to ease her earlier tension. "I love you," she whispers, looking back and forth between us with a small smile. "Both of you," she adds with a smirk. "And even though this isn't exactly the way I saw myself being turned, I'm still glad it happened, even if it may take a bit of getting used to," she explains with a small shrug.

"I love you, my Sookie," I answer in return, placing a soft kiss to her temple. "And Godric and I will be here every step of the way as you grow accustomed to your new lifestyle," I assure her, meeting Godric's solemn gaze as he nods his agreement.

"Of course," he agrees, leaning down to press a kiss to Sookie's cheek. "I love you, _mo anam chara_ ," he whispers, bringing a fond smile to Sookie's lips. My Maker looks back to me then, leaning his face closer to kiss me softly. "And you as well, _mo anam chara_ ," he breathes against my lips, the new endearment sending a wave of elation through me as the reality of our new connection finally sinks in.

"I love you, Godric," I answer back before the three of us are settling upon the bed together. I wrap my arms tightly around my Sookie, settling my hands firmly upon Godric's waist as a contented smile pulls at my lips.

It would seem this night has turned out better than I could have possibly imagined as I have been gifted not one, but two fated soulmates, the both of which I know I could never live without. I close my eyes then, letting that pleasant thought pull me to my day's rest.

 **AN: We have one, final chapter left to go! :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Here it is, guys, the final chapter! Thanks for sticking this story through to the end!**

 **Enjoy! Happy Reading! :)**

Chapter 29

SPOV

I let out an unnecessary sigh, still finding it strange that I no longer need to breathe, as I straighten out my yellow, satin dress. I tilt my head in the mirror, studying my reflection as I find myself grateful once more for the advancements in sunless tanners. I can't say my transition to vampire has been easy exactly, but like all things in life, I've learned to accept the good with the bad, finding myself surprisingly more accepting of my sunless existence than I had previously thought possible.

"Oh, Sookie, you look beautiful," sounds a familiar voice behind me as I turn to take in the friendly, smiling face of Maria-Star.

"Though not nearly as beautiful as you," I return with a grin as her dark eyes light up in excitement. "I'm so happy for you," I tell her, pulling my were friend into a tight embrace, being careful not to wrinkle her flowing, white gown.

"I'm so glad I met you," she says softly, pulling away as her dark eyes brim with unshed tears. "Today wouldn't have even been possible without you, Sookie," she adds, having to wipe away the start of her tears as I shake my head at her.

"Of course it would have, Maria-Star," I assure her, reaching down to take her hand into my own. "Alcide loves you, like all men, he just needed a bit of a push in the right direction," I assess with a smirk, recalling both Eric and my own need for the same, friendly push to begin our relationship.

"I suppose you're right," she agrees with a smile just before a light knocking sounds at the door of the small room. Maria- Star is pulled away then, the rest of the eager bridesmaids beginning to fuss over her once more as I make my way towards the door.

"Alcide," I hiss, slipping into the darkened hallway to close the door firmly behind me. "You know you're not allowed to see the bride before the ceremony," I chastise, earning a gallant shrug from my friend.

"I'm here to see you, actually," he explains, a small frown settling over his handsome face as I gather from his thoughts the source of his sullen demeanor. "I know I've said it a million times already but, God, Sookie, I still can't help feeling like this is all my fault," he admits, his green eyes holding the obvious guilt he still holds over my recent turning.

"Alcide," I sigh out, shaking my head at him. "I already told you, I don't blame you for what happened with Debbie," I assure him, as he shakes his head vehemently.

"But if I had just handed her over to Eric that night," he starts before sighing loudly. "I never should have given her another chance, Sookie; it was foolish of me to think she would change. And if I ever thought she'd actually go the lengths she did to get to you," he trails off miserably as I shake my head, giving my friend a reassuring smile.

"Alcide, believe it or not, things worked out for the best," I assure him, though he remains looking unconvinced as he raises a questioning brow to me. "Alright, so I really didn't see things playing out this way, but I mean it when I say I'm truly happy Alcide. Please don't blame yourself," I beseech, earning a small sigh from my friend as he pulls me into a tight hug.

"I just had to be sure things were alright between us before I could go through with tonight," he explains as I pull away, nodding my understanding. "Just know that I'm here for you, along with the rest of the pack should you ever need anything, got it? And I mean _anything_ ," he insists, bringing a light chuckle from me as I start pushing him along the length of the hallway.

"I got it," I assure him through my laughter. "Now get a move on. Things can't get started if the groom is MIA," I tell him, earning a small chuckle from the Alpha werewolf as he starts jogging towards the back of the house, turning back to give me an exuberant smile before disappearing from sight.

It's then that I hear the soft music filling the hallway, sounding out from the backyard and I find soon myself surrounded by the rest of the bridal party, all adorned in identical, yellow dresses before we're trailing outside to meet our male escorts. I meet Quinn's smirking face as his beautiful, lilac eyes shine in delight and happily loop my arm into his as we line up behind the hushed guests who are all looking on with mirroring, excited smiles.

"Lookin' good, babe," Quinn whispers, bringing a smirk to my face. "You know, for a fanger," he adds with a wink as I have to stifle a giggle. Typical Quinn. Though, I have to admit, it's nice to see some things haven't changed.

"Ditto, pussycat," I answer back, shaking my head at my friend before he's leading me down the grassy aisle. We proceed with slow, rhythmic steps and it takes me only a moment to catch the emerald and ocean blue gazes of my two loves as they look on from the crowd with fond smiles. They're both sending me waves of love through the bond and I know I must be grinning like a loon as I return the endearing sentiment, working to line myself with the rest of the bridal party before the gathered guests.

"You're stunning, Lover," Eric thinks at me, sending me a wink over the crowd as I'm filled with the beginnings of lust for my Viking. Damn, that man can still make me weak in the knees with just one, heated look.

"Simply beautiful, my beloved," Godric adds, a warm smile pulling at his lips as he sends me his wordless endearment with a small nod. My undead heart is overflowing with love and it's in this moment I know all we had to go through to get to this moment was all worth it. I'd do it all over again if it only meant I would be gifted with my two soulmates at my sides.

"I love you both," I send them back silently, blowing a kiss before the bridal march begins. The crowd turns then, all taking in the stunning sight of the exuberant bride as she makes her way down the aisle and I find myself having to fight back bloody tears as I watch her meet the teary eyed gaze of Alcide as he impatiently waits for his mate to join him at the altar.

The ceremony is soon underway and my small handkerchief is marked with several crimson stains by the time Alcide dips his new bride at the waist, laying a whopper of kiss upon his Lupa. The crowd is cheering wildly for the newlyweds and the mood is contagious as the lot of us begin making our way to the adjoined tents to proceed with the night's festivities.

Toasts are soon being made and I'm rather relieved to find a number of synthetic bloods being served along with the night's meal, having become accustomed to the odd taste by now as it means I'm granted at least a temporary reprieve before having to consume from a live source. By the time the dance floor is filling with gyrating bodies of the guests, I find myself leaning against a tent post with a small smile, rather overjoyed to see supernaturals of all flavors celebrating as a whole as I hope I've somehow managed to help bring the unlikely groups together like this.

"Sookeh," is said beside me, bringing me from my thoughts and I don't have to turn to know who's speaking as a small grimace comes to my face. Oh, fuck my undead life. Sure enough, I turn to see the rather shocked face of my old neighbor, William Compton, as his mouth falls open in shock.

"Hey, Bill," I return, purely out of forced politeness as I manage a false smile. "How was Peru?"

"You are _vampire_?" he questions, shaking his head in disbelief as my mind is suddenly assaulted with a torrent of utterly disturbing thoughts streaming from the undead, Civil War veteran. Oh, holy shit. It would seem Bill hasn't been entirely honest about his intentions from the start as I gather he was sent by the state's vampire Queen to 'procure' me for her court, instructed to use any means necessary, including wooing me romantically.

"Billy boy," Eric greets snidely then, sending a condescending sneer to the shocked vampire as my two soulmates' proceed to wrap me in their combined embrace. I had thought it impossible for Bill to look any more shocked, but as he takes in the identities of my companions, I swear his pale chin is practically dragging the ground as realization sets in.

I then feel the combined rage of both Eric and Godric as they, too, discover the much younger vampire's plans for me and know Bill is in for a whole world of hurt as Eric's long fingers are abruptly wrapped around Bill's pale neck.

"Sookie is _ours_ ," Eric grits out, his towering form practically trembling with rage as Bill's eyes are bulging out of his head. If he were still human, I'm sure my old neighbor would be pissing his pants right about now.

"You will tell Sophie Anne our lover is off limits, lest she desires a truly gruesome end to her undead life," Godric adds gravely, sending a hate filled glare at the trembling vampire as he nods fervently in Eric's iron like clutches.

"O-of course," Bill stammers out as Eric's grip tightens. I can read from his thoughts that he wants to end our whimpering adversary now and I have half a mind to encourage him to go ahead with his plans before Godric reaches up to place his hand upon his child's shoulder.

"Let him serve as a warning, Eric," Godric wordlessly beseeches as Eric sighs unnecessarily, quickly realizing his Maker is correct about this. I step between them then, snaking my arms around the waists of my two soulmates, sending them a small nod of agreement before Eric unceremoniously drops the poor excuse to our kind to a heap upon the grass. Bill wisely scurries back, sending the three of us terrified eyes and as he quickly disappears into the darkness, I know this impending fight has only just begun.

"Shit," I whisper, shaking my head as Eric and Godric wrap me between them, both sending me waves of serenity. I read their innermost thoughts then, hoping to gain appropriate knowledge of this current threat and can't say I'm exactly thrilled by the threat the Queen could mean for us.

"The Queen of Louisiana is no match for the three of us, my beloved," I hear the ever soothing voice of Godric echoing through my mind. "If she is truly foolish enough to move ahead with her plans of acquiring you, we will not hesitate to destroy her," he assures me as I nod my understanding, already feeling better about this future confrontation within the comforting arms of my two loves.

"That bitch won't so much as lay one of her fucking manicured fingers upon you, Lover, not so long as I have anything to say about it," Eric chimes in silently, bringing a small smirk to my face as I raise my head to meet his cobalt gaze, deciding to put all worries of vampire monarchy aside for the time being. "Now, I believe it is customary for us to join you in dance, Lover," he adds aloud with a wink, holding his much larger hand out to me in offering.

"You can dance?" I question curiously, taking hold of both his and Godric's hands as devious grins come to both their faces.

"We have walked upon this earth for centuries, my love," Godric answers with a smirk as both my vampires place their arms firmly upon my waist. "We've managed to pick up a thing or two in that time," he assures me, sending a wink to Eric just before I find myself being expertly twirled over the dance floor. I soon find myself giggling in delight, my body being easily maneuvered between my loves as the three of us proceed to tear up the dance floor.

"Oh, I just love this song," I muse silently as the peppy, pop song soon quiets and the soft, harmonic love song begins to play. A soft smile graces my lips as I find myself pressed closely between my soulmates as our bodies begin rocking gently to the rhythm together. My eyes flutter closed and I could swear my feet aren't even touching the ground as I'm flooded with overwhelming love and utter happiness.

"Lover," Eric whispers against my ear. I hum back softly in return to bring a low, rumbling chuckle from the Viking that only manages to widen my contented smile.

"Open your eyes, my love," Godric whispers into my opposite ear then. I oblige him, looking between them curiously before realization sets in.

"Oh!" I gasp out in surprise, realizing we really _are_ floating over the dance floor as we're now hovering several feet above the other wedding guests. Eric and Godric's hold upon me loosens then and I begin to panic, reaching out for them as I fear I'm only moments away from crash landing to the wooden floor below.

"Let go, Lover, you'll be just fine, I promise," Eric's assured voice sounds through my mind, as I take in a deep, unnecessary breath before nodding my agreement, knowing I can implicitly trust whatever it is he tells me.

"You've got it, my beloved," Godric's voice chimes in encouragingly through my mind as I quickly realize I'm floating above the crowd fully on my own accord. I can't help the huge grin that graces my face as I proceed to clap excitedly, already itching to take this newfound power of mine out for a test drive.

"Come, Lover," Eric says then, reaching his hand toward me as a knowing grin crosses his own face. I take firm hold as I feel Godric's fingers lacing through the fingers of my opposite hand and am soon squealing in delight as the three of us proceed to launch ourselves from the confines of the pristine tent to spiral merrily through the starry, night sky of the bayou.

"This is amazing!" I cry out, quickly gaining control over how to maneuver my flight as the three of us continue to speed across the moonlit night. I may not exactly love all the changes that having become vampire has meant for me, but this is certainly a perk I know I'll enjoy sharing with my loves.

"Race you home?" Eric's voice sounds through my mind then as I glance over to see the obvious challenge shining in his blue eyes as he smirks over at me.

"Oh, you're so on," I answer back wordlessly, earning a mirroring grin from Godric before I let go of both their hands and we're racing forward at invisible speeds. I can hardly describe the utter freedom I feel as I slice through the cool night air, my hair whipping wildly behind me as I soon take the lead.

"Ha!" I cry out in triumph, my foot hitting the front yard only milliseconds before their own as I continue to sprint ahead, having to slowly come to a stop after hitting such high speeds. "I win!" I shout out, raising my arms high into the air as I jump up and down upon the front porch. Eric and Godric shake their heads at me, matching smirks gracing both their faces as they wrap their arms around one another's shoulders.

"What prize could possibly be adequate of such an astounding victory, my beloved?" Godric questions, raising a questioning brow at me just before I'm hit with the combined, rising lusts of my two loves.

"It seems the two of you have something in mind," I coo in return, fluttering my lashes teasingly as they join me upon the porch.

"That we do, Lover," Eric answers before his lips are pressed against my own, kissing me tenderly as an anticipatory shiver runs through me. "So tell us, Sookie," he says, pulling away from our kiss with a small smile. "Do you regret having to trade the sun for the moon and stars?" he questions and I don't have to think over my answer for even a second as I begin shaking my head.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat," I answer back honestly, earning matching grins from my loves as I feel their combined joy flowing through me. I grin up at them, knowing full well our futures are apt to hold numerous dangers and likely many adversaries, but I also know so long as the three of us are together, we will overcome anything that comes our way.

I have my two, fated soulmates with me; the three of us sharing an unparalleled love that I know with certainty will last for centuries to come. What else could an undead girl like me possibly ask for?

THE END


End file.
